drôle de vie !
by Lyli-chan
Summary: UA, Derek/Scott avec Stiles/Danny en fond, et d'autre . Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en 2 mois, comme quoi la vie !
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fic, alors dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en penser, toutes critique est constructive !

Alors rien ni personne ne m'appartient !

C'est un slash, alors si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'auriez pas cliqué sur l'histoire.

Et s'il y a un changement dans le rating je préviendrais au début du chapitre.

Derek Hale/Scott MacCall

Avec en fond : Stiles/Danny / Jackson/Lydia / …

UA, ici les loups et les humains cohabitent sans trop de problème (enfin si on évite de sortir les soirs de pleine lune tous va bien!) mais y risque d'y avoir des méchants ! (attention, il y aura peut-être un Mpreg ! Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout, tous dépend comment avance!)

Au départ, ces vacances d'été devaient être une sorte de « retour aux sources » pour Scott McCall et sa mère, en effet, ils avaient prévu de passer de paisible et reposante vacance dans le chalet de ces grands-parents jusqu'au jour où :

-« JE SUIS QUOI !, non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux, c'est une blague ? Hein ? Pitié dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! »

La jolie petite voie de Scott ne résonne dans toutes les montagnes qui entourent le chalet des dit grands-parents.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière quelque semaine avant ce « charmant » éclat de voix. Le dernier jour de cours pour tous les jeunes de Beacon Hills High, jusqu'à cette date tout allait pour le mieux pour Scott McCall, 16 ans depuis quelques mois, co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse de son lycée, des amis sur lesquels il peut compter et en couple avec Alison Argent, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, quand tous fut chamboulé.

Alors que la dernière journée de cours venait de toucher à sa fin, au moment où tous se séparèrent, Alison demanda à Scott de la suivre un peu plus loin.

« -Alors, prête pour ces vacances avec ta famille ? La France, non ? » Commença-t-il, tout souriant.

« -Oui et c'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler, je me disais que peut être pour ces vacances on pourrait faire une « pause » !

-Comment ça ? Une pause ? Tu veux dire qu'on arrête nous deux.

-Pas que l'on arrête, arrête, mais plutôt disons que l'on se laisse une certaine ... comment dire, marge de manœuvre, il faut que tu comprennes que l'on sera à des milliers de kilomètre l'un de l'autre et on ne sait jamais, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en deux mois ! Mais c'est juste au-cas-où ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?»

A ce moment précis de la conversation, Scott se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle, sa petite-amie, enfin future ex-petite-amie le larguait « au cas où » !

« -En gros, tu me largues pour avoir l'esprit tranquille « au cas où », quoi ?, une occasion se présente ? »

« -Je ... » commença-t-elle, mais Scott la coupa de suite.

-Non, en fait, ne dit rien, mais par contre ne vient surtout pas me voir ou même me parler en septembre ! Non mais sérieusement c'est du délire ! » Scott ne s'était pas rendu compte que plus, il avançait dans sa phrase plus sa voix monter, attirant ainsi l'attention de ces amis.

Ne permettant pas à Alison de répondre, il lui tourna le dos et partit. Passant devant ces amis, il lâchât un « on se voit toujours demain ? », ce à quoi tous acquiescèrent, « bon à demain, alors ! ». Ils regardèrent leurs ami qui partait comme un fou et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ignorance illustrer par Stiles et son « Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose ? », suivi par la négation des autres. Pendant ce temps, Alison était parti rejoindre son père, qui venait d'arriver sans aucun mots pour eux.

Arrivez chez lui, il passa devant sa mère, lançant un « salut », avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et repenser à ce premier jour de vacance plus mouvementer que prévu.

Ce n'est que quand sa mère vient toquer à ça porte, lui disant qu'elle partait pour son quart, qu'il vit l'heure et compris qu'il s'était assoupie. Dans la soirée, il repensa à toute cette histoire et en fin de compte, c'était son orgueil et non son cœur, qui avait été le plus touché. Il se rappela alors, les mots de son grand-père quand il lui avait dit qu'il était « amoureux », « tu n'as que 16 ans, jeune homme, tu crois être amoureux, revient dans quelques années et on en reparlera ». Plus que quelque jour et il pourra lui dire qu'il avait raison ... comme toujours et puis maintenant il allait, lui aussi, pouvoir profiter de ces vacances !

Un peu plus tard, après un dîner sur le pouce, il remonta dans sa chambre pour commencer à rassembler les affaires qu'il allait amener chez ses grands-parents.

j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute, désole si il y en a trop !


	2. Chapter 1

a

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute, désole s'il y en a trop ! Ma beta est en vacance !

CHAPITRE 1

Le lendemain, décidé à passer l'éponge sur « l'affaire Alison », il se leva et descendit, après une rapide douche, préparer un délicieux déjeunez pour sa mère quand elle rentrerait.

Au moment où le dernier toast sortait du grille-pain, il entendit la voiture se garer dans l'aller. Quand Mélissa entra dans la maison, elle fût accueillie par une bonne odeur de café et un fils debout, tôt, assis à la table de la cuisine, l'attendant avec un copieux petit déjeuner, où comment intriguer une mère.

- Salut, pas trop dur ta nuit ? Commença Scott.

- Non et la tienne ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'embrassant sur la tempe avant d'aller s'installer en face de lui.

- Normal, j'ai dormi !

Cette remarque les fit sourirent tous les deux.

- Bon trêve de bavardage, attaquons ses délicieux plats !

- À l'attaque !

Ils se servirent tous les deux, après plusieurs minutes de silence Mélissa demanda.

- Sinon ce dernier jour ?

- Normal, les cours ! Et le tient ?

- Oh tu sais, comme d'hab. ! Sinon il ne s'est rien passer d'anormal dans ta vie normale ?

- Alison et moi, c'est finis, à part ça, rien d'anormal.

- Comment ça ? Et moi qui pensais que s'était l'amour fou entre vous ?

- Ne serait-ce pas de l'ironie que j'entends dans ta voix ? Dit-il en jetant un regard à sa mère.

- Alors, là ! Ce serait mal connaître ta mère !

- Ou trop bien !

- Ou trop bien ... bon sinon ça va ? Tu le prends plutôt bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est finis, c'est finis !

- Et il y a des chances pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble d'ici, je ne sais pas moi 2-3 jours ou même à la rentrée ?

- Non, ça ne risque pas, plutôt me couper une jambe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle voulait, attend c'était quoi ces mots déjà ... ah oui, une certaine « marge de manœuvre » pour son été en France, en gros que l'on fasse ce que l'on veut chacun de notre côté pendant les vacances et qu'à la rentrée tous recommence comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Alors, dans ce cas, bon débarras, elle m'a jamais plu cette fille, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas, il y avait un truc de dérangeant chez elle. Et sa famille aussi d'ailleurs ! Ajouta sa mère après une gorgée de café. M'ont toujours donné froid dans le dos ! Pas toi ? T'as vu son père, toujours tirer à 4 épingles comme sa mère. Et sa tante, une folle celle-là, je te le dis, je l'ai sent de loin ce genre de ...

- Merci ! Dit-il, coupant sa mère dans sa lancé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne rien avoir dit alors qu'elle et moi, on était encore ensemble.

- Mais je t'en prie mon chéri ! Ajouta Mélissa avec un sourire pour son fils. Et ça va arranger toutes nos petites affaires ! Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Tu disais ?

- Qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère !

- Et alors, cela reste la pure vérité, non ?

Scott sourit à la boutade de sa mère.

- Et puis je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier?!

- Ah ! Non ! Tu vas pas recommencer, laisse le en dehors de ça !

- « ça » comme tu dis ce sont tes histoires de cœur et sache que si vous n'êtes...

- ... pas tous les deux d'accord sur la personne, ça ne marchera jamais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, on me l'a assez dit, mais je me disais que …

- ... peut-être il se trompait ?

- Oui, dit Scott la tête baissée, regardant son assiette.

- Tu sais, un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un et là, il faudra que tu l'écoute, il est là pour t'aider, te guider, tu ne peux pas faire la sourde oreille parce que ce qu'il te dit ne te plaît pas, on parle d'instinct, de ton loup, vous n'êtes qu'un et …

- ... tu le comprendras quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne, je le sais, maman, c'est juste que …

- ... tu es encore jeune et lui aussi, je sais, mais qui sait, peut-être que ce jour arrivera plus tôt que prévu. Captant le regard de son fils, elle ajouta et j'espère que le jour où ça arrivera, tu viendras me parler et que tu ne rumineras pas dans ton coin, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, quel qu'elle soit, on est d'accord ?

- Maman ?

- Je veux juste que tu me promettes de venir me voir si ce genre de choses arriver ou alors si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, appel ta grand-mère ! D'accord, tu me le promets ?

- Maman …

- Promet le moi !

- D'accord, je te le promets !

- Bien ! Dit moi tu as bien un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ? Non ? Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Oui, on se rejoint tous au parc cet après-midi, pour profiter de nos derniers jours ensemble avant que chacun ne parte de son côté pour les vacances ! Lui dit-il en se levant et commençant à ranger la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Dis moi, comment vont se passer les vacances cette année déjà ?

- Alors, on passe un mois tous les deux chez tes grands-parents, ensuite je rentre pour reprendre le boulot le lendemain de la pleine lune et après tu passes le mois d'août là-bas ! Ça te va ?

- Et après c'est le retour à la maison pour la reprise des cours ! termina-t-il en mettant les derniers couverts aux lave-vaisselle

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase se retrouva encerclait par les bras de sa mère, lui rendant son étreinte, il lui demanda si tous aller bien ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui bien sûr tout va bien, une mère n'a pas le droit de prendre son fils dans ses bras ? Dit-elle en prenant entre ses mains le visage de son fils, tu as tellement grandit, tu es devenus un magnifique jeune homme, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Scott tourna sa tête de haut en bas, ne sachant quoi dire. Depuis le jour de ses 16 ans, sa mère avait changé, le serrant dans ses bras à n'importe quels occasion, l'embrassant, lui disant combien elle l'aimait et d'autre petit détailles qui commençait à inquiéter Scott. Mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, elle changeait illico de sujet ou bien fuyait carrément. Et le pire de tout était le « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je vais très bien ! », et plus il approchait des vacances plus la fréquence de ce genre de moment augmentait comme si quelque chose aller arriver, que tout le monde le savaient sauf lui !

- Bon ce n'est pas tous, mais moi, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit et je crois entendre un lit qui m'appelle. Tu me réveils à midi, si je dors encore.

- OK pas de problème. Dit Scott alors que sa mère quittait la cuisine

- Et si tu profitais de ta matinée pour faire tes valises, ça va être de longue vacance ! Alors, prévoit large, n'aies pas peur d'en prendre plus que nécessaire, il doit y avoir deux grandes valises dans le placard de l'entrée tu n'as qu'à les prendre et les remplirent à ras bord ! Ajouta sa mère alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

- Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas besoin de trente mille valises pour mettre des vêtements pour les vacances.

- Je ... elle soufflât. Je te dis juste de prévoir plus que nécessaire, ce n'est pas sorcier ! remplit ces valises avec le plus de vêtements possible, je veux qu'elles soient pleines toutes les deux ! Finit elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Bon ben allons remplir ces valises, je vois que ça ! Dit-il dans sa barbe, montant les escaliers en traînant des pieds. C'était un mec, il n'avait pas besoin de vingt mille trucs pour passer deux mois de vacance, au pire, ils iraient faire les magasins.

Scott passa, donc, le reste de la matinée à essayer de remplir deux valises immenses, il était même prêt à parier que sa mère les avaient volés à Mary Poppins, plus il mettait de vêtements plus elle lui paraissait vide. Midi arrivant, il descendit préparer un déjeuner rapide avant d'aller réveiller sa mère, ça aussi c'était une nouvelle lubie, la réveiller pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait 13 ans et qu'il pouvait se faire réchauffer à manger tous seul ! Enfin depuis le temps il s'était accommodé des bizarreries de sa mère.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance générale, ils parlèrent des derniers préparatifs avant de partie, qui devait faire quoi, si tout ce qui devait avoir été fait, été fait, ainsi que quelques rires !

Après avoir aidé sa mère à débarrasser la table et ranger la cuisine, Scott monta dans sa chambre se préparer pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Passant devant sa mère dans le couloir, il l'embrassa et parti, il l'entendit lui dire de ne pas rentrer trop tard, car ils partaient tôt le lendemain !

Fin chapitre 1 !


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Il faisait chaud cet après-midi de fin juin, surtout quand on fait du vélo, vivement qu'il ait de quoi s'acheter une voiture. Arrivé au parc, il rejoignit ses amis déjà assis à l'ombre, sous un grand arbre, enfin pas tous, Stiles avait dû convaincre Jackson de faire quelque lancer.

- Hey, comment va ? Demanda Scott en arrivant au niveau de Lydia et Danny, qui à l'ombre regarder leurs petits-amis respectifs, tout en discutant.

- On ira beaucoup quand tu nous auras expliqué la petite crise d'hier avec Alison ! Lui répondit Lydia en le saluant.

- Je suis d'accord avec lyd ! Alors, explication et maintenant ! Ajouta Danny avec un sourire !

- Hé ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? Je t'ai pas vu arriver !

- Peut-être parce que tu étais de dos et que tu étais trop occupé à essayer d'attraper deux balles ! Dit Jackson avec un petit sourire !

- Je l'ai raté parce que tu tires comme un pied !

- Peut-être que si tu arrivais à te concentrer plus de 30 secondes sur quelque chose …

- Stop ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Coupa Lydia avant que cela ne parte en petite bataille.

- Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! Ajouta Danny.

- En fait, ils le sont restés, seulement leur corps à grandit ! Expliqua Scott en s'asseyant en face de Danny et Stiles qui avait décrété que les jambes de son petit-ami étaient un coussin très confortable ! Jackson, lui, s'était glissé derniers Lydia et appuyait son dos à l'arbre, Lydia contre son torse.

L'air penaud de Jackson et Stiles fit sourire Scott, toujours les mêmes ces deux-là. Tous les trois étaient amis depuis le jardin d'enfant, ils étaient inséparables, toujours à faire les 400 coups, au grand désespoir de leurs parents. Stiles était une pile électrique qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, toujours à 100 mille à l'heure, parlant sans arrêt, à courir et sauter de partout, mais il est aussi sarcastique, maladroit, drôle et surtout franc. Jackson, lui, était plus réservé, calme, mais toujours le premier quand il se passait quelque chose, il cherchait toujours Stiles, parce que « c'était marrant et que Stiles était toujours trop délire quand il s'énervait ! ». Mais on pouvait toujours compter sur eux, quelle que soit la situation. Puis arriver au lycée, Lydia et Danny s'étaient ajoutés à leur petit groupe, Lydia, fille la plus populaire du lycée, toujours habillé à la dernière mode, présidente d'un nombre incalculable de Club, meilleur élève dans pratiquement toutes les disciplines, à se demander comment elle tenait la distance. Et Danny, introverti, timide, à se demander ce qu'il faisait avec Stiles, comme on le dit les opposer s'attirent. Et ces deux-là en était le parfait exemple. L'avantage était que depuis que Stiles sortait avec Danny et Jackson avec Lydia, leurs notes respectives avait fait une progression impressionnante, pour ne pas déplaire à leurs parents et au coach Finstock, qui ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son second co-capitaine en la personne de Jackson. Et Stiles enfin même si, mis à part réchauffer le banc de touche ne faisait pas grand-chose lors d'un match !

- Alors, si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Allison ? Attaqua Lydia

- Y'a rien à expliquer, on a rompu, point !

- Comment ça « point » ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'empressa d'ajouter Stiles !

- Là, je suis à fond derniers Stiles ! Je penser que vous deux s'étaient du solide ! Dit Jackson.

- Disons que nous ne voyons pas les relations longues distances de la même manier

- Tu dis ça comme si elle partait pour toujours ! Lâcha Danny

- Disons qu'elle voulait appliquer la règle de Vegas pour son voyage !

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Stiles

- Sérieusement ! Tu connais pas ! « ce que 'il se passe à Las Vegas reste à Vegas ! », alors je suppose qu'ici ce serait plutôt « ce qu'il se passe en France reste en France ! », en gros c'est ça ? Non ? Répondit Jackson.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et elle voulait qu'à la rentrée tous recommence comme si de rien n'était ! Souffla Scott, alors disons que je lui ai permis de partir l'esprit tranquille, par contre à la rentrée, j'espère qu'elle n'essaiera pas de venir me parler.

- Qu'elle essaie et je lui dirai ce que j'en pense, non mais sérieusement, je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête, moi, jamais je pourrais faire ou même proposer un truc pareil !

- J'espère bien ! Dit Jackson resserrant son étreinte autour de Lydia.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lydia, elle est dérangée ou quoi ? Demanda Danny.

- De toute façon, c'est ce que je te disais depuis le premier jour, elle est bizarre, mais tu m'as jamais écouté, et autre chose importantes, ton toutou était d'accord avec moi !

- Stiles ! Je sais, j'y ai déjà eu droit avec ma mère !

- Enfin, c'est fini ! Et t'en fait pas, à la rentrée, il faudra qu'elle se trouve une autre amie ! Et toi, qu'on te trouve une nouvelle petite-amie plus fiable !

- Lydia, t'es pas obligé, vous vous entendiez bien, pas la peine de faire ça, reste amie avec elle cela ne me dérange pas ! Et pour la petite-amie, tu oublis de suite !

- Ah non ! Tu imagines si jamais on apprend ce qu'elle a fait et que je n'appuie pas Scott, ma réputation risque d'en prendre un coup !

- Et comment on apprendrait ce qu'il s'est passé vu que nous ne sommes que 6 à être au courant ? Demanda Danny

- Tu sais comment je suis, il faut toujours que je parle et parle, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce commentaire fit rire tout le monde, Scott se dit qu'il avait vraiment de très bons amis, sur lesquels il pouvait vraiment compter !

- Sinon qui fait quoi cet été ? Demanda Scott voyant ses amis commençant à discuter de la marche à suivre avec Allison à la rentrée.

- Nous, on reste ici, hein ? Dit Stiles regardant Danny, comme pour avoir la confirmation.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et vous ?

- Moi, je vais passer deux semaines chez mes grands-parents et après retour à Beacon Hills. Informa Jackson. Et toi, chérie ?

- Comme d'hab., un mois chez ma mère et un chez mon père. Et ils vont rivaliser pour me faire passer les meilleures vacances.

- Et qu'est-ce que pour toi ?

- Les passer avec Jackson ! Et vous ! Dit-elle. Et elle se retourna pour embrasser Jackson

- Oooooohhhhhhhh ! C'est meugnon ! ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Laisses les tranquilles ! Gronda Danny. Et toi, Scott ?

- Je vais passer deux mois chez mes grands-parents, on part demain matin.

- Ce sont bien les parents de ton père ? Demanda Lydia

- Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai hâte d'y être, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ! Et puis le chalet est tout simplement magnifique, la forêt, les montagnes et le lac, tout ça, ça m'a manqué. Et puis, j'ai eu 16 ans donc je vais pouvoir participer aux fêtes de la Nouvelle Lune !

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, on peut y participer cette année ! S'enthousiasma Lydia.

- Vous et vos trucs de loup. Et c'est quoi exactement ces fêtes ? Demanda Jackson

- On sait pas ! Dire Scott et Lydia en même temps.

- Chaque fois qu'on demande, on nous dit qu'on le verra le jour où on y participera ! Et cette année est notre année ! N'est-ce pas, Scott ?!

- Ouep ! Mais à ce qui paraît ça vaut le coup, d'attendre !

- En gros, vous avez hâte d'être à une fête, dont vous ne saviez absolument rien ?! Dit Danny.

- En fait, comment dire, lors de ces nuits, je sais pas si ça te fait la même chose. Dit Scott en se tournant vers Lydia. Mais « ils » sont tous surexcité, comme si quelque chose d'important devait se produire...

- L'on m'a même dit un jour, que lors de notre 1er participation, nos vies pouvaient être changé... ajouta Lydia.

- Oui, on m'a dit la même chose, que lors de cette nuit quelque chose se passe, que nos vies ne sont plus les mêmes.

- Alors, là, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, il faudra que vous nous appeliez le lendemain. Dit Stiles.

- Compte sur nous ! Dire deux voies.

- Mais bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! On va se manger un truc !

- STILES !

- Ben quoi !

- Rien, rien ! Bon on y va ?! Dit Scott

Et c'est ainsi que tous partir direction le glacier à côté du parc. Arriver sur place, ils trouvèrent une place en terrasse, s'assirent et commandèrent. Stiles faisait l'idiot, Danny désespérait de voir les singeries de son petit-ami, mais un petit sourire montrait qu'il ne croyait pas trop à ce qu'il disait, Jackson levait les yeux au ciel et Lydia et Scott rigolait des bêtises. Ils furent servis et dégustèrent leurs déserts.

- Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles.

- On pourrait retourner au parc ? Ou bien, je sais pas moi, se balader un peu ? Proposa Lydia.

- Le parc, moi, ça me va ! Dit Jackson.

- « Moi aussi » et « pareil » furent les réponses de Danny et Scott.

- Alors, c'est décidé, direction le parc ! Décréta Lydia

Ils s'installèrent puis il se passa ce qui devait se passer quand Jackson avait une bouteille en main et que Stiles est dans le coin, c'est-à-dire un Jackson trempé qui coure après Stiles pour « tordre le cou de ce sale petit emmerdeur » et en faire de la chaire à pâtée ! Sous les rires de leurs amis. Une fois remit de leurs émotions, et Jackson et Stiles, torse-nue avec leurs tee-shirt en train de sécher au soleil.

- Sinon Scott, ta mère toujours bizarre ? Fini par demander Stiles.

- Elle m'a littéralement forcé à vider mes placards pour remplir deux valises !

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle m'envoie balader chaque fois que je lui demande !

- Tu sais comment sont les parents, toujours à faire des trucs bizarres. Ajouta Jackson.

- Ouai, mais bon, je me fais du souci, vous savais c'est genre, il va arriver quelque chose de grave et ça me concerne et elle refuse de me dire quoique ce soit.

- Genre secret de famille horrible ! dit Stiles

- Dans ce genre-là, oui, mais j'espère que si secret, il y a, il ne sera pas si horrible que ça ! Enfin on part demain et peut-être qu'avec la distance et tous et tous. Et j'espère que soit les choses arrangeront. Ou qu'elle me parlera ! Bon et si on changeait de sujet ?!

- Ok ! Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui se passe à la maison des Hale ? Demanda Stiles

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et tous rentrèrent chez eux après s'être promis de rester en contact pendant l'été, et de s'appeler dès qu'il se passerait quelque chose ! Scott rentra chez lui, une fois arrivé, il fût envoyé directement sous la douche par sa mère, puis ils dînèrent ensemble. Scott lui raconta son après-midi et quand tous fut rangé, ils montèrent se coucher car, le lendemain, une longue route les attendaient, direction les montagnes du Montana et le lac McDonald et surtout des vacances attendus plus par certain que par d'autre.

Fin Chapitre 2


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand son réveil sonna le lendemain, Scott tournait dans son lit depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, entendant sa mère s'activer en bas, il s'arma de courage et se leva. À peine, eu-t-il passer la porte de sa chambre, qu'il entendit sa mère lui dire passer par la salle de bain avant de descendre et de ne pas oublier ses valises. Quand il s'assit, enfin, à table pour petit-déjeuner, il fût accueillit par un sourie.

- Prêt pour une journée sur la route ?

- Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi on prend pas l'avion ? Non, pas que ça me dérange mais bon deux jours aller et deux retours, ça fait beaucoup, non ?

- Et ne pas pouvoir passer deux jours dans une voiture avec mon fils, pouvoir le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il me dise tout ce que je veux savoir ! Et tu oserais m'enlever ça ? Fils indigne ! Dit Mélissa avec le sourire, alors qu'elle reversait la dernière crêpe dans l'assiette de son fils.

- Y'a des fois où tu es vraiment désespérante !

- Comment tu parles à ta mère ! Allez mange, pendant que je commence à charger la voiture et n'oublie pas de laver ton assiette !

- M'dame !Oui, M'dame !

Même après avoir bougé un peu avant de descendre, Scott avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, 5h, ce n'est pas une heure pour partir, enfin il pourra dormir dans la voiture avec un peu de chance. Il s'étira, secoua la tête en se passant les mains sur le visage et se mit en route. Après avoir lavé et rangé son assiette, il rejoignit sa mère à la voiture, celle-ci venait juste de fermer le coffre.

- Allez en voiture jeune homme !

Et ils partirent avant même que le soleil ne se lève, quittant Beacon Hills et leur maison pour un chalet au cœur de montagne, au pied d'un lac magnifique et entouré de forêt. Après plusieurs heure de route pendant lesquelles Scott finit sa nuit, ils firent une pause dans une petite station-service pour faire le plein, se ravitailler et se dégourdir les jambes, au moment où ils reprirent la route Scott était derrière le volant permettant à sa mère de fermer les yeux quelque temps pendant qu'il suivait les directives du GPS. Ils roulèrent ainsi alternant entre arrêt et conduite, parlant de tous et de rien, quand 20 heures arriva ils commencèrent à chercher un petit motel, ce qu'ils trouvèrent moins d'une heure plus tard, se garant devant ils sortirent le sac prévu pour cette nuit et partir prendre une chambre. Après un repas attendu, ils se douchèrent et se couchèrent. Le lendemain, pour la seconde et dernière matinée de route, ils partirent tôt. Une fois en voiture, Scott posa sa tête sur la vitre et s'endormit. Il fût réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la voie de sa mère alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone.

- Écoutez, pour l'instant, on est dans les temps, comptez nous pour midi et s'il y a un changement je vous appelle !

- …

- Ok, on fait comme ça alors.

- …

- Vous aussi, à midi alors.

- C'tait qui ?

- Ta grand-mère.

- Ah, ok !

- Bien dormi ?

- Aussi bien qu'on le peut en voiture.

- Hum hum

- Papa me manque, je veux dire c'est la première fois qu'on fait la route sans lui.

- Je sais, il me manque aussi.

- Ça fait drôle d'être juste tous les deux, ce n'est pas contre toi, hein ! J'ai bien aimé ce voyage à deux !

- T'en fait pas, je comprend ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas pareil.

- Et puis on va encore en faire plein de voyage comme celui-là ! Tiens ! Et si l'année prochaine, on partait rien que tous les deux ?!

À la fin de sa question, Scott vit le visage de sa mère se fermer.

-... oh ! Regarde ! T'as vu c'te buse comme c'est …

-Et c'est reparti ! Mélissa McCall ou comment changer de sujet sans la moindre subtilité ! Scott soufflât.

Je suppose que si je te demande ce que tu as dernièrement ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

-Dans quelques jours tu auras la réponse à toutes les questions que tu te poses, mais s'il te plait, ne me pose plus la question, je t'en prie !

-Ok, Ok, promis, j'arrête !

-Merci !

Mélissa tendit la main et serra celle de son fils.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr, je t'aime aussi !

- Promet-moi que ça ne changera jamais.

- Je vais faire mieux, je te le jure ! Dit-il avec le sourire.

* * *

La dernière remarque de Scott ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Mélissa. Et ils reprirent la route sur des discutions plus légères, continuant à alterner entre pause et changement de conducteur. Et c'est en rire qu'ils virent arriver le chalet familial de la Famille McCall ! Enfin, le mot chalet était plus parce qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la forêt et que les murs extérieures et quelques pièces étaient en bois, parce que un chalet de 3 étages, avec un nombre impressionnant de chambre et autre pièce pour accueillir toute la famille, la meute, un immense garage et une petite dépendance transformer en un petit appartement pour les amis ou ceux de la famille qui en avaient besoin, ce n'était pas le définition commune de ''chalet''.

À peine, Scott coupait le contacte, qu'ils virent arriver en courant Georgia ''Jo'' McCall, la grand-mère de Scott, qui venait à leur rencontre, mère de trois enfants, grand-mère de six, les années avaient eu très peu d'effets sur elle, blonde avec quelque cheveux blanc, longiligne, pas très grande, une présence et une beauté qui coupé le souffle quand elle rentrait dans une salle, mais attention sous ces airs de gentil, elle est et reste une compagne d'alpha et à ce titre elle se doit de veiller sur sa famille, attention, à ceux qui s'approchaient trop près!

- Pile à l'heure comme toujours, Méli regarde toi, plus les années passent est plus tu es magnifique, oh ! Mais qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour sa belle-fille qui lui répondit par un sourire, mais ne ratant pas les yeux au ciel de son petit-fils. Mais où est passé mon petit bout, regarde-toi un vrai petit homme ! Aller viens dans le bras de ta mamie ! Dit-elle en tendant les bras pour serrer son petit-fils. Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, toi et papi !

- Allez ! venez, on n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer ! J'espère que vous avez faim ?

- Je meurs de faim ! Dit Scott en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Jo.

- Hello ! Tout le monde ! Hurla Scott, arrivé dans le salon où tout le monde étaient réunis.

La pièce était bien décorée, des canapés et des fauteuils étaient dispersés autour d'une immense cheminée avec une grande table-base au centre, remplit de tasse et de verre plus ou moins remplie. Tous étaient réunis attendant les derniers arrivant, Jeffrey ''Jeff'' McCall trônait au centre de la pièce, assis sur son fauteuil, il était le chef de famille, l'alfa de leur meute, des épaules carrés, une stature altière, la tête droite, un regard vert perçant.

- Scott ! Hurla Annie, la cousine de ce dernier en se jetant à son cou.

Elle ressemblait à sa mère, Sophia McCall, une beauté de l'Europe de l'est venue étudier aux États-Unis et qui y avait trouvé l'amour, l'oncle de Scott, Ted, toutes deux avaient des cheveux longs et d'un noir de nuit, qui entourait un visage fin et bien dessiné. Si Annie continuait sur sa lancé, elle deviendrait aussi une magnifique femme, même si elle en avait déjà les manières. Ted, enfin Théodore, lui, était le second enfant de Jeff et Jo, il était nais 3 ans après le père de Scott, et il ressemblait à son père, en de nombreux points mais il avait hérité de sa mère, ses yeux bleus et des reflets blonds dans ses cheveux brun. Sophia et lui s'étaient mariés à la fin de leur étude, il y a une vingtaine d'années et étaient nais de cette union trois enfants, Taylor, 20 ans, une copie parfaite de son père, Annie, 15 ans et la petite dernière, Stefanie, 5 ans, qui porte encore quelque trace de ses rondeurs de bébé, mais dont le regard ne laisser que très peu d'espoir quant au calme de cette dernière. À cette embrassade était venue se greffer Megan, la tante de Scott. Celle-ci était le dernier enfant de Jeff et Jo ; et surtout une surprise pour eux, elle fût la fille qu'il manquait à cette fratrie, enfin, c'est ce que ses parents ont pensé pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse et ne devienne un vrai garçon manqué, toujours à suivre ses frères quel que soit l'endroit où ils allaient. Elle fût ainsi jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Bryan, grâce à lui, elle s'assagit et i ans donna naissance à des jumeaux, James et Edward ''Ed'', qui faisait le bonheur de toute la famille.

- Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu mon grand !

- Je pense qu'il a passé l'âge qu'on l'appelle mon grand, hein ? Dit Taylor en passant le bras autour des épaules de Scott après que sa sœur et sa tante se soient éloignés.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut bien remarquer que sur le coup elle n'a pas trop tors ! Sourit Scott, quand il remarqua qu'à présent, il arrivait au nez de son cousin. Et pour ton info, moi, je n'ai pas encore fini ma croissance !

- Pfuu ! Sale morveux ! Râla Taylor sous les rires de la salle.

- Aller ! Trêve de bavardages et vient te montrer à ton grand-père, que je puisse voir quel beau jeûne homme tu es devenu en trois ans !

En s'approchant de son grand-père, il vit un autre homme que celui de ses souvenirs, en face de lui était un homme que les années avaient rattrapé, les quelques cheveux blanc sur la chevelure noire avaient laissé place à des cheveux poivre et sel et de nombreuse rides étaient venues s'ajouter au 2-3 déjà présentent. Trois ans qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus, qu'ils n'avaient pas étaient tous réunis sous ce toit, qu'ils n'avaient pas été une famille. Et le cœur de Scott se serra à cette penser, ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis depuis l'enterrement de son père, il y a trois ans, et depuis, il avait été trop dur pour lui et surtout sa mère de faire le voyage et revenir dans cette maison qui renfermait tellement de souvenir, mais cette année, Sa mère avait décidé de surmonter la douleur, il n'avait pas le choix, ils devaient être présent pour la première fête de la nouvelle lune de Scott !

Quand il fût proche de son grand-père, il fût happé par les bras de celui-ci, qui le serra contre son cœur.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-il à l'oreille de Scott, quoi qu'on dise, Scott était le fils de son fils aîné, le futur chef de famille et de ce faite, il était à part. Ses autres petits enfants le comprenaient et n'en tenaient rigueur ni à Scott ni à leur grand-père.

- Toi aussi ! Dit Scott en resserrant l'étreinte autour de son grand-père.

* * *

Puis sa mère et lui firent le tour de la pièce pour dire bonjour comme il se devait ! Ils partirent, ensuite, tous vers la salle à manger pour déjeuner, Scott fût placé à la droite de son grand-père. Le repas se passa entra éclat de rire, souvenir, discutions animées et autre. Quand Ted se tourna vers son neveu et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa première année au Lycée.

-Bien !

- Bien et c'est tous ? Demanda Taylor. Moi, je me souviens de ma première année ...

- Nous, aussi on s'en rappel et si tu veux vraiment savoir, il vaut mieux passer sous silence 99,9% de cette année. Coupa Sophia.

- Oui mais ça fait quand même 0,1% de bon souvenir ! Non ?

- Oh oui, ton passage, on ne sait comment en second année ! Répliqua Ted ! Ce qui fit rire toute la table et, il faut le dire, vexa Taylor !

- Oh ! mais non ce n'est pas tous, Scott est co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse de son lycée et ils sont allés haut dans le championnat ! N'est-ce pas Scott ? Et il a fini dans les premiers de sa classe, enfin même si pour ça je crois qu'il faut plutôt féliciter Lydia et Danny ! Dit Melissa avec une petite point de fierté.

- Lydia ! Et c'est qui ? Ta copine ? Demanda Annie taquine.

- C'est juste une amie et puis elle sort avec Jackson ! Répondit Scott en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Oh ! J'en reviens pas qu'il se soit trouvé une nana ! Sur ce coup Taylor eu l'air impressionné. Bon alors, ça doit être ce Danny ?

- Pfft ! Non il est avec Stiles !

- En gros tu tiens la chandelle?! Mon pauvre chéri ! rigola Meg.

- Mais non !

- Alors, tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Jeff devenu très sérieux.

- Non, je n'ai personne. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas !

- En fait, il est un peu à cran quand il s'agit de ce sujet parce qu'il s'est fait larguer le dernier jour de cours ! Glissa Melissa à Jo qui était à côté d'elle,le moins discrètement possible.

- MAMAN ! S'indigna Scott sous les rires de la table.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est la vie privée ?

- Oui. Et sache que tant que je serais en vie tu n'en auras aucune !

- Super ! Souffla Scott.

- Et pourquoi elle t'a laissé tomber ?

- Pour pouvoir se taper des petits français sans arrière penser !

- MAMAN !

- Quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas la vérité peut-être ?

Scott préféra se taire, plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Après ce petit intermède sur la vie sentimentale de Scott, les conversations reprirent ainsi que les rires. Et c'est ainsi que la fin du repas. Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent, pour toute la famille, entre jeux et éclat de rire.

* * *

Quand Jeff et Jo se couchèrent cette nuit-là, Jo dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le chalet si plein de vie et de rire depuis longtemps, mais ils savaient tous deux que les rires ne dureraient plus très longtemps.

-On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Jo demanda.

- Non, tous à était prévu depuis trop longtemps et l'avenir de notre meute en dépend et autant qu'il m'en coûte, je dois la faire passer avant notre famille, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps.

- La seule chose qu'il nous manque, ma chère, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous manque, du temps. Murmura-t-il dans la nuit noire.

- Je souhaiterai tellement qu'il l'ait rencontré et tous ne serais qu'un mauvais souvenir !

- Il reste deux semaine et une pleine lune ! Maintenant il ne nous reste plus que l'espoir ! Dit Jeff en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

Fin Chapitre 3


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Cette chambre avait été celle de son père et depuis qu'il était assez grand pour dormir seul, c'est celle-ci qu'il occupait chaque fois qu'il venait. Le lit était immense, en bois tout comme le mobilier de la pièce, deux petites tables de nuit qui se trouvaient de part et autre du lit, ainsi qu'une commode et un bureau. Couchait au centre du lit, Scott dormait, mais d'un sommeil agité, il remuait, se tournant de gauche à droit, les traits tirés, en sueur.

* * *

_Il faisait noir, malgré la pleine Lune brillant dans le ciel, Scott était seul, quelque part, perdu dans la grande forêt, il avait suivi une petite sourie qui l'avait éloigné de sa meute et surtout de sa mère. Il était terrifié, le moindre bruit le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même, regarder dans chaque direction, le museau en l'air dans l'espoir de sentir la moindre odeur familière. Il était, également, trempé, il était tombé dans le petit cour d'eau à quelque mètre de là. Et c'est alors, qu'il vit deux points bleus, presque blanc dans l'obscurité de la forêt et qu'il sentit cette odeur, c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu et pourtant, quand le loup à laquelle elle appartenait s'approcha, il fût sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce loup, qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa meute. C'était un immense loup noir, enfin immense du point de vue d'un louveteau, avec des yeux d'un bleu glacé. Alors, que le loup s'approchait de lui, il prit peur, il n'était que petit loup et s'il s'était introduit sur le territoire de ce loup ou sa meute, il pouvait se faire tuer et il ne verrait plus jamais sa mère, il baissa la tête, ses oreilles plaquaient et mit la queue entre ses pattes. Quand le loup ne fût plus qu'à quelque mètre de lui, il se roula sur le dos et émit quelque petit couinement, espérant que le loup ne l'attaquera pas. Arrivait à sa hauteur, le loup noir avança le museau et se mit à le sentir, puis à la grande surprise de Scott, il s'assit devant lui et le tira entre ses pattes pour essayer de le réchauffer un peu, s'occupant de lui comme l'aurai fait sa mère. Bizarrement, Scott se sentit en sécurité comme s'il était à sa place, au côté de ce loup. Dans les heures qui suivirent, Scott restât soit couché entre les pattes de son loup soit en train de jouer avec lui. Quelque heure avant le lever du soleil, le loup se leva et commença à s'éloigner, Scott se sentit perdu, que venait-il de se passer, pourquoi partait-il, sans lui ? Puis le loup s'arrêta et tourna la tête, l'attendant, Scott se leva si vite que ses petites pattes s'emmêlèrent et qu'il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le sol, le loup noir émit un grondement comme un rire, ce qui vexa Scott. Une fois remit sur ses pattes Scott rejoignit son nouvel ami, ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt, le loup noir donnait l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose, le museau à ras du sol, humant l'air, à un moment, il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait parce que qu'il accéléra légèrement le pas, mais pas trop pour ne pas perdre le petit louveteau. Arrivé dans une petite clairière, Scott sentit une odeur plus que familière, ses parents, ses oreilles se levaient sur sa tête et sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens, il sautait autour de son nouvel ami en jappant, alors que le loup baissait la tête pour essayer de le calmer, un grognement retentit. Un grand loup marron aux yeux vert et une louve plus claire venait d'entrer dans la clairière, les parents de Scott avaient accoururent dès qu'ils avaient senti l'odeur de leur fils, son père avait les babines retroussé, les poils hérissé, prêt à attaquer. Scott fût tellement surpris par l'attitude de ses parents, qu'il se réfugia entre les pattes avant du loup noir, mais celui-ci se recula, les oreilles plaqués sur la tête et poussa Scott, du museau, vers ses parents. Perdu, Scott commença à s'éloigner du loup pour aller vers ses parents, à mi-parcours, s'arrêta, se retourna et courut vers le loup noir, arrivait à sa hauteur, il se tient en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières et essaya d'atteindre le museau de son ami, celui-ci le baissa et le frotta à celui de Scott. Puis il se retourna et partit sans se retourner, même pas quand Scott se mit à japper pour lui dire au revoir. Quand le loup eu disparu dans la forêt, Scott repartie vers ces parents._

* * *

Scott ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, il s'assit, se passa les mains sur le visage et se rallongea les mains toujours en place, en poussa un soupir. Quel drôle de rêve, il était secoué pourquoi ce rêve maintenant ? Était-ce un rêve ou un souvenir ? Si c'est un souvenir, qui était ce loup ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Avant de fermer les yeux, il se dit que le lendemain, il demandera à sa mère.

Fin chapitre 4


	6. Chapter 5 12

Salut, alors je vous informe qu'il y a eu des petits changements dans les chapitres précédents, la plupart sont sans importance, sauf pour le prologue et le chapitre 1, en fait les passages où il est question du grand-père de Scott, on était remplacés par sa grand-mère (parce qu'il y a eu quelque changement dans le scripte orignal !), ainsi que le dialogue à la fin du chapitre 3. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir embrouillé ! Si c'est le cas veuillez m'en excuser, mais ma « coscénariste », à qui je dois quelque idée et quelques chapitres quand je séchais, vient juste de revenir de vacance avec une tonne « d'idée totalement délire » !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Après ce rêve plus que réaliste, Scott passa une nuit calme. En se réveillant le lendemain, il ne lui restait que quelque bride du rêve, les yeux du loup était encrés, gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire tout comme son odeur. Après s'être douché et habillé, il descendit déjeuner, arrivé à la cuisine, il vit que presque toute sa famille était rassemblée autour de l'îlot central, les trois plus jeunes, eux, dormaient encore. Tout le monde était assis sur des tabourets de bar.

-Regardez qui daigne enfin nous faire profiter de sa présence !

-Salut tout le monde !

-Bien dormi cousin ? Demanda Taylor, en invitant Scott a venir s'asseoir entre lui et Annie. Ce qu'il fit après avoir embrassé sa mère

-On peut dire ça !

-Comment ça ? Voulut savoir sa grand-mère, alors qu'elle lui faisait passer un verre de jus d'orange et une assiette pleine de crêpe recouverte de sirop.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

-Vas-y raconte-nous ! S'empressa de demander Annie. Un jour sa curiosité la tuera !

-C'était la pleine lune, j'étais dans la forêt et ce loup noir, immense, est sorti de nulle part ! En fait, je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de ce loup

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Annie

-Ce sont ses yeux, je suis sûr que je les ai déjà vus, mais avant, ce n'étaient que deux points bleus et là j'ai vu tout le corps du loup. Et c'était tellement réaliste, je sentais les odeurs et tous, c'était comme si j'y étais ! Oh ! Et toi et papa étiez là ! Ajouta-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

-Peut-être que c'était un souvenir ! Dit Taylor. Tu sais, vu que c'est bientôt la pleine lune et que dans ton rêve c'était aussi le cas, peut-être que comme tu étais trop petit pour te souvenir de tes transformations, y'a eu un déclic là-dedans ! Expliqua-t-il en tapant le crane de Scott avec le point. J'ai pas raison ? C'était assez clair ?

Il regarda tous les adultes de la pièce, qui s'étaient tus et avaient l'air étrange, tous regardait Melissa qui était blanche et ne quittait pas son assiette des yeux.

-Mélissa, est-ce qu'on peut se parler en privé ? S'il te plait ? Demanda Jeff.

Enfin, ça sonnait plus comme un ordre, alors que Jeff se levait et quittait la cuisine, Melissa regarda son fils qui venait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et de finir son déjeuner, qu'une longue journée, les attendaient tous. Le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'est que Jo, Ted et Sophia suivirent le mouvement et quittèrent la cuisine à la suite de Jeff et Mélissa. Les trois cousins se tournèrent vers leur tante pour demander des explications, celle-ci les regarda, leurs sourit et leur dit de reprendre leur déjeuner, alors, qu'elle commençait à débarrasser le petit déjeuner.

-Meg ! Appela Annie. Mais celle-ci fit la sourde oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demandèrent Scott et Taylor en même temps. Tous trois avaient l'air perdu, mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Devant la détresse de sa nièce et de ses neveux, elle essaya de les rassurer, leur dit que ce n'était pas grave et que d'ici le déjeuner, ils verraient que tout ce serait arrangé ! Parole de scout !

-toi ! Scout ! Je paie pour voir ! Rigola Annie.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant scout, il est où le tien ? Demanda Taylor à sa tante.

Scout était le surnom donné à Bryan par ses neveux, parce qu'il était toujours prêt ! Quel que soit la situation !

-Il est parti tôt ce matin pour récupérer Steve et toute sa petite famille ! Et ils ne devraient plus tarder !

-C'est vrai ! S'exclamèrent les trois cousins d'une même voix

-Vrai de vrai ! Souri Meg alors que les trois ''enfants'' gobaient ce qu'il leur restait de petit-déjeuner.

Steve était le cousin de Meg et Ted. Lui et sa soeur, Elisabeth ''Beth'', avaient été recueillis par Jeff et Jo après la mort de leur parent (Thomas, le frère cadet de Jeff et Barbara), il venait donc grossir les rang du noyau familiale de la meute, c'est-à-dire, la famille proche de l'alpha ; Steve avait 16 ans et Beth 5, quand Jeff les avaient adoptés, depuis ce jour, ils étaient passés du rang de simple cousin à celui de frères et soeurs et attention à celui ou celle qui s'approchaient d'eux. Quelques années plus tard, Steve avait rencontré son Compagnon, Grégory ''Greg'', à 18 ans et après autant d'année, ils étaient aussi amoureux que les premiers jours, deux ans après leur rencontre était nais, Roy et onze ans plus tard il fut rejoint par Jennifer. Beth, elle, n'avait pas encore trouvé sa moitié. Pour Roy, comme pour Scott, cette année sera une première, leur première nuit de la nouvelle lune ! À peine Meg finissait sa phrase que des voiture si firent entendre dans la cour, abandonnant leur petit-déj, les trois jeunes loup partirent au pas de course vers la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir accueillir leur cousins, l'incident des dernières minutes oublier !

Quand ils arrivaient sur le perron, ils virent arriver deux voitures, Bryan était au volant de l'une alors que Steve conduisait l'autre. À peine les voitures stoppées que Roy et Elisabeth sortaient des véhicules pour aller à la rencontre de leurs cousins. Elisabeth était un petit brin de femme, mais avec un caractère bien trempé, des cheveux châtains coupés au carré. Roy, quant à lui était grand, à 16 ans, il faisait déjà la même taille que Taylor, des épaules carrés, tout comme le visage et des cheveux bruns coupés court. Il était la copie-conforme de Greg, alors que Jennifer, sa sœur, était plus proche de Steve. Steve faisait une petite tête de moins que Greg, plus longiligne, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris dont il était très fier, surtout qu'il avait « réussit à les transmettre à ses deux enfants ! ».

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

-Penses-tu que c'était « lui » ? Demanda Jo avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Jeff le pensait ! Vous auriez dû le voir avec Scott, cette nuit-là ! Répondit Mélissa.

-Vous auriez dû nous le dire ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cette histoire ! Gronda Jeff. Non, ne me dit rien, c'est junior ?

-Oui, il voulait d'abord trouver ce loup avant de dire quoi que ce soit !

-Et il ne l'a jamais trouvé ? Voulut savoir Ted.

-Non, il passait chaque moment de temps libre et chaque pleine lune à le chercher. Mais il n'a jamais rien trouvé, comme si ce loup n'avait jamais existé. On avait même fini par se demander si ... si on ne l'avait pas imaginé ! À la fin de sa phrase, la voix de Mélissa se cassa, elle était au bord des larmes.

Voyant la détresse de sa belle-fille, Jo s'approcha et la prie dans ses bras, la serra et lui glissa quelques mots apaisant à l'oreille en la balançant d'avant en arrière comme on le fait avec un petit enfant.

-Allez, ça va aller ! Dit Sophia, en serrant la main de sa belle-soeur.

-Comment ça pourrait aller ? Demanda Mélissa, se desserrant légèrement de l'étreinte de Jo.

-Eh bien ! Si ce loup existe et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, sinon Scott n'aurait pas rêvé de lui. Et qu'il est celui qui pourrait nous sortir des problèmes que l'on connaît. Alors il nous reste 4 semaines pour le trouver !

-Et comment ? Les seules personnes qui connaissent son odeur son Scott et Mélissa ! Alors je te le redemande comment on fait ?! Demanda Ted à sa femme.

-C'est simple ! Si Scott a rêvé de ce loup, alors on pourrait lui demander de le chercher demain lors de la pleine lune. Et avec un peu de chance et d'espoir, il le trouvera et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits louveteaux ! Redescend sur terre, mon coeur ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée !

-Parce que tu trouves qu'on a beaucoup d'autres option ! Cria Sophia dont le défaitisme de son mari l'énervait au plus huit-point !

À la fin de la phrase de Sophia, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, le silence n'était brisé que par les pleurs et les reniflements de Mélissa.

-Admettons que ce loup soit le bon, il faudrait que Mélissa ET Scott le cherche pour augmenter les chances de le trouver ! Dit enfin Ted en insistant sur le fait que Scott devait se joindre à sa mère pour les recherches.

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Et comment on convaincra Scott de faire ça ?

-Je m'en occupe ! Dit Jo.

Jeff qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la discutions entre son fils et sa femme, prit la parole et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il avait les traits tiré.

-Admettons que je donne mon accord, je vous prévient si après-demain nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de ce loup, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Vous m'avez bien compris, cet accord est trop important pour notre survie. Et autant cela me coûte de faire une chose pareille à Scott, je le dis et le répète, je ne peux faire passer son bien-être, celui d'une seule personne, avant celui de notre meute ! Suis-je claire ?

-Oui. Dirent Ted et Sophia, alors que Mélissa, elle, secouait la tête de haut en bas. Jo avait gardé le silence et ne quittait pas son mari des yeux. Lui ne pouvait rien faire mais elle, peut-être, pourrait faire en sorte que son petit-fils soit heureux et ça il le mérité. Et elle ferait tous, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle fera ! Parole de Jo McCall !

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et la tête de Megan passa par l'ouverture de la porte pour les informer que Steve et Greg venaient d'arriver. Quand tous se levèrent et se preparaient à quitter la salle, elle demanda si tous c'était arrangés. Jeff lui dit qu'ils seraient tous fixés le lendemain de la pleine lune. Mais que pour l'instant il fallait faire bonne figure devant les enfants. Ils acquiescèrent tous et quittèrent la salle pour aller rejoindre les jeunes.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon où tous c'étaient réunis, ils furent accueillit par des rires et des discutions plus qu'animée, Taylor était encore en train de faire le pitre secondé par Scott et Roy. Ils arrêtèrent dès que leur grand-père entra dans la salle. Les nouveaux arrivant allèrent dire bonjour et après quelque minute de calme, le trio infernal reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les rires reprirent de plus beaux surtout quand des détails un peu trop privé étaient évoqués, sous les cris outrés des principaux concernés.

Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Jo ainsi que ses ''filles'' se dirigèrent en cuisine pour faire de bons petits plats pour toute la famille.

Le repas se passa dans un calme religieux, quelques discutions par ci par là, mais pas plus, pas comme dans le salon ce matin. Tous profitaient de la présence des uns et des autres avant l'arrivée du reste des membres de la meute, tout au long de l'après-midi, qui se promettait être très long. Entre les bonjours et autres politesse, discutions sur qui a fait quoi, quand, où et comment. Une vrai réunion de famille quoi ! Chacun prenant des nouvelles des autres, ce genre de réunification de la meute ne se passer que 1 fois par an et durée un mois entier, de la pleine lune de juillet à la prochaine en août, de quoi alimenter les conversations pour des heures et des heures ! Et ça, tous autour de cette table, le savaient, ce n'était pas de tout repos, pour eux c'était un mois où ils n'avaient pas une seule second à eux, ils devaient veiller à ce que tout le monde soit loger à la même enseigne quel que soit leur statue au sein de la meute. Le ''débarquement'' comme les jeunes l'appelait été conséquent, ils n'attendaient pas moins d'une soixantaine de personne, certes les McCall n'était pas une grande meute mais elle était l'une des plus ancienne d'Amérique et donc leurs avis était très respectés.

C'est donc dans le calme ambiant que Sophia, Meg et Steve montèrent leurs enfants respectifs au lit pour une petite sieste d'avant le ''débarquement''. Que Ted et Jeff allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de l'alpha, et que ce qui restait, aidait à débarrasser la table. Quand tout fut presque finit, Jo appela Scott et lui demanda de la suivre. Scott jeta un regard à sa mère qui lui fit signe d'aller avec sa grand-mère.

* * *

Jo les mena tous les deux dans la véranda, de laquelle on avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin et un bout du lac et son dégradé de bleu. Ils restèrent silencieux quelque temps, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre, Scott avait toujours était très proche de son grand-père, mais avec sa grand-mère, c'était totalement différent, comme s'ils étaient pareils, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mots pour se comprendre, entre eux tous étaient toujours simple, claire et qui sait peut-être étaient-ils plus semblable qu'ils ne le pensaient. Alors qu'avec son grand-père, il avait l'impression de devoir lui montrer de quoi il était capable et ce continuellement ! C'est pour cela qu'il aimait plus que tous ces moment avec elle (et sa mère), il pouvait être Scott, le vrai Scott.

Puis Jo se décida à parler, sellant le destin de son petit-fils et elle l'espérait pour le meilleur !

-Alors ce loup ?

-Eh bien ! Questionna Scott les sourcils froncer, mais que voulait sa grand-mère ?

-Tu n'es pas curieux ? Moi, j'avoue que je le suis un peu ! Imagine que ce soit ...

-Attend, je t'arrête de suite ! Cria Scott. Même si c'était lui, tu crois pas que je suis un peu jeune encore pour me lier ? Et puis j'ai des tas de truc à faire et à vivre avant ! Y'a la fac, les soirées entre amis et puis j'ai le lycée à finir, c'est pas des trucs que je veux manquer parce que je serais lié ! Commença à paniquer Scott.

Devant la crise de panique de son petit-fils concernant une hypothétique union, Jo sentit son coeur se briser ! Et sa volonté d à retrouver ce loup ne fut que renforcer, il était hors de question que Scott ne sacrifie son avenir pour un contrat stupide !

-Je ne disais pas cela dans ce sens, mon chéri ! Tempérât-elle. Je disais juste que ça serait marrant de le chercher demain, non ? Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien ! Finit-elle en poussant son petit-fils de l'épaule avec un petit sourire. Allez avoue, tu as envie d'en savoir plus !

-Et s'il n'est plus là, tu sais, il avait l'aire plus vieux que moi, et peut-être que ... je sais pas, il a quitté la vallée !

-Tu ne le seras pas, si tu ne le chercher pas ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre pendant la pleine lune ? Le dit à personne mais j'ai toujours trouvé ce moment ennuyeux, surtout quand toute la meute est présente, je peux...

-... pas être libre de faire ce que tu veux ! Je voie très bien ce que tu veux dire ! Sourit-il. Mais t'as pas tort, et puis qu'est-ce que je risque ?

-Rien du tout !

-C'est ça, rien du tout, alors c'est décidé, je pars à la chasse au loup noir !

-Ha ! Ça, c'est mon petit-fils préféré ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur celle de Scott, elle y déposa un baiser. Mais pas un mot de tout ça à qui conque !

-Compte sur moi !

-T'imagine s'il apprenait que tu es mon préféré ! Oh! Le bain de sang !

-Hum hum !

Puis ne tenant plus ils éclatèrent de rire ! C'était toujours ça avec sa grand-mère !

Le chapitre 5 étant trop long, voici la fin de la 1èr partie !


	7. Chapter 5 22

**CHAPITRE 5 (2/2)**

Une immense lune blanche et ronde brillait dans le ciel, un jour s'était écoulé depuis la réunification de la meute McCall et tous étaient présents dans une clairière à moins d'un kilomètre à l'est du chalet. À quelques mètres de là, se trouvait les bords du lac et tout autour d'eux la forêt s'étendait sur des milles et des milles à travers les montagnes, de ce fait peu de mère quittaient leurs petits des yeux, de nombreux dangers rodent dans ces bois, surtout quand on est encore jeune et que l'on s'aventure seul. C'est en voyant les mères veiller sur leurs petits, que Scott prit conscience de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver si cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas rencontré ce loup. La peur de ces parents, combien de fois lui avait-on répété de ne pas s'éloigner du groupe, pour lui, cela s'était bien fini, mais pour combien ce n'avait pas été le cas ? Secouant la tête, Scott chassa ces idées noires et reporta son attention à ses cousins qui jouaient avec les plus petits, il avait tellement grandit depuis qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois, c'était de vrais petits loups ! Plus tard, quand Meg, Steve et Sophia vinrent récupérer leurs petits, ceux-ci étaient couchés les uns sur les autres, épuiser d'avoir tant joué avec les plus grands. Une fois, les quatre cousins libérés de toute contrainte, ils se joignirent aux autres jeûnes tous rassemblés dans un coin de la clairière.

Puis des quatre coins de la forêt et du lac, la nuit pouvait commencer ! Nombreux sont ceux, dont son grand-père et ses oncles qui répondirent à l'appel. Quand le silence revint, chaque groupe parti de son côté, tous ne se reverrait que le lendemain. Faisant un dernier signe de tête à sa mère, Scott suivit le groupe des jeunes, après quelques mètres, tous se mirent à courir et jouer, se bagarrant comme des enfants, d'autre s'assirent ou se couchèrent au pied des arbres par petit groupe, même s'ils étaient de la même meute, ce n'est pas en se voyant une fois par an que de véritables relations se noue. Scott était couché au côté de Taylor, fatigué d'avoir joué avec ses cousins les plus petits, il en avait oublié la discutions qu'il avait eue avec sa grand-mère, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se reposer cinq minutes. Même s'il n'y prêtait pas, enfin plus, attention de nombreuses têtes tournaient et se retournaient pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il savait que s'il bougeait une seule patte, tout le regarderaient, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Très peu étaient ceux qu'il l'approchait lors des pleines lunes, qu'il le veuille ou non, Scott était le numéro un sur la liste de succession au rang d'alpha et cette position se traduisait par une quasi inexistante de solitude lors de ces événements. C'est pour cela qu'il restait toujours entouré de Roy et Taylor, ils étaient ses ''armes de dissuasion personnelle'', ce qui faisait bien rire sa grand-mère. Roy et Taylor, eux, étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir cette place auprès de leur cousin, car en plus de le ''protéger'', celle-ci leur assurait une place plus importante au sein de la meute.

Surgissant de nul, Annie se jeta sur Scott, qui assoupit, la tête sur les pattes, ne s'attendait pas à une attaque. Ce relevant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, surpris, à moitié encore assoupie, il se tourna vers Roy et Taylor, qui, le museau en l'air, éviter Scott du regard. Comprenant qu'ils étaient dans le coup, Scott se tourna vers Annie qui appuyait sur ses pattes avant n'attendant qu'un simple mouvement de la part de Scott pour commencer à rigoler un peu ! N'y tenant plus Scott bondit sur elle, mais la manqua, il partit à sa poursuite entre les arbres, Taylor qui s'était rallonger, commença à ce lever quand un léger grognement de Roy le stoppa, le regardant, Roy leva les yeux au ciel, regarda Taylor jusqu'à ce que celui-ci secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droit et se recouche. Roy n'avait pas tort, ils étaient assez grands pour savoir se défendre, mais une partie de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci, de jeter un coup d'oeil à gauche ou à droite, il avait toujours veillé sur eux et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

Le museau collait au sol ou bien en l'air, Scott cherchait sa cousine, celle-ci avait toujours un don pour les parties de cache-cache. Annie était rapide et rusée, un instant, Scott l'avait à moins d'un mètre de lui et l'instant d'après, il était dans la forêt à la chercher ! Scoot grogna légèrement, elle devait bien rire. Il eut envie de rebrousser chemin et de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, mais il ne le pouvait pas, jamais se conscience ne lui aurait permis de faire une telle chose et c'est pourquoi il était là, le museau en l'air, ses sens à l'affût, à essayer de capter le moindre signe, la moindre odeur qui lui dirait ou trouver Annie !

Mais c'est une tout autre odeur qu'il renifla, celle-ci l'intriguer, elle lui était familière, mais il ne pouvait pas une identité sur elle ! Il la suivit, arrivait au bord du lac, il continua de suivre la trace de l'odeur. Et c'est après quelque minute de marche, qu'il le vit ! Un immense loup noir couchait entre les racines d'un arbre tout aussi immense. Il n'était à moins de deux mètres du loup et pourtant celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Scott s'assit et le regarda, la tête penchait, ne l'avait-il pas sentit arriver ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Avait-il le sommeil si profond ? Et lui, que faisait-il encore là, à regarder ce loup ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait machine arrière profitant du sommeil de l'autre ? Dormait-il vraiment ? Toutes ces questions et beaucoup d'autres se bousculait dans la tête de Scott, mais la plus importante était : pourquoi ce loup l'hypnotisait-il à ce point ? Était-ce sa couleur, ce noir plus sombre que la nuit éclairée par les rayons de la lune, ou son odeur, musqué, forte, à faire dresser les poils sur le dos, mais avec un je ne sais quoi d'acidulé, cette odeur était puissante, presque aussi forte que celle de son grand-père, était-il un alpha ? Mais où était sa meute ?, pourquoi était-il seul ? Ce loup attisait quelque chose en Scott, en plus de sa curiosité, ses idées étaient embrouillées par toutes les questions sur cet animal. Perdu dans ses pensées, Scott n'avait pas vu que les yeux du loup s'étaient ouverts et ne le lâchait pas. Reprenant ses esprits, Scoot se concentra sur le loup et fut paralysé par le regard de celui-ci, c'était les yeux bleus de son rêve, d'un bleu glacial, il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'y arrivait pas ! Ses pattes ne bougeaient pas comme collés au sol. Le loup se leva, s'étira, puis à la grande surprise de Scott, se rassit. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Le loup ne le quittait pas des yeux, Scoot avait l'impression d'être examiné comme passé au rayon X et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du loup. N'y tenant plus Scott fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait devant une autre personne que ses grands-parents, son oncle et sa mère, il baissa la tête, ainsi que ses oreilles comme muet par son instinct.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le loup s'approchait de lui, quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il se coucha, ses yeux fermés, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais que lui faisait ce loup ? Puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, le loup noir passa son museau dans le cou de Scott, le reniflant puis le museau disparu et une langue le lécha sur sa joue gauche. Comme électrocutait par ce geste, Scott ouvrit les yeux et ce releva, le loup était assis à quelque centimètre de lui, dans ses yeux Scott crut voir une pointe d'amusement !

Se moquait-il de lui ? N'écoutant que son instinct, Scott tendit le cou et lui rendit la pareille. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi il alla frotter sa tête dans le cou de l'autre mâle, quand le loup émit un grognement, Scott stoppa net son geste, la tête toujours cachée dans la fourrure du loup, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Ne finissant pas d'étonner Scott, contre toute attente, le loup noir lui rendit son ''pseudo-câlin'', ainsi appelé parce que Scott jure et jurera ne jamais avoir compris le pourquoi du comment de son geste !

Toutes ses questions concernant cet animal avait disparues, tout ce qu'il restait à Scott était cette envie dévorante de rester près de ce loup, ne plus le quitter et pourquoi ne pas commencer en passant la nuit avec lui ? Quand le loup se recula et retourna entre les racines de l'arbre qu'il avait délaissé il y a plusieurs minutes, Scott, le suivit, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans le creux d'un autre arbre, un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Scott vit que le loup s'était légèrement décalé lui faisant une place à ses côtés. Scott bondit sur l'occasion que lui donner le loup d'être très près de lui et se rua vers lui, se coucha le plus proche possible sans trop exagérer, enfin d'après Scott. Quand Scott fût installé, le loup noir bougea et se colla à Scott, effleurant au passage la tête de Scott. Quand il fût installé, Scott expira fortement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Et c'est ainsi que Scott passa, la nuit aux côtés de ''son'' loup noir, ne pensant ni à sa famille, ni au lendemain, ne focalisant ses pensées que sur le loup. Quand il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec le loup, il se dit que rien au monde ne serait plus merveilleux que de pouvoir faire ça à chaque pleine lune.

Mais les lendemains ne sont pas toujours aussi doux qu'on ne le voudrait, mais cela est sens importance pour le moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Scott ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

Mais comment était-il rentré ?

Fin chapitre 5 (2/2)


	8. Chapter 6

**Salut, tout le monde ! merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Alors, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que la normal, parce que je ne risque pas d'en poster un autre avant 2 bonne semaines ! **

**Certains personnages vont être une peu OOC, vous serez prévenus!**

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Quand, le lendemain, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Scott. Il était couché dans son lit. Mais que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Comment était-il rentré ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé hier soir ?

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait les tympans. Décidé à se lever pour soigner ça, il se prépara et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

À peine, avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte la cuisine que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et qu'Annie lui tombait dans les bras, l'étouffant presque.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es bien là ! Elle s'éloigna un peu et passa ses mains le long du corps de Scott.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu … Scott n'eut pas le temps de finir de poser sa question, qu'une autre paire de bras l'encerclèrent.

- Oh mon chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Sa mère venait de s'ajouter à l'inspection d'Annie. Sauf que la sienne se termina par une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïeuhhh ! Mais vous allez me dire ce que vous avez toute le deux ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on a ? tu as entendu ça, Ann ? Dit sa mère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le pied gauche tapant le sol.

- Oui, très bien ! Annie hochait vivement la tête de haut en bas en imitant la posture de sa tante.

- Ce que l'on a ! Et bien je vais te le dire. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que hier, nous avons passés tes cousins et moi la nuit à te chercher ! pouvons-nous savoir où tu étais ? Plus elle avançait dans sa phrase et plus sa voix s'élevait.

- Me chercher ?! Mais pourquoi vous me cherchiez, j'étais avec vous toute la nuit ! Se justifiât-il en se tournant vers Roy et Taylor et attendant qu'ils le soutiennent.

- Quoi ? Demanda Annie les sourcils froncés, attirant l'attention de Scott sur sa mère et sa cousine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? À un moment, on jouait tous les deux et la seconde d'après, j'étais toute seule dans la forêt ! Et après, on t'a cherché le reste de la nuit avec Roy et Taylor, TOUTE LA NUIT ! tu n'imagines même pas ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! Pendant qu'Annie lui criait dessus, sa mère approuvée d'un hochement de tête.

- Écoutez, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlait, j'étais couché avec Roy et Taylor. Et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, je vous jure, je me rappelle d'absolument rien d'autre ! Et là, j'ai mal à la tête et vos crie n'aide en rien. Alors, je vais aller prendre un comprimé pour ma tête, puis essayer de prendre un petit-déjeuner au calme, s'il vous plaît ! Demanda ou plutôt supplia-t-il sa mère du regard. Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Soufflant, il se retourna vers le reste de sa famille, il vit sa grand-mère poser une assiette pleine de nourriture et surtout un verre d'eau dans lequel il voyait un comprimé fondre.

Se dirigeant vers sa place nouvellement attribuer, il s'assit et vida le verre d'une traite avant de repousser l'assiette et posa sa tête sur la table avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Alors tu te rappel vraiment de rien concernant le nuit dernière après que tu sois parti après Annie ? Le questionna Taylor.

- Rien de rien. Soufflât Scott, la tête toujours sur la table, ses bras repliés sur celle-ci.

- Bon et bien ! On va pas en faire tout un plat ! Le plus important c'est que Scott soit parmi nous, en bonne santé et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Demanda Jo à toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce et coupant court à toutes autres discutions qui ne mènerai à rien.

* * *

Tous reprirent donc leurs petit-déjeuner, et la discutions en resta là. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la bonne humeur ne reprenne le dessus sur l'inquiétude et les questions. Quand tous eurent finit, chacun partit vers le ''tableau de corvées'' sur lequel chaque membre de la famille étaient notés et à chacun incombait un tache pour la journée ou la matinée. Une fois, que chacun avaient pris connaissance de son travail, la cuisine se vida, ne laissant que Scott, Jo et Mélissa, toutes les deux finissant de ranger. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la cuisine à part celui de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, placard qui se ferme, etc. Une fois tout ranger à sa place, Jo et Mélissa s'assirent l'une et l'autre au côté de Scott, un tasse de café fumante chacune entre les mains. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Scott releva enfin la tête et regarda à tour de rôle sa mère et sa grand-mère, se demanda laquelle des deux allaient attaquer la première, se fut sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra sur son cœur, la tête enfuit dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Quand les garçons et Annie sont arrivés paniqués, j'ai vraiment pensé au pire ! Lui murmurât-elle en l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Jo les couvait du regard avec un petit sourire, elle aussi avait été terrorisée mais elle n'avait rien du laisser paraître, les apparences ''était le plus important '', elle n'avait pas eu le choix et était resté auprès de son mari pendant que sa belle-fille et ses petits-enfants recherchaient Scott.

- Et tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien même pas un petit détail, une odeur ou n'importe quoi qui permettrait de savoir ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant plus de cinq heures ?

- Je suis désole de vous avoir inquiété, tous ! Dit Scott, quand il se sépara de sa mère. Mais je ne me rappel absolument de rien, c'est le trou noir ! Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Finit par demander Scott, les coudes sur la table et la tête posé sur ses mains, plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère et sa grand-mère.

- Allez te casse pas la tête, p'tit loup ! Lui souffla sa grand-mère en passant la main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils. Arrête d'y penser et ça reviendra tous seul ! Ajouta cette dernière.

- Et si ça revient jamais ?

- Et bien tu feras avec ! Et puis dans quelque temps, tu n'y penseras même plus. Lui répondit sa mère.

- Bon ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais le temps passe et il y a beaucoup de chose à faire d'ici midi !

Et sur ces mots Mélissa et Jo se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Mélissa passa la porte, Jo se retourna vers Scott, qui se massait les tempes, les marteaux piqueurs étaient revenus

- Et vous jeûne homme, pour nous avoir fait une horrible frayeur. Vous êtes consigné dans votre chambre ! Dit-elle avec une grosse voix mais un sourire sur les lèvres qui n'allait pas ensemble ! Avec obligation de rester dans ton lit au moins jusqu'à midi ! Et n'oublie les comprimés à côté de l'évier !

- Bien M'dame et merci ! Finit par dire Scott avec un sourire.

Au moment où, Jo s'apprêtait à passer la porte, une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta, elle n'osait pas se retourner, mais il fallait qu'elle demande, prenant une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Et pour ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sais le loup noir ?

- Oh, oooohhh ! Et bien pour tout te dire, ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête, désolé, je le chercherai la prochaine fois !

Cette phrase frappa Jo comme une gifle, elle ferma les yeux, alors les dés étaient jetés, la partie commençait. Une partie dans laquelle, elle allait s'introduire de force et la remporter pour Scott, il devait avoir un moyen ! Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir jouer serré !

- Tu vas bien, grand-mère ? Finit par demander Scott, lui touchant le bras.

Le silence de sa grand-mère et son immobilisme l'avait inquiété. Jo sursauta et se tourna vers lui, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Bien entendue que je vais bien, je réfléchissais à deux, trois trucs. Le rassura-t-elle, puis l'embrassant sur le front lui dit de retourner se coucher, puis quitta la cuisine.

Scott haussa les épaules, après sa mère, voilà, que sa grand-mère s'y mettait aussi, mais quand ça cessera ? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre avec un verre d'eau et les comprimés pour son mal de tête que sa grand-mère lui avait préparée. Une fois, allongé dans son lit, Scott ferma les yeux et s'endormit de suite. Il passa le resta de la journée couché avec pour seul ami, son mal de tête.

* * *

Ce qui était bien avec le ''tableau de corvées'' était le fait que chaque semaine et à tour de rôle, ou même plusieurs en même temps, ils avaient des jours de ''congés''. Et quand celui de Scott arriva, il en fut plus qu'heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir plus loin que le ''petit jardin'', enfin tout est relatif, et allait plus loin. Non pas qu'être avec sa famille et la meute tous les jours et tout le temps, ne lui plaisait pas, il adorait ses moments, mais quand comme lui on vit toute l'année seulement avec sa mère, avoir une maison pleine de gens peut devenir étouffant à certain moment. Et là, Scott commençait à en avoir marre et il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il aille quelque part, n'importe où, mais loin du chalet. C'est pour cela que depuis un peu plus d'une heure, avec son portable qui, si cela était possible aurait été greffé par sa mère à même sa peau. Quand il regarda son portable, il vu un nombre important d'appel manqué et de message, il se promit de s'en occuper ce soir, cette après-midi, ce n'était que lui et … lui. Depuis l'incident de la pleine lune, trois jours plutôt, Scott n'avait plus aucun moment de solitude, il avait toujours quelqu'un qui regardait par-dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il allait. Et tout cela lui pesait, il avait même dû se battre avec sa mère pour avoir le droit de s'éloigner du chalet, il n'avait plus cinq ans ! C'est en bougonnant que Scott arriva au bord du lac, il n'était jamais venu ici, devant lui s'étendait le lac, le sol était recouvert d'herbe et cinq gros arbres étaient tout autour de lui, leur racine sortaient de terre. Et quand il regarda de plus près, il vit entre les racines de l'un d'eux, un drôle de creux, l'on aurait dit une sorte de fauteuil naturel avec de drôle d'accoudoir. Secouant la tête de ses bêtise, Scott s'assit entre les racines et regarda le lac, fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Combien de temps cela dura, il ne pourrait le dire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par des bruits provenant de la forêt qui n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait entendu jusque-là. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers les bruits et c'est là qu'il le vit !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme, une fois celui-ci sortit de la peine-ombre de la forêt.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attaqua l'homme,

L'homme portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir moulant, il était musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, un visage carré, des yeux qui avait l'air d'être vert mais avec la distance et le manque de visibilité, ce n'était pas sûr. Et des cheveux qui semblaient en bataille mais le gel utilisé pour la coiffure se devinait facilement. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Scott le trouva pas mal, et même mieux que pas mal, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'était pas attiré pas les mecs, mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête, la fatigue c'est sûr !

- Euuhh ! Moi, c'est Scott, Scott McCall ! Bredouillât-il, mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- McCall, hein ? Scott hocha la tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas un peu loin de votre territoire ?

- Comment ça ? En fait, euhm, à vrai dire, je marchais et je suis arrivait ici et, euhh, comme je trouvais la vue jolie, je me suis assis et j'ai dû m'assoupir quelque minute ! Et ça recommence, voilà, qu'il bafouille. Pendant sa phrase, Scott s'était relevé et après avoir enlevait la poussière de son fessier avec le dos de ses mains. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de territoire, je suis où là ?

- Chez les Hale !

- Oh ! Merde ! Désolé ! Je ne savais pas ! J'ai perdu la notion du temps et puis je marchais sans vraiment faire attention à où j'allais ou bien aux odeurs, alors euh … Scott commençait à paniqué

- C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! Lui dit l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin

''Mais il se fout ma moi'' en plus, pensa Scott. Voyant l'air choqué de Scott, l'homme en en noir émit un léger rire. Il continua sur sa lancé.

- C'est ok, tu peux te rasseoir si tu veux ça me dérange pas, du moment que tu te tais !

- ah ! D'accord ! Pas un mot, promit !

Scott se rassit à la place qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de l'homme. Et à son plus grand étonnement, l'homme vient s'asseoir à sa gauche ! Il poussa un soupire quand sa tête toucha l'arbre. Scott était comme hypnotisé par cette être dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, tien d'ailleurs, lui, il lui avait donné le sien et lui n'avait rien dit !

- Excuse-moi, mais tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom, non parce ce que je t'ai dit comment je m'appelle alors que c'est moi qui est posé la question le premier ! Et … il s'arrêta quand l'homme se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Oh mon dieu ! Je recommence, désolé, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, enfin, je veux dire je parle pas autant et mphmphmhp ! Ce fut une main sur sa bouche que le fit taire.

- J'ai dit en silence ! Scott secoua la tête entraînant la main toujours sur sa bouche dans le mouvement. Et donc je vais enlever ma main et plus aucun son ne sortira de cette bouche, ou bien je vais te bosser les fesses hors de cette endroit, c'est clair ?

La déclaration fut suivit par un nouveau hochement de tête pour Scott et la main disparu, l'homme repris la même position qu'il avait avant la question de Scott, enfin plutôt son discours, mais toute fois, pas sans avoir lâché un ''Derek''. Répondant ainsi à une des questions de Scott.

Scott tenu un peu moins de quinze minute avant que sa ''nouvelle'' personnalité ne prenne le dessus, c'est vrai, d'habitude ce n'était pas lui le bavard, ça c'est Stiles ! Pourtant depuis que ce type s'était assis à côté, il avait dû se mordre la langue ces quinze dernière minutes, il avait beaucoup trop de question à lui poser ! Bon déjà, il savait qu'il s'appelait Derek, et qu'il était plutôt pas mal, enfin, pour un mec du point de vue d'un autre mec qui n'était pas attiré par les autres mecs ! Non pas que ça le déranger, les mecs qui son attiré par les mecs, son meilleur ami en était un ! Enfin, pour dire que la seule raison de son silence était la lutte interne qu'il menait ! De toute façon, au pire qu'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver, se faire virer d'ici un coup de pied aux fesses ? Et puis, c'était juste pour faire connaissance, c'est pas ce que l'on fait avec une personne que l'on vient de rencontrer ?

Un soupire le sorti de ses pensées pour le moins embrouillait. Il tourna alors la tête vers Derek, celui-ci secouait la tête.

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ? Demanda Scott

- Pose les, tes questions ! Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de gigoter ! Soupira-t-il.

- Je gigote pas ! S'offusqua Scott.

Pour seul réponse, Derek ouvrit ses yeux restait fermés jusqu'à présent et regarda Scott.

- à ce point ? Désolé ! Scott ne savait plus où se mettre, il se couvrait le visage de ses mains. Je suis vraiment désolé mais en ce moment je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais …

Un petit rire le coupa.

- Tu ne t'arrête jamais ? Un fois lancé ?

- Quoi?! non pas du tout, d'habitude, je peux rester des heures sans parler, le bavard c'est Stiles pas moi ! Stiles, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, on se connaît … Se stoppant en plein milieu, il remit ses mains sur ses lèvres, en poussant un long soupire. Je recommence, hein ?

Il vit Derek hochait la tête de haut en bas. Ce qui valut un nouveau soupire de sa part !

- Bon alors, mes questions, tu es Derek Hale ?

- Question ou affirmation ?

- Question !

- Oui

- hein ? … Ah ! Oui, oui... Ok !

Petit silence, Scott regarda le lac. Et se lança.

- donc je suis chez les Hale ?

Hochement de tête.

- Et tu es Le ''Derek hale'', meilleur attaquant de l'équipe de Crosse de Beacon Hills high ? Le type qui a marqué le plus grand nombres de but dans une saison ? Celui qui à permit au lycée de monter au national et de les remporter deux années d'affilé ?

Derek le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. S'il continuait comme ça, se dit Scott, à trente ans, il serait plus ridé que son grand-père ! Enfin, ce n'était pas le point.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Toi ?

- Avec Jackson, mon autre meilleur ami, on a failli égaler ton record !

- Beacon Hills ? Hein ?

- Ouep et depuis toujours ! Le monde est petit ?!

- hum, hum !

Derek avait le regard dans le vide, regardant le lac. Un certain malaise, c'était installé entre eux. Scott se senti mal, il sa disait que s'était sa faute, lui et sa grande gueule.

- Désolé, pour tes parents. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de dire ça, crois moi je le sais. Mais je suis désolé !

- Ouai !

- Dis-moi, si c'est trop indiscret. Mais, euh, est-ce qu'un jour, ça ne fait plus mal, je veux dire est-ce que t'arrive à penser à eux sans avoir une sorte de pincement au cœur ?

- Qui ?

- Hein ? Scott tourna la tête vers Derek qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Qui tu as perdu ?

- Mon père ! Je sais que ce n'ai pas pareil de perdre un parent ! Mais, je...

- Si tu veux mon avis, toutes les personnes ont … une manière différente de faire leur deuil. Pour certaines, c'est plus rapide que pour d'autre.

- Hum hum !

Un long silence suivit. Tous deux plongé dans leurs pensées. Puis Scott changea de sujet et se remit à parler, Derek, lui, répondait quelque fois, autrement que par de ''hum hum'' ou autre. Et le silence revient, c'était presque naturel, sans tension ou malaise entre eux. Le silence fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Scott. Le sortant de sa poche, Scott regarda l'identifiant et poussa un très long soupire en décrochant.

- Oui, Maman ?

- …

- Non, c'est bon ! Je vais bien ! Levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, je sais où je suis !

Cette déclaration fit rigoler Derek, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et un regard noir, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Derek ! Au grand désespoir de Scott.

- Oui, promit. Soufflât Scott puis il raccrocha.

Il sa tourna vers Derek, celui-ci eu droit à un nouveau regard noir et tapa son épaule du poing, entraînant une petite guéguerre entre eux. Quand le calme revint, ils se réinstallèrent contre l'arbre, leurs épaules se frôlant !

- Ma mère et ma famille me lâche plus depuis trois jours, je peux même plus lever le petit doigt sans que l'on me demande si je vais bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, etc. tu vois le truc ?

- Hum hum.

- Tout ça parce que je me souviens plus d'une partie de la nuit de la pleine lune !

- Comment ça ?

- Ça ne m'avait pas fait ça depuis mes dix ans, je crois ! Je me suis levé le lendemain avec un mal de crâne horrible et plus aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente.

- Ça montre qu'il se souci de toi !

- Hum ! Peut-être ?! toute cette histoire, c'est bien finit. Alors je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont tous. Ça devient pesant !

- Hum hum .

Après plusieurs heures ensemble, Scott s'était habitué au monde de communication minimal de Derek, enfin, on s'y fait !

Ils furent à nouveau coupés par le portable de Scott.

- Qu'est- ce que je disais ! Y me lâche plus !

Regardant son téléphone, il vit qui venait de lui envoyait un message, ce qui entraîna une grimace.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Hum !

- Rien ! Mon ex-copine, une folle !

L'exclamation de Scott tira un nouveau rire à Derek.

- Si ! Je te jure, l'autre, elle m'envoie balader parce qu'elle part en vacance et qu'elle veut, je la cite, ''avoir l'esprit tranquille'' ! Tu y crois ?

Scott, à la fin de sa phrase, s'était tourné vers Derek et l'expression qu'il arborait, fit sourire Derek.

- Ouai, c'est ça ! Marres-toi !

- Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Dit-il son sourire toujours bien en place

C'était la première fois que Scott vit Derek sourire, sincèrement, il était détendu, il donnait l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de quelques années. Et Scott se dit qu'il était beau, très beau même. Il ne se débattait plus avec ses pensées concernant Derek depuis déjà plusieurs heures, il avait bien le droit de reconnaître un bel homme quand il l'en voyait un, non ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait être attiré par celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques seconds, Scott se mit à rire.

- désolé, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours, que l'on se fait larguer parce que c'est plus pratique ! Alison Argent est une folle ! Comme ça famille !

- …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Argent ? De Beacon Hills ?

- Oui ! Se hasarda Scott.

- Et cette Alison n'aurait pas une tante qui s'appellerait Kate par hasard ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Je te le confirme, cette famille est totalement et définitivement timbrée !

- Tu les connais ?

- Je dirais que Kate était la plus grosse bêtise d'ado de tout ce que j'ai pu faire !

- Nooooonnn !

- Si ! Et j'en suis pas fier !

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi !

Puis se regardant, ils se remirent à rire. Après plusieurs minutes, Derek cessa de rire et regarda Scott, qui lui riait toujours. Scott, quand il capta le regard de Derek sur lui demanda.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- rien !

Derek ne quittait pas Scott des yeux. Et Scott, lui, non plus, ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de, il l'espérait, son nouvel ami. Et tout ce passa très vite, Scott vit Derek se rapprocher de lui, il savait ou bien avait une certaine idée de ce qu'il allait se passait. Normalement, il aurait dû faire quelque chose, se reculer, parler. Mais son corps n'était pas d'accord avec son cerveau, alors que l'un lui criait de partir, l'autre ne bougeait pas, attendant que ce qu'il devait se passer, se passe. Et quand, les lèvres de Derek touchèrent les siennes, la sensation était bizarre mais en même temps, merveilleuse, il ne mit que quelques seconds avant de répondre au baiser. C'était tellement différent de tous ce qu'il avait connu avec Alison mais tellement mieux !

Quand il senti la langue de Derek essayait de se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Se reculant, Scott posa une main sur le torse de Derek, le repoussant légèrement et l'autre fut portait à ses lèvres.

- Scott ? Ça va ? Demanda Derek.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui ça va ! D'ailleurs, y faut que j'y aille, y vont se demander où je suis...

- Scott ! Calme-toi ! C'est rien, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Désolé ! Ok ? On oublie ? Derek posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Scott.

- Je suis calme, c'était une chouette après-midi et maintenant, j'y vais, alors, euh ! À la prochaine !

Scott, pendant sa phrase, avait retiré les mains de Derek de son visage. Et une fois, celle-ci finit, il se leva et fuis tout simplement cette endroit ! Ne se retournant qu'une fois arriver devant la baie-vitrée du chalet côté jardin.

Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Rentrant dans le salon, il le traversa, ignorant toutes les personnes présentent et monta directement dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à double tour et pria que personne ne viennent le déranger, il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et il ne pouvait le faire que tout seul !

Assis en tailleur au centre de son lit, il envoya balader Taylor qui avait dû être envoyé pour voir ce qu'il avait, il lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul !

Essayant de calmer ses tremblements, qu'il n'avait remarqué qu'une fois assis, il respirait doucement par le nez. Mais rien n'y faisait, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, aux lèvres de Derek sur les siennes et cette drôle d'impression qu'il avait ressenti, comme si c'était normal, dans l'ordre des choses. Sortant de ses pensées, il éloigna la main, qu'il avait menait à ses lèvres sans s'en être rendu compte et la regarda. Ce baiser, oh mon dieu ! Derek Hale l'avait embrassé ! Et il se mit à rire comme une gamine, il avait honte de lui-même ! Posant les mains sur la tête, il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit. Les yeux fixait au plafond, il repensa à son après-midi, il avait rencontré Derek Hale, la légende de son lycée, il avait ''parlé'' avec lui, de tout et de rien, même rit, une fois, et puis il y avait eu le baiser, qui lui avait plu, et même plus ! D'accord, il était peut être attiré par Derek, mais ce n'ai peut-être pas son loup qui avait pris le dessus... Oui c'est ça ! Il se rassit sur son lit comme touché par la grâce. Derek est plus vieux que lui et donc plus fort, peut-être qu'implicitement son loup avait voulu se ''soumettre'' à Derek ? Hein, ça peut être que ça ! Il n'était pas attiré par Derek, un mec !

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, pas une personne de sa famille, parce que sinon d'ici ce soir, tous seraient au courant ! Attrapant son portable dans sa poche, il le sortit et appela l'une des seules personnes qui pourrait l'aider ! Après trois sonneries, celle-ci décrocha.

- Scott ? Ça va ?

- Oui, merci et toi ?

- Bien, ça peut aller ! Tu veux parler à Stiles ? Non parce qu'il vient juste de partir !

- Non ! Danny ! En fait, c'est avec toi que j'aimerai parler un peu ! Sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Ça va, t'es sur ? T'as une drôle de voix !

- Merde ! Écoute, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ais appelé. Oublie, ok ? Sorti Scott à une vitesse inimaginable

- Woo ! Woo ! Tout doux ! Alors tu vas te calmer et respirer !

S'exécutant, Scott remplit et vida ses poumons.

- Voilà ! Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui t'as mis dans cet état !

- J'ai embrassé un mec, enfin c'est lui qui m'a embrassé mais je l'ai pas repoussé, je veux dire... je ...je … ne suis pas attiré par eux, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, ça me dérange pas mais ...

- ok, on se calme, respire ! Donc tu as rencontré un mec et vous vous êtes embrassé. Et ça t'as plu ?

- Je crois. Souffla Scott.

- D'accord. Parle-moi un peu de lui, c'est quelqu'un de ta meute ou de l'extérieur ?

- De l'extérieur, j'étais parti me balader et j'ai atterri sur le territoire de sa meute.

- Et il ne t'as rien fait ? Je veux dire, vos histoires de territoire et tout ça, c'est important ?

- Oui mais non. Il m'a juste demandé de me taire. Et je pouvais rester.

- D'accord. Ok ! Donc de là, déjà, on peut se dire que peut-être, tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil ? Dit Danny, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hum ... ou peut-être que je ne représente pas une menace pour lui. Répondit Scott après quelque second de réflexion.

- Ben ! Tu vois, on avance. Ensuite, vous avez fait quoi ?

- On s'est assis et on a parlé, un peu de tout !

- D'accord ! Maintenant, ce type...

- oui ?

- Alors pour répondre à cette question, je ne veux pas que tu réfléchis, tu me dis le premier truc qui te passe par la tête, ok ?

- Ok !

- Sympa ?

- Dans son genre.

- Euh... plus vieux ?

- Un peu.

- Sexy ?

- Très !

Un léger rire répondit à Scott après sa remarque.

- bon et bien ! On est fixé, tu le trouve sexy !

- Quoi ! Mais non, je n'ai jamais...

- Stop ! Je t'arrête de suite.

- Mais...

- Non ! Dis-moi, est-ce que Stiles avait déjà ne serais-ce que regardé un autre mec avant moi ? Hein ?

- Non. Dit Scott prudemment.

- Ben, tu vois, peut-être qu'il est ton ''Danny'' !

- Tu crois ?

- Ce baiser, il t'a plu ?

- Oui !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser !

- Oui, mais c'était la première fois avec un mec.

- Et s'était si mal que ça ? Demanda Danny, Scott pouvait deviner un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Non !

- Bon et bien, maintenant qu'on est fixé ! Tu vas le revoir ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai comme qui dirait, légèrement paniqué après et ch'ui parti !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire demain ? Retourner là-bas, en croisant les doigts qu'il y soit !

- Ouai, je vais faire ça ! Et s'il est là-bas, je fais quoi ? Et s'il n'y est pas ?

- Scott ! Gronda la voix de Danny. Tu recommence !

- Désolé !

- Ais un peu plus confiance en toi ! Et puis, tu m'as dit qu'il était plus vieux ? Non ?

- Oui

- de combien environ, plus vieux ?

- Environ neuf ans !

- Ah ouai quand même ! Ne put se retenir de s'exclamer Danny.

- Quoi ! Il est trop vieux ? C'est ça, c'est trop vieux, j'en étais sûr !

- Mais non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais dire. Écoute, si tu le vois demain, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire, à peu près tous ce que tu viens de me dire. Que s'était le premier mec qui t'embrasse et que tu as un peu paniqué ! Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

- Ouai, t'as raison !

- Comme toujours !

- Vantard !

- Non, je dis juste la vérité !

- On va dire ça ! Rigola Scott. Le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules venait de s'envoler.

- Et sinon, il est comment ce gars ? Sexy, très sexy ? Ou bien sexy, juste ce qu'il faut ?

- DANNY !

- Quoi ? Je ne fais que me renseigner sur l'identité de ton ''futur'' mec ? Qui sait ? Scott imaginait très bien le sourire de Danny qui devait aller d'une oreille à l'autre !

- Arrête ! Scott se sentait rougir.

- Bon ! J'attends, des détails, je veux des détails !

- tu vois la vitrine des trophées au lycée ?

- Oui !

- Tu vois de qui je te parle, si je te dis Derek Hale ?

- Votre ''idole'' à Jackson, Stiles et Toi ?

- Oui !

- Oui, je vois très bien ! Pourquoi il lui ressemble ? Non parce que là je dis miam !

- En fait c'est lui !

- Hein ?!

- le type, c'est Derek Hale !

Un rire lui répondit ! Mais devant le silence de Scott, Danny cessa de rire et demanda.

- attend ! T'es sérieux ! Derek Hale ?

- Oui. Répondit Scott d'une petite voix.

- Je te hais ! Ce type était une bombe et je dis ça, tous ce que j'ai vu de lui était des photos ! Alors en vrai ! Il est comment ?

- Comment ''il est comment'' ?

- Tu sais grand, petit, balaise, etc, etc.

- Alors, euh, …

- allez ! Scott fait pas ton timide maintenant !

- Alors, il est plus grand que moi, euh, les épaules carrés, musclé...

- comment ?

- Quoi ''comment'' ?

- Musculature body-bullé ou bien juste un type qui s'entretient ?

- ''Un type qui s'entretient'' et plus que bien !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Je te hais vraiment beaucoup !

- Je croyais que tu aimais Stiles ?

- Et alors, ça ne m'interdit pas de fantasmer ?

- Sur un type que tu ne connais pas ? Rigola Scott.

- Écoute, monsieur, j'arrive à attirer dans mes filet Derek ''je suis une bombe atomique'' Hale...

- tu n'exagères pas un peu !

- Oh ! Si peu !

- Et je ne l'ai pas attiré dans mes filets !

- S'il est là-bas demain, je peux t'assurer que …

- demain, il y sera peut-être, parce que c'est son endroit pour être tranquille, loin de tout !

- Ooooohhhh ! et après tu me dis que tu lui as pas tapé dans l'œil ?!

- tu crois ? Scott se dit qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi rouge de sa vie !

- Ce type t'a laissé rester avec lui, dans le seul endroit où il peut être au calme ! Alors oui, j'en suis même sûr !

- Peut-être ! Dit Scott d'un souffle.

- Dit-moi, il est où le Scott sûr de lui ? Non, parce que depuis le début de cette conversation, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mollusque !

- Je n'en sais rien ! Souffla Scott ! Il a disparu avec l'arrivé de Derek !

- Oh ! comme c'est meugnon !

- Arrête ! On dirait Stiles !

- Je sais, je dois passer trop de temps avec lui !

- Un peu trop, oui ! Rigola Scott. Danny le suivit.

- Déjà tu as une meilleure voix ! Je suis content !

- Merci, c'est grâce à toi !

- Je n'ai fait que t'écouter !

- Et j'avais besoin de parler !

- Et j'ai était content d'avoir pu t'aider ! Et je veux que demain dès que tu revins de ton rendez-vous...

- C'EST PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS !

- quand même, ça y ressemble !

- Danny !

- Enfin, je veux que tu m'appelles et que tu me racontes absolument tout ce qu'il se sera passé ! C'est clair ?!

- très clair ! Monsieur !

- Oh mon dieu ! j'en reviens toujours pas ! quand les autres seront ça !

- NON ! hurla Scott. Se reprenant, il ajouta plus doucement. Surtout ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plait !

- Scott ?

- S'il te plait, t'en que tout n'est pas réglé, ne dit rien à personne, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Promit ?

- Juré ! t'es rassuré ?

- Oui, merci !

- Je t'en prie, les amis, c'est fait pour ça !

Des coups à la porte, tirèrent Scott de sa conversation.

- Attend, trente secondes, s'il te plaît !

- Vas-y

Posant son portable sur sa poitrine, Scott tourna la tête et demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On passe à table ! Grand-mère veux tout le monde en bas ! Lui répondit la voix d'Annie à travers la porte.

- Ok ! Cinq minutes et j'arrive !

- D'accord ! Et passe par la salle de bain, te débarbouiller avant de descendre !

- Ouai, j'y penserai !

Reportant le téléphone à son oreille, il souhaita à Danny une bonne soirée et lui promit de l'appelait dès qu'il rentrerait le lendemain qu'il voie Derek ou non !

Une fois fait, il se leva de son lit, de détendit les jambes qui n'avait pas trop supportés la position de Scott sur le lit si longtemps. Il déverrouilla sa porte, passa par la salle de bain et descendit à la grande salle à manger où toute la meute était réuni. Il se dit qu'il avait gagné au moins quelque heure, jamais aucun membre de sa famille ne lui demanderait ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi avec toute la meute et les oreilles indiscrètes présentent ce soir !

Il avait eu raison d'espérer, car mis à part quelques regards appuyés de sa famille, aucune question ne lui fut posée. Engloutissant son repas le plus vite possible, sous les rires des autre jeûne attablés, pour ne pas être piégé à la fin du dîner, il s'excusa auprès des personnes de sa table, se disant très fatigué, il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses grands-parents et sa mère avant de fuir se planquer dans sa chambre, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scott ouvrit les yeux avant même que le soleil ne soit levé ! Bien décidé à ne passer qu'un temps très réduit avec sa famille et à commencer ses corvées le plus tôt possible, pour qu'avec un peu de chance, les finir en début d'après-midi et pouvoir retourner là-bas et parler avec Derek. Et c'est donc un Scott bien réveillé et plein d'énergie que virent débarquer ses grands-parents, sa mère et ses oncles et tantes.

Il fut accueilli par des bonjours surpris et une même question, que faisait-il debout aussi tôt ? Ce à quoi, il répondit que plus il se levait tôt plus vite ses corvées seraient finis tôt et donc il pourrait se reposer l'après-midi !

Puis vint la question qu'il avait tant redouté, comment allait-il expliquer son comportement ?

- Alors, tu vas nous dires ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir ? Demanda son grand-père, reposant son journal et attrapant sa tasse de café.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais j'étais un peu énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu t'énerver à ce point, tu étais tout blanc et tu tremblais ! Demanda sa mère.

- C'est rien ! Vraiment, je vous promets ! Ajouta-t-il devant les têtes de sa famille. Ça c'est arranger ! C'est moi, qui me suis monté la tête tout seul. Encore désolé, si je vous ai inquiété. Mais maintenant tout vas bien !

- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux venir parler à n'importe qui ici, on t'écoutera tous ? Hein ? Lui dit Megan.

- Oui, je sais ! Merci ! Mais je vous promets, maintenant tout va vraiment très bien ! Sourie-t-il à sa mère et sa tante, toutes deux en face de lui !

Il fut sauvé de plus de question par l'arrivait d'Annie encore toute endormie. Finissant son petit-déjeuner en silence sous les regards soucieux de sa mère, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui sourire pour essayer de la rassurer. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, pas encore, pas temps que tout ne serait pas arranger !

Un fois, fini de déjeuner et avoir rangé son assiette, son verre et ses couverts, il partit s'occuper de ses corvées.

Lorsque midi sonna et que l'on vint le chercher pour aller manger, il avait presque fini. Le repas se passa comme prévu, c'est à dire, qu'il dû expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et réitérer les explications du matin même, pour rassurer ses cousins. À peine avait-il finit son assiette qu'il quittait la table, presser d'en finir avec les petits trucs qu'il lui restait, avant de partir rejoindre Derek.

À cette pensée, il senti son estomac de tordre et un sourire idiot fleurit sur ses lèvres, sourire qui disparut bien vite quand de nombreuse inquiétude et question l'assaïre. Et si Derek n'était pas là-bas ? Et s'il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et si …

Ayant fini ses corvées, il s'assit cinq minutes, pour reprendre ses esprits et réfléchir un peu. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par l'arrivait d'Annie, celui-ci venait de s'asseoir à côté.

- Alors ...

- Alors ?

- Hier, je sais tu nous as dit que ce n'était rien et que tout était arrangé. Mais je … on s'est toujours tout dit, chaque fois qu'il nous arrivait quelque chose ! Mais … poussant un soupire, elle continua. Tu me manque !

- Annie …

- Hier, je suis passé près de ta chambre et je t'ai entendu au téléphone...

- Annie... l'appela une nouvelle fois Scott, mais celle-ci continua à parler comme si rien ne l'atteigne, Annie fixait un point invisible devant elle, essayant de retenir son émotion, ne pouvant regarder Scott.

- Tu disais à cette personne que … tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un... mais je suis là moi ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ! Lui demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Scott, les yeux pleins de larme.

- Oh Annie ! Scott la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur et quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider !

- Mais j'aurais pu t'aider !

- Non, Annie. Pas cette fois ! J'avais besoin de Danny parce que …

- Danny ?

- Un ami ! J'avais besoin de lui parce que c'était le seul qui pouvait, je pense, me comprendre !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un mec ?

- Pour ce coup, tu as raison ! En fait, c'est parce que c'est un mec attiré par les autres mecs !

- Ah ! Oooooohhh ! Okay ! Attend ! Tu veux dire que tu... Ne pouvant s'exprimer par des mots, Annie préféra utiliser ses mains, faisant des gestes désordonnés.

- Je crois. Avoua Scott.

- Ok ! Et depuis quand ? Je veux dire tu te poses juste des questions ou bien …

- hier, … je veux dire, avant hier, je m'étais jamais posé la question, les mecs ne m'avait jamais attiré...

- mais hier … L'encouragea Annie.

- Il y avait ce type …

- ce type ?

- Une seconde ! Rigola Scott. Alors y'avait ce type, on a passait l'après-midi ensemble, parler, rire, enfin même si c'est plus moi qui parlait, mais bon, tu vois le truc ?

Annie hocha la tête, sa curiosité piquée à vif !

- et bien … il était plutôt pas mal, très bien même...

- chaud, bouillant ? Demanda Annie excitée !

- On peut dire ça ! Rigola Scott.

- Et après, c'est tout tu l'as trouvé sexy ? Et alors ?

- Ons'estembrassé ! Marmonna Scott dans sa barbe.

- Hein ?

- On s'est embrassé ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Noooooonnn ! et c'était comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Mais dit-moi ! Annie le secouait pour en savoir plus !

- Voilà ! Pourquoi il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre !

Ils se regardèrent puis ne tenant plus explosèrent de rire. Ce fou rire mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Quand ils purent enfin respirer et parler à nouveau normalement, Scott lui raconta son après-midi de la veille et Annie l'écoutant sans l'interrompre. À la fin de son récit, Annie lui demanda, purement et simplement ce qu'il faisait encore là et qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour partir rejoindre ce type !

Regardant sa cousine, Scott lui sourit, la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir sous les encouragements de sa cousine.

* * *

S'arrêtant à la lisière de la forêt, Scott ferma les yeux et se laissa conduire par son instinct. Laissant les odeurs et les souvenir remonter, il se mit en route marchant vers l'inconnu, qu'allait-il se passer ? Comment Derek, s'il était là-bas, réagirait-il ? Et lui, qu'allait-il faire ?

Par quel miracle avait-il retrouvé son chemin, il l'ignorait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'à présent, il pourrait revenir ici les yeux fermés.

Il y était arrivé ! Il était face à Derek. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur le lac. Prenant une grande respiration avant de se lancer, il fit un pas puis s'arrêta, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Désolé d'être parti, d'avoir fuis ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés ?

Ce fut la voix de Derek qui lui fit lever la tête vers lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait baissé.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais !

- Je …

Derek lui faisait face à présent, Scott perdit le peu de mot qu'il avait répété en venant ici. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et ayant perdu le peu de mot qu'il lui restait de ceux qu'il avait préparé en venant ici.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dit que des actes pouvaient être plus sûrs que des mots pour ce faire comprendre. Il s'avança vers Derek, arrivait à sa hauteur, il passa ses mains autour de cou de Derek, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. C'était différent du baiser de la veille.

Derek ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction venant de la part de Scott, il s'attendait à des cris, des questions mais pas à être embrasser, surtout pas après la réaction de Scott la veille. C'est pour cela qu'il mit quelque second à réagir.

Scott n'ayant aucune réponse de Derek à son baiser commençait à se reculer. Quand Derek senti Scott se retirer, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira vers lui, le collant à son corps et approfondissant le baiser.

**Fin chapitre 6**

**la suite le plus tôt possible ! promit !**


	9. Chapter 7

Hello! alors nouveau chapitre un peu en avance! Par contre, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer de poster les chapitres les plus tôt possible, j'essaierai d'en poster un toute les deux semaines, si jamais je met trop de temps, dites le moi!

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le baisser était tendre mais en même temps sauvage, les langues se battaient, Scott se laissait dominé, une de ses mains s'était glissée dans les cheveux de Derek, il sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos quand ses doigts glissaient entre les cheveux, l'autre toujours autour du cou. Les mains de Derek, elles, tenaient les hanches de Scott.

N'y tenant plus, Derek fit glisser l'une d'elle dans le bas du dos de Scott, se glissant sous le tee-shirt de celui-ci, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir, l'autre non plus ne restait pas en reste, il la descendit doucement sur une des fesses de Scott, le tira vers lui, collant leur bassin et il la serra légèrement. Scott mit fin au baisser, surprit par le geste de Derek, reprenant son souffle, descendant ses mains sur le torse de son … petit ami ? Il finit par poser sa tête entre celles-ci. Derek, lui, les remit à leurs places initiales.

- Je … je n'ai jamais …

- Désolé, je vais trop vite...

- Non, c'est bien ! Scott releva la tête pour regarder Derek. Je veux dire, c'est moi qui... enfin, je veux dire … merde. À la fin de sa phrase, il laissa à retomber sa tête sur le torse de Derek.

- Ce n'est rien! J'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Il attrapa le menton de Scott pour que celui-ci le regarde. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction ! Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Ben, moi non plus pour tout te dire ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Rigola Scott. Mais je ne regrette pas, hein ? Mais je pensais qu'on aurait parlé peut-être avant de … qu'il se passe quelque chose quoi !

- ''qu'il se passe quelque chose'' ? hein ?

- Oui, oh ! Tu m'as compris ! Scott tapa doucement Derek.

- Et si on parlait maintenant ?

Après que Scott est acquiescé, il les conduit tous deux vers l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient assis la veille. Derek attira Scott dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, profitant l'un de l'autre. Puis Scott se lança.

- Y faut vraiment parler de tout ça maintenant ?

- Il faudra bien qu'on le fasse à un moment ou un autre !

Prenant une grande inspiration, Scott continua.

- Je … J'ai jamais … avec un homme, je veux dire …

Voyant Scott se noyer dans ses explications, Derek se décida de l'aider.

- Eh ! Ça ne fait rien ! On va y aller doucement, à ton rythme. Ok ?

- D'accord.

Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires.

- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier et tout à l'heure ? Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude !

- Moi non plus ! Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si tout était …

- naturelle. l'aida Derek.

- hum ! Je … Il leva la tête et regarda Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Derek fronça les sourcils à cause de la question de Scott.

- Je veux dire, nous deux !

- On reste là, ensemble. Au calme.

- Et on est quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- On est ensemble ? Des amis avec avantages ? Autre chose ?

- ''amis avec avantages'' ? Hein ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- On est ce que tu voudras que l'on soit !

Scott se détacha de Derek et le regarda attentivement.

- Quoi ? Finit par demander Derek.

- Rien, juste … rien, laisse tomber ! Puis il se réinstalla sur Derek.

Derek soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- c'est juste que t'es différent ! Par rapport à hier, je veux dire ! Lâcha Scott contre le torse de Derek.

- Je trouve aussi ! Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Hier, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou et aujourd'hui, tu te jettes au mien.

- J'ai réfléchie et parlé un peu avec un ami pour mettre mes idées au clair.

- Et elles sont claires, maintenant ?

- Très, très claire ! Dit Scott en se rapprochant des lèvres de Derek, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Ils échangèrent un baisser léger, puis un second, un troisième et tout s'accéléra, les mains et les langues s'en mêlèrent. Scott se retrouva à cheval sur les jambes de Derek, ses mains perdu dans les cheveux de celui-ci, sérieux il faisait une fixette sur ces cheveux ! Celles de Derek reposaient sur les cuisses de Scott.

Front contre front, leurs souffle se mêlaient, Scott laissa échapper un petite rire, bientôt suivit par Derek.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu continus ainsi ! Dit Derek, faisant glisser l'une de ses mains, doucement, sur l'un des cuisses de Scott.

- Quelque genre de problème ? Demanda Scott, avec un petit sourire.

- De très très gros problème !

Finissant sa phrase, Derek posa, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur celle de Scott, faisant remonter ses mains des cuisses vers les fesses de celui-ci, le tirant plus près de lui. Scott, lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou, approchant, collant son torse à celui de son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Finit par demander Scott, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Derek.

- La même chose qu'a moi, il semblerait.

- Moi, je ne suis qu'un ado plein d'hormone ! Mais toi quel est ton excuse ?

- Oh ! Mais j'en suis une très bonne !

- Ah oui ! Et laquelle ?

- Un Ado plein d'hormone qui se jette sur moi ! Répondit Derek.

Réponse qui outra Scott, bouche bée, il regardait Derek qui lui arborait un petit sourire.

- Je ne me suis pas jetais sur toi !

Pour toutes réponses, Derek leva ses sourcils, le petit sourire réapparu et pour finir, il agita ses mains entre lui et Scott, pour lui montrer que dans l'histoire, il n'était pas le plus fautif !

- D'accord, peut-être. Concéda Scott. Mais je suis l'ado ! Et tu es l'adulte pervers !

- L'adulte pervers ?

- Oui ! C'est ça !

Scott croisa le bras, s'éloigna légèrement de Derek et tourna la tête.

- Tu boude ?

- …

- Ah oui, tu boude !

- …

- Scott !?

- …

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un soupire. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Scott, approcha sa tête de celle de Scott. Puis embrassa sa joue, descendit ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, suivit le chemin vers son oreille, prenant le lobe de celle-ci entre ses dent. Scott gémit légèrement, se mordit les lèvres, il inclina un petit peu la tête, dévoilant un peu plus son cou aux lèvres de Derek.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un traitement plus que plaisant, Scott posa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et le poussa en arrière.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On reste là et on se détend !

- Tu ne trouves pas que l'on s'est plutôt bien détendu jusqu'à maintenant !

- Peut-être un peu ! Sourit Derek.

- ''un peu'', hein ?

- Beaucoup !

- Je préfère ! Mais sinon je veux dire nous deux ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Derek soupira et déplaça légèrement Scott. Scott s'assit sur les cuisses de son petit-ami et se cala contre son torse, un bras de Derek dans le dos et l'autre reposant sur les cuisses de Scott. Celui-ci attrapa sa main et croisa leurs doigts.

- Pour l'instant, on va rester là, tous les deux, si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, libre à toi.

- Toi, tu ne le diras à personne. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question pour Scott.

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ouai, c'est bien ce que je me disais !

- Quoi ?

- Rien ! J'oubliais juste que parler ce n'était pas ton truc.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, en un sens, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je suis bien comme ça !

À la fin de sa phrase, Scott se lova contre Derek, posant sa tête sous son menton.

Derek resserra son éteinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, en silence, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Derek déposait de temps à autre de léger baissé au sommet du crâne de Scott.

- Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours...

- Mais ?

- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il y a un ''mais'' ?

- Il y a toujours un ''mais''. Cette réponse de Derek tira un long soupire à Scott.

- Mais rien, sauf que c'est bizarre !

- Quoi ?

- Ça, tout ça ! Scott fit un geste entre eux deux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Alors, premièrement, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit pour un autre mec, ni embrasser et encore moins, tout ça ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, assis sur tes cuisses, à t'embrasser comme si je l'avais toujours fait ! Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?!

- vu comme ça !

- Ben oui ! Vu comme ça !

- Je te l'ai dit, on ira à ton rythme ! Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es l'ado plein hormones.

- J'ai comme un drôle de sensation ! Pas une mauvaise, mais c'est comme si nous ... c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, comme ça devait être comme ça ! toi et moi !

- Peut-être que c'est censé être comme ça !

- Le prend pas mal, mais l'ado qui croit aux âmes sœurs et toutes ces bêtises, ici, c'est supposé être moi et pas toi ! Cette remarque de Scott fit lever les yeux au ciel à Derek.

- C'était comme ça pour mes parents !

- Comment ça ?

- Ma mère nous racontait cette histoire, à ma sœur et moi, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Cette histoire raconte que chaque loup sur cette planète est lié à un autre, très peu sont ceux qui le trouvent, certain passe des années à chercher …

- Leur tendre moitie, ce sont des histoires pour les petits !

- Mes parents faisaient partis de ceux-là. La première fois que mon père a vu ma mère, il a su que ce serait elle et personne d'autre.

- Derek ! On a plus cinq ans !

- J'en avais quinze quand il m'en a parlé.

- Oh !

- Ouai, ''oh !''. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, il y a une dizaine d'année, un soir de pleine lune, j'ai rencontré un petit loup sur notre territoire, et je ne sais pas, il était tellement terrorisé. Derek laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais je ne sais pas dès que je l'ai vu, je ne sais pas … j'ai eu envie de le protéger contre tous et n'importe quoi ! Et il était totalement trempé.

- Le loup noir ? Scott se tourna pour faire face à Derek. C'était toi ce loup noir ?

- Oui ! Soufflât Derek.

- Attend ! Attend ! ''Oui'' ! C'est tout ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Nous deux, c'est … sensé être comme ça ! Ensemble ! Tous les deux !

Scott s'éloigna un peu plus de Derek, il commença à se relever quand Derek le tira à nouveau vers lui.

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- S'il te plaît ! Scott laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Hein ? Écoute, Derek, je viens à peine de découvrir que les mecs m'attirait et toi, tu me parles de quoi, vivre ensemble pour toujours, que je te suive partout comme un petit toutou ... je refuse de vivre ça, je sais que ça arrivera et … Expirant Scott continua. Si c'est avec toi, ce sera bien, très bien. Mais pas maintenant ! Non et non !

- Scott calme-toi ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir de t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît ! Supplia Derek, il avait ses mains de part et autres du visage de Scott, stoppant ainsi le mouvement incessant de gauche à droite de celle-ci !

- …

- je ne te demande pas tout ça, je t'explique, simplement, ce que je ressens pour toi !

- Et tu sais tout ça après quoi, deux après-midi ?

- Et une pleine lune, peut-être même deux ?

- Deux ?!

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul qui a oublié une partie de la dernière pleine lune !

- Tu rigole !

- Non, cette nuit-là, ils ont voulu les garder pour eux ! C'était leur nuit !

Le silence revint entre eux. Chacun regardant l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Finit par demander Scott, les épaules et la tête baissés.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, sauf peut-être de me laisser une chance de ... d'être avec toi, de te montrer qui je suis, et ce que l'on pourrait devenir ! Ce que l'on pourrait faire tous les deux ! Je ne te demande pas que l'on se lie, si tu veux je pourrais même aller à l'autre bout du pays à chaque pleine lune, et à chaque fois que … qu'il faudra que je m'éloigne ! Tout en disant cette phrase, Derek faisait courir ses doigts sur le visage et les cheveux de Scott.

- Mais toi, tu …

- moi, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu sois heureux et si un jour tu veux partir vivre d'autre chose, alors je te laisserai partir, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile mais si c'est ce que tu veux ... mais sache que je me battrais pour toi et pour te garder à mes côtés !

- … et parler n'est pas ton truc !

- Je te l'ai dit avec toi, je ne suis pas le même !

Scott hocha la tête. Derek lâcha Scott et se rassit, priant pour que Scott le suive, pour qu'il s'asseye, si ce n'est comme précédemment, au moins à côtés de lui. Mais personne n'entendit ses prières, car Scott se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, sous le regard de Derek qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Alors comme ça, hier, tu savais que le louveteau que tu as rencontré était lier à ton trou noir de la pleine lune et que j'étais ce louveteau !

- Oui !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

- …

- Scott, je n'ai jamais voulu te piéger, je te le jure. Je ne savais pas si toi, tu avais des souvenirs ... je tiens à toi, beaucoup.

- … Je ne crois que moi aussi. Finit par dire Scott. Et je te crois quand tu me dis ne pas avoir voulu me piéger, mais … ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en venant ici !

- … Derek préféra laisser Scott vider son sac.

- Vingt-quatre heures !

- Hum ?

- C'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour bouleverser ma vie ! Depuis que je t'ai vu hier, ma vie n'est plus la même, vingt-quatre putain d'heure !

- Je ne te demande pas de venir passer ta vie avec moi, tu n'as que seize ans, tu as encore pleine de chose à voir et vivre, mais tous ce que je veux ce d'être avec toi à ces moments, t'apprendre, t'aider … juste être avec toi !

- Admettons, tu as décidé tout ça en une journée ?

- En dix ans, depuis que j'ai rencontré ce petit loup, j'ai toujours su que ce serait lui.

Après cette déclaration, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Scott finit par demander.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché ?

- Qui ?

- Le petit loup, moi ?

- J'avais seize ans, quand je l'ai … t'ai rencontré, et je m'étais dit que je te chercherai à la prochaine pleine lune mais l'on ait partis et je ne suis plus revenu ici. Jusqu'à cette année.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais pourquoi ne revenir que cette année ?

- Ma sœur a eu seize ans cette année et mon oncle a tenu à ce que nous soyons tous deux présents.

- Ton oncle ?

- Oui, l'alpha de la meute. Derek lâcha cette réponse avec une légère pointe de haine.

- Bizarre !

- Quoi donc ?

- Je pensais que ce serais toi, l'alpha.

- Longue histoire !

- J'ai tout mon temps. Scott s'assit aux côtés de Derek, toujours assis contre l'arbre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda Derek, un peu plus rassuré par le faite que Scott soit revenu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Parce que, je suis peut-être pas une lumière, mais vu comment tu en parle ça doit avoir un lien avec votre départ et le faite que tu ne sois pas revenu pendant dix ans !

Le silence s'abattit entre eux et pendant de très longues minutes aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Tous deux avaient le regard fixé sur le lac face à eux, cette immense étendu d'eau glacée malgré l'été bien présent.

- Deux jours après la pleine lune, il y a dix ans, mon père et mon grand-père se sont disputé et l'on est parti. Deux ans plus tard, mes parents … sont mort et j'ai dû m'occuper de ma sœur, elle n'avait que huit ans, aucun de nous deux ne voulait revenir. Raconta Derek.

- Mais même dans ce cas, tu restais le successeur de ton grand-père, alors pourquoi c'est ton oncle.

- Peu de temps après le mort de mes parents, mon grand-père, lui, aussi, nous a quittés... Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui succéder, alors mon oncle en a profité pour …

- te prendre ta place !

- On peut dire ça !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reprise ?

- Si tout était aussi facile, en quittant la meute, il y a dix ans, j'ai perdu mes appuis et donc il faudrait que je me batte contre Peter et ça, je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie !

Le silence se réinstalla, naturellement.

- Même si je te le demandais ? Les battements de cœur de Scott s'étaient un peu accélérés. Il ne savait pas d'où cette question venait, mais elle était sortie comme ça.

- Je pense qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps mais ça devrait pouvoir ce faire !

- Alors tu ferais, pour moi, quelque chose dont tu n'as absolument pas envie ? Demanda Scott, le cœur battant, maintenant, la chamade.

- Oui. Répondit Derek après quelque secondes.

- Wouaw ! Et tu es sûr de tout ça après vingt-quatre heures ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait plus de dix ans.

- Et si tu ne m'avais jamais revue !

- Je n'en sais rien, tu es là, non ?

- Vu comme ça !

- On ne t'a jamais parlé de tous ce que comporte le fait d'être un loup ?

- Dans ma famille ce genre de discutions à lieu lors de nos seize ans, avant on nous permet d'avoir une vie ''normal''.

- Attend ! Tu as quel âge ? Scott décela une légère pointe de panique dans la voix de Derek.

- Tu me donne combien ? Demanda-t-il alors avec un petit sourire.

Scott tourna la tête et vit que Derek était tourné de trois-quarts vers lui et affichait un visage un petit peu paniqué.

- Minimum … seize … pitié dit-moi que tu n'as pas moins de seize ans ?

- Peur d'avoir des problèmes ?

Pour les loups seize ans est l'âge de la majorité, l'âge à lequel ils peuvent ne plus dépendre de leurs parents, de leurs meutes si tel est leur choix ! Seize ans est l'âge auquel ils peuvent ''s'unir'' et être considéré comme des ''adultes'' à part entier. Toucher un loup âge de moins de seize ans pouvait être vraiment très mal vu surtout par la famille du dit loup.

- Pour ton information, j'ai eu, le 27 mars dernier, Seize ans !

- Super !

- T'as eu peur ? Hein ?

- J'avoue que pendant cinq minutes, j'ai eu un peu peur ! Que Derek avoue cela, fit sourire Scott.

- Je te rassure, je suis un grand garçon !

- Tu me laisse une chance, alors ? Demanda Derek de but en blanc.

Scott mit quelque temps à répondre, ces minutes furent les plus longue de la vie de Derek. Et pour toutes réponses, Scott s'avança vers Derek et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Derek remonta l'une de ces mains, épousant une joue de Scott. Quand Scott se recula, il posa sa mains sur celle présente sur ça joue, celui-ci faisait glisser son pousse sur la pommette de Scott. Ils échangèrent un sourire et se ré-embrassèrent encore et encore. Scott se réinstalla contre Derek, celui-ci passant son bras sur les épaules de Scott et le tira vers lui.

Et c'est ainsi que ce déroula la suite de l'après-midi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant, riant. Se séparer fut un moment très difficiles pour eux deux, de nombreux baiser furent échangés, aucun ne voulant quitter les bras de l'autre. Ce fut Derek qui s'éloigna le premier et poussa Scott à rentrer chez lui, en lui rappelant qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec sa famille et il ne pourrait revenir le lendemain.

Après un dernier baiser, Scott rentra chez lui.

* * *

Arrivé au chalet, Scott monta à sa chambre, tenir sa promesse et appela Danny. Au moment où, Danny décrochait, Annie entrait comme une furie dans sa chambre voulant tous savoir de son après-midi, mettant le haut-parleur, il leur raconta à tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé, n'oubliant aucun détails. Quand il raccrochât, Annie le regardait sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Scott.

- Je te déteste ! Sourit-elle à Scott.

- Et moi, je t'aime ! Scott prie Annie dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps, puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on les appels pour dîner.

Les jours qui suivirent, se passèrent tous de la même façon, le matin Scott se levait tôt, passait la matinée à faire ses corvées ou avec sa mère, puis après le repas de midi, il s'éclipsait pour aller passer l'après-midi avec Derek, le soir en rentrant, il faisait un compte-rendu à Annie, chose devenus obligatoire après qu'Annie l'ai aidé un soir qu'il rentrait plus tard que d'habitude.

* * *

La veille de la nouvelle lune, Scott se préparait, comme à l'accoutumé, à passer son après-midi avec Derek. Mais quand il voulut partir, ses grands-parents, sa mère et Ted l'attendaient.

- Scott. L'appela son grand-père. Tu veux bien venir avec nous dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Sourit Scott.

Ce que Scott ne remarqua pas, ce sont les visages de sa mère et grand-mère, ils étaient fermés et les yeux de sa mère étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

Arrivé au bureau de son grand-père, ils prirent tous place, son grand-père derrière son bureau, il invita Scott à prendre place face à lui, sa mère et grand-mère de part et autre, son oncle lui resta appuyait contre la porte au fond de la pièce.

Tout était silencieux, l'air dans la pièce était étouffant. Puis son grand-père se mit à parler et la vie de Scott changea !

- Écoute, Scott, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Mais je veux que tu sache que cette décision était nécessaire pour notre survie. J'ai fait ça pour la meute. Je t'aime plus que tous, tu es … la seul trace qu'il me reste de mon fils aîné, et plus le temps passe et plus tu lui ressemble, c'est fou. Le discours de son grand-père affolât un peu Scott, que racontait-il ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Scott se tourna vers sa mère lorsque celle-ci sanglota ! Il vit sa mère soutenus par sa grand-mère, toutes deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes retenus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Grand-père ? Maman ?

- Sais-tu pour quoi les fêtes de la nouvelle lune ont été mises en place ?

- No...non !

- La nouvelle lune se situe entre 2 pleines lunes, deux semaines avant et deux semaines après. Au départ, les meutes s'alliaient par l'union des héritiers des alphas.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Les ''fiancés'' se rencontraient lors des soirées de la nouvelle lune. Et après, les deux semaines qui suivent ils les passent ensemble à faire connaissance...

Scott commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, fait que son grand-père ne parle pas de ça, pitié ! Il ne lui avait pas fait ça ! Et … et Derek, qu'est ce qu'ils allaient devenir ?

- Non ! Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu m'as fait ça !

- Je te l'ai dit, Scott, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils nous menaçaient, et je suis tellement désolé !

- NON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIR ça !Scott venait de se lever de son siège, il regardait toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, cherchant un peu de soutient.

- Rassit-toi ! Ordonna son alpha, il avait pris le pas sur le grand-père. Scott se dut d'obéir. Alors comme je le disais notre survit a tous en dépendait ! Alors demain, tu rencontreras Conor Hale, fils héritier de Peter Hale, l'alpha de la meute Hale. Dans deux semaines, vous serez unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et rien ni personne ne pourra y faire quelque chose, vous m'avez bien comprit !

- Tu ne peux pas ! On est plus au moyen-Âge !

- Scott, tu n'as pas le choix !

- À non ! Ça c'est sûr ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Et toi tu l'as laissé me faire ça ? Accusa-t-il sa mère.

- Scott ! Je … commença Mélissa.

- Je ne lui ai pas permis de te dire quoi que ce soit ! Gronda Jeff.

- …

Scott ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire. Lui, fiancé, au cousin de l'homme qu'il aimait ! Qui lui était destiné ! …

- maintenant, Scott, tu te rassis !

- …

- Scott ? Appela Jo.

Scott réfléchissait à trois mille à l'heure, il devait avoir un moyen pour lui, un moyen de s'en sortir sans avoir à se fiancé ! Et Derek … le cousin de Conor, Conor son ''fiancé'' et aussi fils de l'alpha, alpha qui avait pris la place de Derek... et Derek qui s'il lui demandait reprendrait sa place d'alpha et n'ayant aucun héritier ou même compagnon … ce serait donc avec lui …

Scott sorti de ses pensées en sentant la main de sa grand-mère sur son épaule.

- Écoute, Scott, aucun de nous, n'ai d'accord avec cette union mais s'il existait un seul moyen pour que tu y échappe...

- Mais cette UNION ne concerne aucun de vous, tous ici, vous avez pu choisir avec qui faire vos vie, vous les avez choisi, découvert et aimait !

- Rien, ne t'empêche de l'aimer avec le temps. Ajouta Jeff.

- AVEC LE TEMPS ! NON, mais c'est du délire ! Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus ici ! Vous me dégouttait tous autant que vous êtes !

Et Scott fuis la pièce, le chalet et le jardin, il fallait qu'il voie Derek, il avait besoin de voir et être tenus par Derek.

Fin du Chapitre 7


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Scott courait, fuyait loin de sa maison, sa famille. Il parcourrait ce chemin tant de fois empruntées, vers Derek. Derek ! C'est à tout ce que pensait Scott, il voulait, il fallait qu'il voit Derek ! Il slalomait entre les arbres plus vite, toujours plus vite, il voulait partir loin de cette endroit, de ces personnes qui l'avait vendu, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mots pour décrire ce que son grand-père avait fait. Et personnes, même pas sa propre mère n'avait dit quelque chose, rien, le silence. Sa mère depuis quand … depuis quand était-elle au courant ? Voilà, qui expliquait son comportement étrange de ces derniers mois, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle lui avait menti, tout ce temps ! Comme tous les autres, qui d'autre étaient au courant, qui d'autre l'avaient poignardé dans le dos et maintenant s'en lavaient les mains, mettant entre les siennes l'avenir de sa meute !

Partir, partir loin d'ici, de sa famille, être avec Derek, partir loin avec Derek ! Derek ! Rester avec lui !

Arrivant au bord du lac, il vit Derek dos à lui, les yeux perdu dans le vague regardant le lac, qu'il était beau !

- Quelqu'un m'a l'air … Derek venait de se retourner, il arrêta sa phrase quand il vit une larme puis une autre sortir des yeux de Scott. Celui-ci ne tenant plus se jeta dans les bras de Derek.

Derek réceptionna du mieux qu'il put Scott, le serrant fort, alors que Scott serrait entre ses points le tee-shirt de Derek et la tête caché dans son cou. Derek senti des larmes mouiller son tee-shirt à l'épaule et Scott se mit à trembler dans ses bras, il essaya de réconforter du mieux qu'il put Scott, mais quels mots dire quand on ignore tout de la raison de cet état ?

Quand Derek tenta de s'éloigner de Scott, ne serais-ce que pour voir son visage, Scott resserra son emprise sur lui et le supplia de ne pas le laisser.

- Eh ! Eh ! Je ne vais pas te laisser ! Promit Derek, passant un bras dans le dos de Scott et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête, reposant toujours sur son épaule.

Derek embrassa la tempe de Scott, en continuant de lui répéter qu'il n'allait nulle part, qu'il restait avec lui.

- Allez, viens on va s'asseoir. Finit par dire Derek, quand les pleurs de Scott se calmèrent légèrement.

Scott hocha la tête et Derek les fit s'asseoir à quelques mètres du lac, il tira Scott dans ses bras, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas eu l'air de vouloir s'en déloger, et le fit s'asseoir sur lui. Une fois calé entre ses bras, les bras de Scott s'enroulèrent autour de lui et sa tête se reposa sur son torse. Quand il fut bien installé, Scott se détendit, il était chez lui, en sécurité, jamais Derek ne lui ferait aussi mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tous prit, que sa vie elle-même ne lui appartenais plus. À peine cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Scott, que Derek le senti se tendre et éclater de nouveau en sanglot, Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait autant, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il semblerait que les vannes soient ouvertes. Mais ça faisait si mal !

Derek, lui, pendant ce temps, se faisait de plus en plus de soucis, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Scott dans cet état ? Il essayait de réconforter Scott du mieux qu'il pouvait, embrassant la tête et les tempes de Scott, lui murmurant de mots qui, il espérait, rassurerait et calmerait Scott. Voir son petit loup dans cet état lamentable, lui brisait le cœur. Cœur qui souffrit mille morts, quand il vit, une fois Scott un peu calmé, le visage de son compagnon, les yeux rouges, des traces de larmes plein les joues, le visage défait. Qui que ce soit, celui qui avait mis Scott dans cet état allait souffrir, quel que soit ces raisons, Derek était en colère, lui et son loup l'était, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Son Scott, Son petit loup, Son compagnon ! Une partie de lui voulait partir à la recherche de cette personne, mais l'autre voulait et devait rester auprès de Scott, alors il se concentra sur Scott, il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

Il essuya de mieux qu'il put, avec sa seule main de libre, les traces de larme sur les joues de Scott, puis fit glisser sa mains dans le cou de Scott et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur Scott en un doux et tendre baiser. Se reculant, Derek fit un petit sourire à Scott qui le lui rendit.

Tu penses pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Doucement Derek, comme pour ne pas effrayer Scott.

Scott acquiesça et essaya de former une phrase claire mais il butait sur presque chaque mots. Derek lui demanda de respirer calmement, lui disant qu'ils avaient tout le temps, qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés. Scott s'exécuta prenant de grande inspiration, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Scott put enfin faire une phrase claire et compréhensible.

- Bon, alors maintenant que tu es plus calme, que s'est-il passé ?

- Mord-moi ! Demanda Scott. Derek fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse et regarda Scott.

- Quoi ?

- Mord-moi, lions nous et partons loin d'ici ! Scott regardait Derek droit dans les yeux.

- Tu … Tu sais qu'il y a plus que la morsure pour se lier ?

- Bien sûr, faisons tous ce qu'il faut faire et partons loin ! S'entêta Scott.

- Tu … Derek était perdu, Scott voulait se lier le plus tard possible, ça Derek en était sûr, alors que s'était-il passé ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Tu … Derek n'allait pas arriver à faire une phrase. Tu … Non … Pourquoi ? Ça aurait pu être pire comme phrase.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'aime !

- Et je t'aime aussi mais …

- Mais rien ! Et Scott se ''jeta'' sur lui pour l'embrasser, quand Derek senti Scott se déplacer, il le bloqua, le gardant dans ses bras et s'éloigna des lèvres de ce dernier.

- Scott, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- … Scott ne pouvait pas lui dire, sinon Derek partirait loin, sans lui, il en était sûr.

- Scott, répond moi ! Ordonna Derek, la voix grave et dure, il espérait que cela forcerait Scott à lui répondre, enfin ! Ce devait vraiment être grave pour que Scott arrive à un tel extrême.

- Je … Je suis … Scott ne pouvait pas dire ce mot ! Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu es quoi, Scott ? Tu commences à me faire un peu peur, là !

- Tu sais pour quelle raison les fête de la nouvelle lune ont était mis en place ?

- Pour officialiser, les unions entre deux loups, de deux meutes, pour unifier celle-ci. Mais ça ne se fait plus depuis plus de 30 ans, maintenant c'est juste une fête comme ça, ou les couples annoncent leurs unions. Et alors ? Quel rapport avec toi ?

- Mon grand-père a décidé de remettre cette tradition au goût du jour.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, alors maintenant, tu me mords ! Dit Scott, penchant la tête de côté, dévoilant son cou à Derek.

- Qui? Ne put que demander Derek, sonné par la nouvelle, il venait à peine de retrouver son petit loup que quelqu'un voulait lui prendre, jamais !

- Derek ?

- À qui tu es … ? Grogna Derek, il allait tuer celui qui osera toucher à un seul cheveu de son loup !

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- M'en fiche, répond-moi !

- Conor Hale. Lâcha Scott la tête baissé n'osant affronter le regard de Derek.

- Conor ? Mon abruti de cousin ? Ce Conor là ?

Scott acquiesça. Derek déplaça Scott, le reposant au sol et se leva. Il commença à s'éloigner de Scott, proférant de menace de mort à l'encontre de son cousin toutes plus douloureuse les unes des autres.

- Derek, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! Supplia Scott, replié sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

Cette supplique stoppa net Derek qui alla s'agenouiller devant Scott, avec une de ses mains, il attrapa celle de Scott et les serra, alors qu'il posait l'autre sur la joue de Scott et qu'avec son pouce, il effaçait la larme qui s'était écoulée par sa faute.

- Jamais, Scott ! Je ne te laisserai jamais, juré !

Le cœur de Derek se serra quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Scott, ce dernier avait le regard si vide, si perdu et tellement triste.

- On va s'en sortir, d'accord ?! Je vais trouver un moyen de te …

- nous ! Le rattrapa Scott, faisant sourire Derek de son erreur.

- Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là ! Promit Derek. Derek senti Scott se mettre à trembler sous ses doigts et l'attira dans ses bras posant sa tête dans les cheveux de Scott, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son compagnon. Scott passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Ils le savaient tous, personne ne m'a rien dit, ils m'ont tous mentis ! Finit par dire Scott, la tête toujours caché dans le cou de Derek si bien que celui-ci faillit ne pas entendre.

- Qui ça ?

- Mes grands-parents, ma mère et je ne sais qui d'autre encore ! Elle m'a caché ça, tu te rends compte ! Comment elle … ils ont pu me faire ça ? Ils m'ont pris pour du bétail qu'on donne au plus offrant contre quelque miette de pain !

- Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Scott, se reculant légèrement mais restant toujours dans les bras de Derek, ses mains reposant sur les épaules de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi cette union entre nos deux meutes ?

- Ils ont seulement dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

Le silence s'installe entre eux pendant quelque minutes, Derek changea de position pour une moins douloureuse, il s'assit à côté de Scott, posa son bras sur les épaules de celui-ci et le tira à lui. Scott s'appuya sur Derek posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardaient le lac perdus dans leur pensées plus retournés l'une que l'autre, quand Scott brisa le silence.

- Partons !

- Pardon ?

- Loin d'ici, emmène-moi loin d'ici ! Demanda Scott, regardant Derek droit dans les yeux.

Derek alla poser sa main libre sur la joue de Scott, passant délicatement son pousse sur sa joue. Et avec un petit sourire, il ne donna pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Scott.

- Scott, si tu savais comme j'en ai envie, mais on ne peut pas !

- Pourquoi ?! Lui demanda ce dernier, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Parce que tu as tes amis, ta famille …

- Je n'en ai plus !

- Scott...

- Non, ils m'ont menti, vendu pour leur propre intérêt sans m'en parler ! Coupa Scott.

- Ce n'est pas le point, tu as tout ça et moi, j'ai ma sœur, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Et réfléchit bien, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, cela voudra dire toujours regarder derrière soit si personne ne nous rattrape ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Scott secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Ce n'est rien, t'en fait pas ! Il nous reste deux semaines pour trouver une solution. Laisse-moi deux petites semaines pour nous sortir de là !

- Deux semaines ?

- Pas une heure de plus !

- Et si tu n'as rien trouvait d'ici là ? Et s'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire ?

- Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, c'est bien clair ? Les yeux de Derek était passé au bleu de son loup, rien qu'en imaginant quelqu'un, autre que lui, toucher à Scott.

Scott se détacha de Derek, se releva légèrement et passa ses jambes de part et autre des cuisses de son petit-ami. Là, il posa ses mains autour du cou de Derek, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les langues ne mirent pas longtemps à venir se joindre à l'échange. Derek remonta ses mains le long des cuisses de Scott, l'une stoppa sa progression arrivée au bas du dos de ce dernier, passant sous le tee-shirt et frôlant la peau qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, l'autre alla se poser sur la nuque de Scott, approfondissant le baiser.

Derek bascula en arrière, attirant Scott avec lui, ne rompant le baiser, seulement pour reprendre un peu d'air, Derek se retrouva allongé avec Scott à cheval sur ses cuisses.

- Derek ? Mais qu'est- ce que tu … ? Une voix venait de surgir de nulle part.

Surpris, Derek et Scott se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Une fille se trouvait devant eux, aucun de deux ne l'avaient entendu arriver. Elle ressemblait à Derek, elle avait de long cheveux noir, le teint pâle, elle était fine et portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus de genoux avec de fine bretelle, on aurait dit qu'elle était tailler à même sa peau.

- Laura ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Fin du Chapitre 8


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

- _Laura ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_

Derek s'était relevé, gardant Scott serré contre son torse. Scott, lui, n'en menait pas large, ce n'est pas tous les jours que … attendez ! Laura ? La sœur de Derek ? Oh mon dieu ! Quand l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver fut connue de Scott, de jolies rougeurs s'étendirent sur ses joues. Comme il le pensait, ce n'est pas tous les jours que LA SOEUR de votre copain, que vous ne connaissait pas, par ailleurs, vous surprenait à cheval sur le frère en question ! Un peu sonnait par sa découverte, Scott revint à lui quand la main de Derek toujours dans le bas du dos, sous son tee-shirt, se mit à se déplacer légèrement, comme électrocuté par ce geste, Scott dégagea la main de Derek, d'un léger coup, s'attirant un regard surpris de Derek qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa sœur, et rougit de plus belle.

- Je te cherchais ! Et toi, tu ne me présente pas ?! Puis elle s'avança vers eux et tendit la main à Scott, Laura, enchanté ! je suis la sœur de Derek ! et toi … !

- … Scott. Répondit celui-ci serrant la main tendue

- Et pourquoi tu me cherche ? demanda Derek. Alors que sa sœur gardait la main de Scott trop longtemps à son goût.

- Hein ? Laura se tourna vers son frère.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda à nouveau Derek.

- Parce que je te cherche ! à cette réponse, Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Et un sourire apparu sur le visage de Scott. Laura avait l'air d'être l'opposé de Derek, un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres et elle semblait enjouée et respiré la joie de vivre.

- Ça, je l'avais compris ! mais pourquoi tu me cherche ?

Pendant que les deux frères et sœur discutaient ensemble, Scott avait changé de position pour en adopter une plus confortable et moins embarrassante. Il était toujours assis sur les cuisses de Derek, hors de question qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui, tout du moins pas maintenant ! Mais ses jambes était à présent du même côté et son épaule reposait contre le torse de son compagnon. Suivre la discussion entre Derek et sa sœur avait quelque chose de surréaliste, ils avaient l'air tellement diffèrent l'un de l'autre et en même temps si proche !

- En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui te cherche, enfin maintenant si ! Mais, à la base, C'est Peter qui te demandait ! Laura vint s'asseoir au côté de Derek et Scott.

- Et tu as une idée de ce dont il voulait me parler ou il t'a juste demandé de venir me chercher ?

- Une histoire au sujet de la nouvelle lune.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui ! et sinon, vous deux, ça dure depuis longtemps ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Derek.

- Comment ça ? « ça ne 'me' regarde pas » ? je suis ta sœur et j'ai tout à fait le droit de savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ou non ! s'indigna Laura. Et je suppose que tu ne comptais pas m'en parler ? enfin, comme si tu me parlais de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie ? hein ?

- Laura ! Grogna Derek

- Quoi ? je suis sûr qu'il a déjà compris que tu n'es pas un grand bavard ! n'est-ce pas Scott ?

- Sur ce coup-là, ta sœur n'a pas tort. Concéda Scott, tournant la tête vers Derek.

Derek baragouina une réponse dans sa barbe, si Scott s'y mettait aussi, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Laura, elle, affichait une grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait rabattre le caquet de son frère, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait un tel moment.

- Et il a dit quand il voulait me voir ?

- Dès que tu rentres !

- C'est dommage alors que tu doives encore me chercher quelques heures ! Disant cela Derek regardait sa sœur de côté et un demi-sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Oooh ! oui, j'ai dut parcourir je ne sais plus combien de kilomètre avant de te trouver !

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que la curiosité de Laura ne reprenne le dessus.

- Sinon aucun de vous ne m'a répondu, ça fait combien de temps ?

Se doutant que Derek ne répondrait pas Scott prit la parole.

- Deux semaines environs.

- Ah ! Ouai ! Quand même !

- Aïe ! c'était pourquoi ? Derek venait de se prendre un coup sur l'épaule par sa sœur.

- Pour ne rien m'avoir dit !

- Tu sais pour sa défense, de mon côté aussi, il n'y a que deux personnes au courant. Et c'est tout ! Dit Scott, espérant éviter toute embrouille entre Derek et sa sœur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Laura à Scott.

- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça, ça évite les questions et tous ce qui va avec ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant que ça ferait quelque chose, au contraire. Finissant sa phrase, Scott se retrouva serré par les bras de Derek.

- Je t'ai dit que je vais trouver une solution ! Promit Derek, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Scott.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Laura, la dernière fois que Derek avait fait cette tête, c'était quelque jours après l'incendie et qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Alors ce devait être grave.

Voyant Scott dans l'incapacité de répondre à sa sœur, Derek répondit pour lui.

- Le Grand-père de Scott a décidé de remettre aux jours une vieille tradition concernant la fête de la nouvelle lune.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle des unions arrangées entre deux héritiers de meute !

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne se fait plus depuis des années ! Et avec qui est-ce que tu vas …? Demanda-t-elle à Scott.

- Conor ! Répondit Derek en grognant.

- Conor ? Conor 'deux de tension et de QI' Hale ? celui-là ?

- Oui ?

- Et ben, merde ! Je… Je suis désolé pour toi ! Dit Laura posant une main sur une de Scott et la serrant légèrement. Si jamais vous avait besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, je suis votre homme, enfin votre femme dans mon cas ! Cette réflexion apporta un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Scott.

- Merci. Sourit Scott.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Et puis tu arrives à supporter mon frère alors tu ne dois pas être si horrible que ça !

- Laura ! gronda Derek.

- Ok ! tout doux ! Sinon Scott, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? t'as quel âge ? tu viens d'où ? … Commença à demander Laura.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus son numéro de sécu ? coupa Derek.

- Te fiche pas de moi ! je me renseigne sur ton nouveau copain !

- Là, c'est plus du renseignement, c'est du harcèlement !

- Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant d'avoir une petite sœur qui essai de connaître la copine ou le copain, ici, de leur grand-frère, au lieu de le cataloguer comme personne non grata.

- Reconnaissant ? de quoi ? d'avoir une folle comme sœur ?

- Oh ! Comment tu oses ? Demanda Laura outrée !

Alors que Derek allait répondre, il senti Scott trembler, stoppant sa phrase lui et sa sœur regardèrent Scott. Ce dernier avait les deux mains sur la bouche et les épaules se levaient compulsivement, quand il vit les Hale le regarder, il éclata de rire, sous le regard médusés de Derek et Laura.

- Vous … Vous êtes … toujours … toujours comme … comme ça ? Réussit à demander Scott entre deux rires.

- Non, mais il se fout de nous, là, ton copain ! et tu ne dis rien ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son frère, Laura porta son regard sur lui et ce qu'elle vit, valait toutes les réponses du monde. Son frère souriait, mais pas le sourire qu'il arborait d'habitude, celui qui avait fleurit sur les lèvres de Derek, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Derek tenait vraiment à Scott, ça elle l'avait compris depuis cinq minutes, mais entre ça et le voir de ses propres yeux, il y avait une grande différence. Qui était ce Scott, qui en deux semaines avait totalement subjugué son grand frère qu'elle croyait imperturbable ? Quoi qu'elle puisse faire pour les aider elle le fera ! Hors de question que ce sourire ne disparaisse du visage de son frère. Derek tourna la tête vers elle et son souffle se coupa, les yeux de son frère brillaient comme jamais, elle retrouvait son grand frère qu'elle avait perdu en même temps que leur parents !

- Quoi ? demanda Derek quand il vit sa sœur le regarder bizarrement.

- Rien ! Répondit Laura feignant l'ignorance. Juste que… Elle se stoppa et regarda Scott qui venait de se calmer. Promet-moi de ne pas lui faire du mal ou je te tuerai de mes mains ! Dit-elle, les yeux plongeait dans ceux de Scott.

- Je te le jure ! Promit Scott.

- Bien ! alors on va pouvoir s'entendre ! sourit Laura.

- Et ça vient d'où ça ? voulut savoir Derek.

- Du fait, que tu es plus que mordu de ce type, grâce à lui, j'ai retrouvé un peu mon grand-frère, et je refuse de le perdre à nouveau ! Répondit Laura, légèrement agressive. Tu te verrais le regarder ! je n'avais plus vu se regard depuis de siècle ! Continua-t-elle plus doucement, la tête baissée. Derek l'attira à lui de son bras libre et posa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-sœur.

Laura se rassit à côté de Derek et Scott et le silence revint quelque seconde.

- Sinon Scott, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions ! Cette affirmation tira un sourire à Scott et Derek.

- Qui étaient ?

- Ma sœur voudrait que tu lui raconte ta vie.

- En gros, c'est ça ! Concéda Laura.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Mis à part que l'on s'est foutu de ma gueule ses seize dernière années !

- C'est vrai, que ce n'est pas cool, ce que t'as fait ta famille ! ils ne t'en avaient jamais parlé ?

- Jamais. Scott se posa contre le torse de Derek qui le sera dans ses bras, c'est de ça qu'il avait le plus besoin en ce moment, de Derek !

Alors que Laura allait poser une autre question sur la longue liste qu'elle avait préparée pour Scott, un bruit venant de la forêt attira leurs attentions. Des cries raisonnaient entre les arbres et s'approchaient. Scott se releva comme électrocuté, suivit de Derek et Laura. C'était son prénom qu'ils attendaient, sa famille devait le chercher.

- Y faut que j'y aille ! dit-il se tournant vers Derek.

Derek le tira dans ses bras, Scott passa les siens autour de la taille Derek et le tient serré.

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! souffla Scott contre le torse de son compagnon. Derek releva sa tête et embrassa Scott.

- Écoute, je t'appelle ce soir, promit. Et si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, ils vont arriver ici et ce ne nous attirera que des ennuis à tous les trois.

- Mais ... Scott fut coupé par les lèvres de Derek à nouveau sur les siennes.

- Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ?! donne-moi deux semaines et tous sera réglé. Promit !

- Et quoiqu'il faille faire je l'aiderai, à nous trois, on y arrivera ! Lança Laura, le visage fermé. Derek et Scott la regardèrent. Quoi ? je l'aime bien, moi, Scott ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci ! sourit Scott.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Et puis c'est comme ça que ça marche dans une famille, quand l'un de nous est en difficulté, on fait tout notre possible pour l'aider. Allez, maintenant, bisous, au revoir, je t'appelle et autre. Et tu les rejoins parce que les voix se font de plus en plus fortes. Pendant que sa sœur disait cela, Derek resserra son emprise sur Scott.

- Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais ! lui dit Scott. Derek soupira, embrassa à nouveau Scott.

- Je t'appelle ce soir et demain je serais là promit, tu ne seras pas tous seul, je te le jure. Souffla Derek contre les lèvres de Scott.

Scott s'éloigna de Derek après un dernier baiser et fit un 'au revoir' à Laura, puis se retourna et parti, il ne se retourna pas, si jamais il le faisait il ne pourrait plus avancer d'un pas.

* * *

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction des voix qui l'appelaient. Ce fut sa tante qu'il croisa en premier, celle-ci se jeta à son cou, lui disant combien ils s'étaient fait du souci, que ça faisait des heures qu'ils le cherchaient de partout. Mais Scott ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, il s'éloigna d'elle sans un mot et prit le chemin qui menait au chalet. Arrivé à destination, sa mère et sa grand-mère le serrèrent également dans leur bras, mais il fit comme avec sa tante, il s'éloigna d'elles et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'ouvrit à personne, pas même à Annie qui resta plus de dix minutes à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne, il ne voulait voir personne, ce n'est que vers minuit qu'il sorti pour faire un petit aller-retour à la cuisine prendre de quoi manger et boire, assez pour ne plus sortir de sa chambre avant le lendemain et l'arrivée des Hale.

* * *

Voir Scott disparaître entre les arbres fut pour Derek, un vrai crève-cœur, ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, ne pas pouvoir le tenir, le protéger était une torture des plus horrible. Sa tête et ses épaules se baissèrent, il avait l'impression de porter un monde sur ses épaules, celui de Scott et il poussa un soupire. Il sursauta quand il senti les bras de sa sœur passer autour de sa taille et la tête de Laura se poser sur son dos.

- Je suis sûr qu'il existe une solution et on va la trouver ! Je vais regrouper tout le monde et on va tous se creuser la tête pour vous sortir de là ! Tu vas voir d'ici la prochaine pleine lune vous serez ensemble !

Derek se retourna et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Merci ! tu n'as pas à faire ça ! tu vas t'attirer beaucoup de problème !

- Je m'en fiche ! Cela fait près de dix ans que tu t'occupes de moi. Voyant Derek ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta. Tu te tais et tu m'écoute, pour une fois. Alors je disais ça fait dix ans que tu fais passer mon bonheur avant le tien. Et même si je n'ai passé que quelques heures avec Scott, j'ai vu comme tu le regarde et ton visage chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur lui, si tu voyais ton sourire, je sais je me répète. Mais tout ça pour dire que tu es enfin heureux et je suis prête à tout pour que ça reste comme ça ! On va se battre et vous serez ensemble coûte que coûte ! parole de Laura Hale !

- Merci encore ! Et je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !

- Je t'aime aussi, Derek. Dit Laura sa tête contre le torse de son grand-frère. Allez, maintenant la minute sentimentale est fini, il faut que l'on rentre nous avons un plan de bataille à mettre en place et une armée à réunir !

- En fait, j'ai déjà le plan ! lui dit Derek.

- Quoi ? mais depuis quand ?

- Le milieu de l'après-midi.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? ça aurait rassuré Scott !

- Parce que, si je lui avais dit, Scott m'en aurait empêché justement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Laura était de plus en plus intriguée par les dire de son frère.

- Scott doit s'unir à Conor, parce qu'il est l'héritier de Peter et donc le future alpha des Hale.

- Jusque-là, je te suis.

- La seule raison pour laquelle Scott doit être unis à Conor, c'est parce que Peter l'a déjà était !

- Attend ! tu ne comptes pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ?! cria Laura. Mais c'est du suicide ! il est dix, vingt fois plus fort que toi et tu n'as plus aucun appuis dans la meute ! Laura frôlait l'hystérie !

- Il me reste deux semaines pour me mettre le plus d'ancien et de famille de mon côté, ça ne devrait pas être trop dure. Dit Derek haussant les épaules.

- Derek, tu me parle de prendre le titre d'alpha à Peter !

- Il aurait dû être à moi ! Je ne fais que remettre tout en ordre !

- Mais redescend un peu sur terre, Derek, personne ne te suivra, ils ont tous trop peur de Peter !

- Raison de plus autant mettre cette peur de notre côté !

- Bon ! Admettons que tu es les appuis dont tu as besoin. Il te faudra défier Peter et il pourrait te tuer ! tu en es bien conscient ! et qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera à Scott une fois que tu seras six pied sous terre ? hein ? tu y as pensé ? Laura avait crue pouvoir se contenir mais l'idée de perdre la seule famille qu'il lui resté, lui était insupportable.

- Tu as une autre idée ! avec celle-ci, il existe un espoir ! Derek gronda plus de dépit que de colère, pourquoi sa sœur ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était la seule solution ?

- Non, mais il doit bien en avoir d'autre moyen !? Finit par dire Laura, totalement abattue.

- Laura, ce genre d'union sont incassable, une fois prise, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible autant pour un parti que pour l'autre.

- Mais … mais… Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Laura. Dans deux semaines, soit elle gagnait un beau-frère, soit elle perdait son frère, sa seule famille.

- Allez, viens là ! dit Derek tirant sa sœur vers lui, elle retourna se caler contre le torse de son frère.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Moi non plus, mais comprend-moi, je ne peux pas perdre Scott, je l'ai déjà laissé partir une fois, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre une seconde. Tu comprends ?

- Tu l'aime vraiment ? demanda Laura en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- Plus que tout ! c'est lui, Laura, c'est lui et personne d'autre.

Laura poussa un soupire, puis s'éloigna de son frère.

- Ok ! on va faire comme ça ! … Bon alors, maintenant on rentre, tu vas voir Peter et moi je réunis tout le monde, rendez-vous sur le ponton, ça te vas ?

- Parfait, on fait comme ça ! sourit Derek.

L'un des bons points de sa relation avec Scott était qu'en une après-midi, Laura n'avait jamais vu son frère sourire autant.

Puis ils prirent le chemin du chalet des Hale, alternant entre silence et Laura qui demandait plus d'information sur Scott et leur relation.

Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, Derek se dirigea vers l'intérieur à la recherche de son oncle et Laura parti regrouper leur cousin et amis, tous ceux qui pourront les aider à faire en sorte que son frère et Scott soit ensemble et donc que Derek devienne enfin ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps, l'Alpha !

Fin chapitre 9


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Quand Derek rejoignit Laura, elle avait rameuté leur amis et cousins les plus proche et les plus fiable. Matt, Martin et Alicia 'cicia', leur cousins, ainsi que leurs amis Isaac et Lindsay, de jeunes loup de l'âge de Derek et Laura dont leur meute à rejoint celle des Hale, il y a plusieurs années.

A son arrivait, tous le regardèrent, de nombreuses question se bousculaient dans leur tête, que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi cette réunion si urgente, au dire de Laura ? Pourquoi ici, si loin de leur chalet ? Si loin de leur meute et des oreilles indiscrètes ? Et surtout Pourquoi Laura agissait ainsi ? Tant de question dont ils espéraient avoir bientôt les réponses ! Ce fût Matt qui se lança le premier.

- Alors que se passe-t-il pour que Miss cent mille volts soit si calme et surtout autant tendue ? Matthew 'Matt' avait le même âge que Derek, sa mère était la plus jeune sœur des Hale.

- C'est compliqué … commença Derek.

- Compliqué ?! Non pas possible ! ironisa Martin, le frère jumeaux de Matt. Tous deux était de vraies copies conformes. Et moi, qui pensais que l'on passerait des vacances calmes. Soufflât-il. Donc ?

- Donc … tout d'abord, il faut que vous saviez que tous ce qui va être dit ce soir, ne doit pas être répété à personne, cela doit rester entre nous …

- Pourquoi ? demanda Matt

- Si vous me laissiez parler, je vous l'expliquerais ! dit Derek, levant les yeux au ciel. Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que si cela se passe mal, il y aura de gros problème pour tous ceux qui vont m'aider, alors il faut que vous soyez sûr de vous.

- Quel genre de problème ? demanda Cicia.

- De l'exil à la mort ! Répondit Laura sobrement.

- Ah ouai ! quand même ! s'exclama Matt. Et tu as prévus quoi ?

- Un coup d'état ? finit Martin, plaisantant. Faisant rire les autres, sauf Laura et Derek.

Voyant que aucun de leur deux cousin et ami ne riaient, tous se stoppèrent et les fixa, avec un air horrifier.

- Wow ! Woow ! Derek, tu ne comptes pas faire un truc pareil ? si ?

- J'en ai le droit ! et je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! répondit Derek à Lindsay.

- Le droit de Quoi ? demanda Isaac, très peu nombreux était ceux qui connaissait le dessous de l'histoire de la succession des Hale.

- De prendre la tête de la meute ! répondit simplement Derek.

- Rien que ça ! et comment ça ce fait que tu ais ce droit ?

- Parce que cela aurait dû être moi, l'alpha, il y a huit ans ! mon père était l'héritier, et donc …

- Donc tu t'es levé ce matin et tu t'es dit « tient et si je prenais la place d'alpha » ? ironisa Isaac.

- Non et faite j'ai décidé ça, il y a deux, trois heures !

Cette déclaration confirma les doutes de tous, Derek était devenu fou !

- Écoutez, je sais que ça peut vous paraître vraiment très étrange mais … mais Derek a de très bonne raison de vouloir faire ça ! Mais avant tout il nous faut votre parole que rien ni personne ne sera au courant de tout ça ! déclara Laura.

- Et si on te donne notre parole, on aura droit à une vraie explication ?

- Promit ! dirent Laura et Derek ensemble.

- Bon alors je vous jure que …

- L'on ne dira rien ! Dirent Matt et Martin, leurs mains droite levés.

- Et moi aussi ! ajouta Isaac.

- Pareil ! dirent Alicia et Lindsay d'une même voix.

Laura se rapprocha de son frère. Derek avait fermé les yeux, rassemblant ses pensées pour pouvoir donner une explication claire à ses cousins et amis.

- Bon, alors mon père était l'aîné des Hale, donc normalement après sa mort et celle de grand-père, j'aurais dû être l'alpha. Mais il y a huit ans, quand nos parents sont mort … Derek fit une pause, même après tout ce temps, parler de ses parentes était toujours aussi dur. Je venais tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans et Laura n'en avait que huit, alors je me devais de m'occuper d'elle. Et deux ans plus tard quand grand-père, lui, aussi nous a quitté, nous étions partie depuis deux ans et Peter en avait profité pour prendre plus de « force » au sein de la meute et je ne me sentais ni la force de prendre la tête de la meute ni l'envie.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu veilles reprendre ta place ? demanda Matthew. Jamais, au grand jamais son cousin n'aurait agis comme ça s'il n'y avait pas de très bonne raison, il le connaissait depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas du genre de Derek d'agir inconsidérément.

- Scott ! lança Laura. S'attirant le regard noir de son frère et ceux interloqué de leur amis.

- Et qui est ce Scott ? se lança Alicia après quelques secondes de silence et voyant que tous se posaient la question et que personne n'osaient se lancer.

- Une personne qui vaut la peine que je reprendre la tête de la meute ! Dit Derek comme si cela allait tout expliquer !

- D'accord … et on devra se contenter de cette explication ou tu vas développer ? demanda Martin.

Derek poussa un long soupir, comment allait-il leur raconter tout ça, c'est vrai, il connaissait Scott, depuis quoi ? Deux semaines, et il allait entraîner ses amis dans ce qui pourrait bien leur coûter leur place au sein de la meute. Derek priait pour que ses amis comprennent qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Scott, depuis plus de dix ans, il attendait son petit loup et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin entre ses pattes, hors de question qu'il le laisse filer et encore pour celles de son abruti de cousin ! Fait qu'ils comprennent !

- Scott … c'est …

- Alors là, je n'ai qu'une question ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek ? demanda Isaac.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Laura était plus qu'étonnée de la question. Elle et Derek regardaient Isaac les sourcils aussi au pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- Parce que le Derek que je connais n'est ni un grand bavard et là il vient de nous faire un long discours et surtout notre Derek n'ai jamais à court de mot ! Derek leva les yeux au ciel, désespérant !

- Bon avant d'être interrompu. Derek jeta un regard vers Isaac. Je disais donc, que Scott, est mon compagnon et à la prochaine pleine lune, il sera uni à Conor ! et le seul moyen pour moi d'empêcher que ça se produise et que je reprenne mon rang d'alpha. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je ne pourrais pas faire le tour de tous les anciens de la meute sans vous et leur appui m'est indispensable ! sans ça, je risque de perdre Scott et ça, ça m'est inconcevable !

Quand Derek eu finit de s'expliquer, le silence régnait en maître autour des jeunes. Tous essayaient d'enregistrer, d'analyser et, surtout, de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que venait de leur annoncer Derek.

Les anciens dans une meute sont ceux qui permettent à l'alpha de tenir son rang, à la différence des meurtres de loup, chez les loups garous les anciens sont là pour diriger les autres familles qui forment la meute, ils font le lien entre leur famille et l'alpha, qui lui va diligenter sa famille, le noyau familiale, et les autres familles grâce à eux. Plus l'alpha à d'anciens de « son côté » plus il aura de force et de pouvoir, souvent les anciens vouent fidélité à l'alpha car ils l'ont fait avec son prédécesseur. Mais dans d'autre cas, l'alpha impose son pouvoir par la force, la peur et l'intimidation. Et pour Derek et ses amis c'est ce qui va, soit leur permettre d'avoir un maximum d'anciens dans la quête de reconquête de Derek, soit leur poser le plus de problème car certain auront trop peur de représailles de la part de Peter pour s'élever contre sa volonté. C'est quitte ou double !

- Donc tu veux que l'on boute l'usurpateur de ton trône pour que tu puisses reprendre les rênes de la meute et ainsi te taper ton petit loup ? On va t'appeler Richard cœur de lion ! dit Matt pour détendre l'atmosphère et ça réussit plutôt bien vu qu'il réussit à tirer des sourires a toutes les personnes réunit !

- Oh mon dieu ! j'ai même trouvé notre nom ! s'exclama Alicia. On serra tes robins des bois et donc toi tu es Richard et ton petit Scott se sera lady Marianne et puis Matt se serra …

- Je crois que l'on vient de perdre Cicia ! glissa Martin assez fort pour que tous l'entende. Cette remarque plus les délires d'Alicia avec Robin des bois, fit éclater de rire tout le petit groupe de conspirateur.

Ce petit moment de détente permit à tous de se remettre de leur émotion. Quand tous se turent, le sérieux reprit sa place. Derek et Laura étaient tendus, tout reposait entre les mains des personnes en face d'eux, l'avenir de Derek et Scott en tant que compagnon, l'avenir de la meute et surtout le bonheur de leur cousin.

- Bon alors, je vais parler en mon nom et vous dire, à vous deux. Dit Matt en désignant Derek et Laura. Que vous avez mon soutient, vous n'avez qu'un mot et j'exécute ! ajout -il le visage fermé.

- Et le mien ! dirent les trois autres d'une seule voix !

- Merci beaucoup ça compte énormément pour moi ! leur sourie Derek.

- Bon alors, maintenant on a besoin d'un plan d'attaque ! dit Laura en frappant dans ses mains.

- Et il va falloir jouer serré ! on ne va pas avoir de seconde chance si on rate ! Il va falloir déjà faire une liste de qui et avec et qui est contre nous ! à qui on peut faire confiance ! la liste va être très courte ! et surtout il faudra être très prudent concernant cette petite fouine de Randal et ses espions ! commença à énoncer Laura.

Randal sera leur plus grande difficulté, il est le bras droit de Peter, il est ses yeux et ses oreilles, mais surtout il est la face sombre de Peter, celui qui est responsable de la basse-besogne, celui qui fait ou fait faire les sales boulots, celui qui parle et intimide au nom de leur alpha.

- Bon, il commence à se faire tard, alors je vous propose que l'on voie comment tout ce passe demain …. Commença Derek, coupant sa sœur.

- Demain ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? demanda Isaac, soutenu des autres.

- Oh ! c'est vrai ! on ne vous en n'a pas parlés ! s'exclama Laura.

- Non, sinon je m'en souviendrais ! Répondit Isaac.

- Demain, Scott et Conor seront « présentés » l'un à l'autre. Et je devrais être là-bas. Soufflât Derek, totalement abattu, parce qu'entre le savoir et le voir, ce sont deux choses différentes.

- Bon alors je propose que demain on se retrouve tous ici même des que tu reviens et on mettra en place un plan sans faille et on … boutera l'usurpateur du trône ! Rugit Matt, faisant rire tout le monde de ses bêtises.

Derek regardait « sa famille » rire et s'amuser. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Que SERAIT-il sans eux ? Rien, ça s'était une certitude !

Demain, allez être la pire journée de sa vie, être si proche de Scott et ne pouvoir ni l'approcher ni le toucher. Il allait vivre un enfer ! Mais dans deux petites semaines tout serait réglé ! Et Scott sera à lui ! Et si jamais Conor touche à un seul des cheveux de Scott, il le tuerait de ses mains !

Fin du Chapitre 10

Merci encore à tous ceux qui laisse un commentaire et suivent cette histoire !

Je vous promets d'essayer de publier assez régulièrement même si mes cours me prennent pas mal de temps ! je vais faire tout mon possible ! vous avez ma parole !


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Se lever fut une chose très dur pour Scott, aujourd'hui il allait rencontrer son « fiancé », jamais il n'aurait cru que ce mots soit un jour synonyme d'une telle tristesse et désespoir, n'était-il pas censé se fiancer à la personne qu'il aurait choisi d'aimer et non qu'on lui aurait imposé, mais Derek lui avait promis de le sortir de là et il lui faisait confiance. Deux semaines et il était prêt à lui confier sa vie, c'était ça, alors, de rencontrer son compagnon, cette bulle qui vous entoure, la sécurité, le bien-être, l'amour inconditionnel et une confiance si forte en si peu de temps. Si on lui avait dit que ce que l'on ressentait jamais il n'aurait cru cette personne, lui disant qu'elle exagérait que de tel sentiment n'était possible et pourtant …

* * *

Hier, il avait rejoint le petit groupe qui était parti à sa recherche, il n'avait adressé la parole à personne pas même sa mère ou sa grand-mère, toutes sa famille s'étaient jouées de lui, lui avait menti, l'avait trahi. Il était, donc, passé devant eux sans un mot, avait rejoint le chalet sous leur excuse et autre explication mais il n'en avait que faire, le résultat était le même, quoiqu'il dise, il était « fiancé ». Rien que ce mot lui donnait envie de vomir ! arrivé au chalet, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre et du endurer les supplique de sa mère le suppliant de lui ouvrir, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il parle mais c'était un peu trop tard, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il lui hurla dessus quand il en eu marre de l'entendre. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne s'en voulait même pas de lui avoir crié dessus. Ses cris avaient attiré l'attention de sa famille et son grand-père était monté porter main forte à sa belle-fille, Jo le suivant. A peine avait-il demandé à Scott de surveiller son langage surtout avec sa mère, qu'il en prit lui aussi pour son grade, jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, il était l'alpha et donc on lui devait le respect. Mais maintenant Scott n'avait plus rien à perdre et il n'avait plus peur de son grand-père la douleur et la peine avaient replacé tous les autres sentiments. On put entendre sa rage et ses cris dans pratiquement tous le chalet, certes pour certain ce n'était qu'une succession de crie sans queue ni sensé mais pour sa famille, ses cousins tout était clair. Et tous furent au courant de la situation. Quand Scott eu finit de vider son sac, il était rouge et essoufflé, il ne laissa pas le temps à quiconque de lui répondre, il demanda qu'on le laisse tranquille et referma la porte à double tour. Scott soufflât et s'appuya à la porte, il put entendre sa mère fondre en larme, sa grand-mère essayait de la consoler et son grand-père grogner contre son petit-fils « borné ». Ces derniers mots l'achevèrent et il fondit en larme, ses sanglots devaient sûrement être entendus à travers la porte mais il s'en fichait, au contraire, il voulait que ces personnes voient le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, c'était petit mais il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il rampa presque jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se coucha en position fœtal, il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormie, ses pleurs l'avait épuisé. Il dut dormir quelques heures car quand il se réveilla, enfin quand sa faim le réveilla, la lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel, il se tourna et vit que son réveil affichait trois heures du matin. Il se leva et se dit qu'à cette heure-ci il pouvait descendre sans risquer de croiser quelqu'un, il déverrouilla sa porte et descendit à la cuisine pour trouver de quoi remplir son estomac.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il soufflât, se surprenant lui-même, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le chemin. Il s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit et commença à rechercher de quoi s'alimenter.

- Ton assiette est à droite sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas ! la voix de sa grand-mère le fit sursauter, il ne l'avait pas entendu pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine quand il y était rentré.

Il se tourna vers elle, ne lui répondit pas, prit son assiette et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle pour manger. La pièce était toujours dans le noir, aucun des deux n'avait voulu allumer la lumière et risquer d'attirer quelqu'un. Seuls les faibles rayons de la lune les éclairaient. Ce peu de lumière ne permit pas à Scott de voir les yeux de sa grand-mère se voiler de tristesse et de larme contenus.

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais était d'accord avec la décision de ton grand-père, aucun de nous ne l'étaient, pas même lui.

Jo s'était approcher de l'évier prenant au passage sa théière, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et quoi de mieux qu'un thé pour ce genre de circonstance. Elle avait besoin de tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Scott lui mangeait en silence et n'accordait aucun regard à sa grand-mère, plus vite il aurait finit plus vite il serait remonté !

Devant le silence de son petit-fils, Jo ne savait comment agir, elle respira un grand coup et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais que tu dois nous en vouloir ! A cette réplique Scott leva la tête et jeta un regard torve à sa grand-mère puis il reprit son repas.

- …

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir, je te jure que … Jo ne trouvait plus ses mots, que pouvait-elle lui dire. Je suis tellement désolé ! finit-elle par lâchait alors qu'elle s'occupait du thé, le dos tourné à Scott, celui-ci releva la tête et vit les épaules de la grand-mère s'effondrer. Mais il continuait à garder le silence.

Le silence revient entre eux, Scott finit son assiette et Jo fit glisser devant lui une tasse avec du thé fumant, elle espérait pouvoir retenir son petit-fils dans la salle encore quelque temps, le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se retourner contre son mari, son compagnon et risquer perdre sa famille. Scott regarda la tasse puis sa grand-mère, celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire et un signe lui désigna cette même tasse. Il reposa son assiette sur le comptoir et se rassit à sa place, prenant la tasse entre ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres, c'était le même thé qu'elle lui faisait quand il était petit et n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce souvenir le fit sourire et fit à nouveau monter les larmes à ses yeux, l'une d'elle alla s'égarer sur sa joue avant qu'il le l'efface. Ce geste et la larme ne passèrent pas inaperçu à Jo, voir Scott dans un tel état par leur faute lui brisait le cœur un peu plus chaque minute. Mais cette larme la décida à se lancer.

- Si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen … que l'union n'ait jamais lieu. Lâcha-t-elle.

Les yeux de Scott s'illuminèrent et elle y vit tellement d'espoirs que cela la réconforta dans son choix.

- Comm…comment ? demanda Scott. sa voix le fit grimacer, elle était toute enrouer, ses cris et ses pleurs n'avait pas fait que du bien.

Jamais Jo n'aurait cru qu'entendre la voix de son petit-fils, même casser, ne lui ferait autant de bien.

- Il …il y a plusieurs moyens … mais …

- Lesquels ? coupa Scott.

- Scott, il faut avant tout que tu sache qu'aucun d'eux n'est sûr à cent pour cent, cela ne pourrait qu'envenimer les choses pour toi et la meute. A peine Jo finissait cette phrase qu'elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

- La meute ?! et moi ! tout le monde s'en fou de moi ! Scott s'était levé, faisant tomber le tabouret dans un bruit sourd. Sa voix était basse.

- Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit Jo. Rassit toi, s'il te plaît et laisse-moi finir. Jo priait pour que Scott l'écoute et ne reparte pas.

Scott pesait le pour et le contre, que devait-il faire, rester et avoir un moyen de se sortir de cette union aussi faible ses chance soit elle ou partir et devoir s'unir à ce type. Derek était totalement sorti de l'équation dans les deux cas.

Il resta plantait là quelque secondes puis se recula, Jo pensant qu'il allait quitter la cuisine se releva et commença à tendre le bras espérant le retenir. Mais son geste se stoppa dans les aires, quand elle vit Scott se baisser pour relever son siège et s'asseoir à nouveau dessus. Expirant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons, elle se rassit, ses mains tremblées, l'une d'elle entoura sa tasse et l'autre se posa sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur qu'elle senti battre comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètre en moins de dix secondes.

Scott se remit à sa place et bu une autre gorgée de son thé, il avait besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je te propose un truc … la voix de sa grand-mère le tira de ses songes.

- Hum ?

- Je disais, je te propose un truc, on ne parle plus de la meute mais seulement du moyen de te sortir de cette union. D'accord ? Jo n'avait jamais autant prié de sa vie.

- Ok ! Scott avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa tasse comme si elle était la plus belle chose de tous les temps, il s'en fit d'ailleurs la remarque, ce qui le fit sourire, mais alors, le visage de Derek le regardant s'imposa à lui et il ferma les yeux essayant de retenir ses larmes, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait encore pleurer mais il se trompait. Il entendit la tasse buter contre sa sous-tasse et vit ses mains trembler.

Jo ne put rester de glace face à la détresse de son petit-fils, elle se leva doucement de sa place et s'approcha de Scott comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé ou terrorisé. Arrivé à son niveau elle tendit les bras et les passa autour de lui, l'attirant contre elle. Et Scott craqua à nouveau quand il fut entre les bras de sa grand-mère, le barrage céda. Il pleura dans les bras de Jo, qui lui frottait le dos lui disant de se laisser aller, que tous aller s'arranger, qu'elle allait s'en occuper, et elle ne cessait de repérer combien elle était désolé. Jo tellement occupait à réconforter son petit Scott, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle aussi pleurait. Comment avaient-ils pu, comment avait-ELLE pu laisser cela se produire ?

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Scott s'éloigna de sa grand-mère et Jo passa ses mains sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de larmes malgré la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, elle put voir les yeux de son petit-fils gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés.

- Donc comme je le disais le nombre de solution pour te sortir de ce …

- Merdier ? proposa Scott.

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot mais il résume plutôt bien ta situation. Sourie Jo.

- Et encore je suis resté poli !

- Bon ! Jo tapa dans ses mains. Tu te souviens de la discutions que l'on a eu sur le loup de ton rêve ?

Scott hocha la tête, se demandant ce que Derek venait faire là ?

- Si mais soupçon sont justes, il devrait s'agir de ton compagnon, celui qui t'es destiné, il y a une petite chance que … écoute, si on le trouve avant ta cérémonie d'union …

- Wow ! Wow ! il va y avoir une cérémonie d'union ? demanda Scott.

- Pour symboliser l'union des deux meutes. Mais tu vas arrêter de me couper, je ne vais jamais pouvoir finir ! Jo exagéra le ton de sa voix, faisant pouffer Scott.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! promis plus un mot ! dit Scott, fermant la bouche et mima la fermeture à double tours de sa bouche avec les doigts.

- Donc je disais si tu trouves ce loup, il y a une faible chance qu'il puisse tous faire annuler ! en mettant en avant votre lien !

Scott resta silencieux, pensant aux mots de Jo, Derek devait être au courant de cette solution, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Est-ce parce que ça ne servirais à rien ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Scott ? Mais pouvait-il se confier à sa grand-mère ? Derek lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que Jo n'allait pas tous faite pour l'éloigner de Scott ? Malgré ce qu'il se passait maintenant dans cette cuisine.

Il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, il aurait tout dit à sa grand-mère, il se serait confié, mis à nu devant elle mais maintenant… la confiance qu'il avait en elle, envers les membres de sa famille, tous sans exception, avait disparu peut-être qu'un jour ça reviendrait mais il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. C'était de Derek, sa relation avec lui dont il était question !

- Scott ? hou hou ! ça va ? demanda Jo, faisant passer une de ses mains devant le visage de Scott.

- Hein ! oui ! je suis fatigué ! bon alors je vais aller me coucher ! dit Scott. il se leva et ramassa son assiette, son verre et sa tasse tel un automate et dirigea vers l'évier, sa grand-mère le dévisageant.

- Tout va bien, chéri ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! lui sourit Scott mais même en pleine nuit Jo vit que le sourire de son petit-fils était faux.

Mais elle lui rendit son sourire, quand Scott passa près d'elle, elle se pencha légèrement sur son siège espérant pouvoirs au moins embrasser son petit-fils pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais il se recula, lui sourit encore et quitta la cuisine. La laissant seul avec sa culpabilité et le cœur brisé.

Scott retourna dans sa chambre, se recoucha, ferma les yeux et pria pour que toute cette journée ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que quand il rouvrira les yeux, sa vie serait comme avant, passant sa matinée avec sa famille et l'après-midi avec son Derek et non pas rencontrer son future « fiancé », bizarrement il espérait que Derek serait présent le lendemain, enfin tout à l'heure, mais en même temps, comment agirait-il avec Derek si proche de lui et en même temps si loin ?

Scott ferma les yeux essayant de stopper ces satanées larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, les vannes étaient ouvertes et rien ne pourrais les arrêter !

**Fin chapitre 11.**

Je sais que vous étiez nombreux à attendre la confrontation entre les deux famille mais ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Le soleil se leva très vite pour Derek et Scott, aujourd'hui allait être le plus long de leur vie ! Quand Scott se vis dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il prit peur, ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés d'avoir pleurés, il était pale et des cernes noir s'étendaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux n'étaient pas mieux, aucun d'eux n'allaient dans le même sens, il ne prit même pas la peine de se peigner ou d'essayer de faire disparaître toutes traces de larmes ou du manque de sommeil.

Derek lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop de penser se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait trop de chose à faire en si peu de temps, mais il faisait ça pour Scott, pour eux, pour qu'ils aient un avenir ensemble. Se lever et se préparer furent très dur pour lui. Mais, même si il ne pourrait l'approcher, il pourrait au moins voir Scott, oh mon dieu, que ce sera dur !

* * *

Derek, lui, resta enfermé dans sa chambre, mais il fut vite rejoint par Martin et Matt. A tous les trois, ils firent la liste de tous ceux qui pourrait aider Derek, ceux en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter, Randal et tous ceux de sa meute en tête de liste.

- Bon maintenant, il faudrait savoir qui va voir qui ! lança Matt, une fois le dernier nom inscrit sur la liste.

- On ne devrait pas plus tôt attendre de voir comment ça se passe cet après' et de tous régler après, quand on sera tous réunit ? demanda Martin.

- On peut faire comme ça ou on peut esquisser un croquis de plan ! rétorqua Matt.

- « Esquisser un croquis » ? c'est un …

- Ah ! non ! vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! grogna Derek, déjà à cran aujourd'hui, il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter une autres disputes entre ces deux-là.

- Désolé ! dirent d'une petite voix les deux frères.

- Bon ! un point important, l'on a besoin que d'une dizaine d'anciens. Et si on arrive à convaincre les plus influant et puissant, ils pourront peser plus lourd lorsque …

- Tu défieras Peter. Finit Matt pour lui.

- Et surtout jamais Peter n'osera se venger sur eux …

- Mais il pourrait très bien … commença Derek, répondant à Martin.

- Ne rien leur faire, vu qu'après tu seras le nouvel Alpha de notre meute ! coupa Matt, sa voix ne trahissait aucun doute, ni tremblait, il était sur de ce qu'il disait.

Matt et Martin, ainsi que leur famille étaient de ceux qui attendait que Derek se reprenne et prenne enfin la place qu'il lui est du ! Pour beaucoup au sein de la meute, Peter n'était là qu'en tant que régent, le temps que Derek se remette des pertes dont il avait souffert et surtout qu'il « grandisse », on ne prend pas la tête d'une meute tel que celle des Hale à dix-ans ans, mais maintenant Derek en avait vingt-quatre et pour bon nombre d'entre eux, le temps de Peter Hale était révolu place à Derek. Mais Peter ne laissera pas sa place d'alpha sans se battre et ça, Derek et le petit groupe de « conspirateur » le savaient.

Les propos de Matt fit sourire Derek, il le rassura même, il savait que seul, il ne pourrait jamais battre un alpha, mais là, il avait une famille, une meute dans la meute.

* * *

Jeff dut presque enfoncer la porte de son petit-fils pour le faire sortir de sa chambre, il n'entendit ou ne fit pas attention aux suppliques de Scott, il avait abandonné tout maintient, suppliant son grand-père de le laisser vivre sa vie et choisir son fiancé, mais rien ne fit changer son grand-père d'avis, il ne cessait de répéter que cette union était pour le bien de la meute et de sa famille. En quoi gâcher sa vie pouvait être bien pour la meute, ça, Scott ne le comprenait pas. Quand sa mère essaya de l'approcher il fit deux pas en arrière, refusant qu'elle ne l'approche ou ne le touche, elle, plus que tous les autres l'avait abandonné, trahis et déçu. Il souffrait tant que même la vue des larmes de sa mère ne le toucha, il ne s'émouvait plus de la souffrance de ses proches. Scott en voulait plus à sa mère plus qu'à quiconque, elle le savait et elle … elle lui avait caché, c'était elle qui ne voulait aucun secret entre eux et pourtant elle en avait pour son fils, son propre fils, qu'est ce qui certifiait à Scott que cette union était le seul secret que sa mère avait et si elle en avait d'autre. La confiance, celle qui uni un enfant à sa mère, la personne qui l'avait porté et mit au monde, celle qui l'avait nourri et élevé, cette confiance-là, était infaible, c'est ce qu'il croyait et pourtant … sa mère avait souillé et détruit toute confiance.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel ils se mirent tous en route, on put voir une petite partie de la meute des McCall s'enfoncer dans la forêt, ils étaient une vingtaine de loup, Jeff en tête, Jo à ces côté, Scott était derrière, traînant la pâte, encadré par Ted et Steve, sa mère, ses oncles et tantes étaient aussi présents, ainsi que d'autre ancien des familles de la meute McCall.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, Jeff se mit à faire les cent pas, enfin, un loup faisant les cent pas est un spectacle plus qu'inhabituel. Scott était couché, ses oreilles baissées, il n'en menait pas large, il grognait contre tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus et cela lui était bien égale !

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, ils virent de nombreux loup sortir de la forêt, ils était le double, voire même le triple des McCall, à leur tête un immense loup marron les dominer tous, c'était l'alpha, Peter Hale, à sa droit de trouver un loup couleur châtain beaucoup plus petit, sûrement, Connor. Et un peu en retrait, Scott vit son Derek, son compagnon, il était plus grand son cousin, sa taille approchait celle de Peter. Une chose intrigua Scott, pourquoi l'aura de son compagnon était proche de celle de Peter ? Pourquoi sentait-il comme un alpha ? Et surtout pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, pourquoi ?

Son grand-père l'appela et il du obéir, c'était l'alpha qui parlait et il se devait d'obéir. Jeff était maintenant au centre de la clairière, Ted à ses côtés, en face d'eux à quelque mètres étaient Peter, à en juger par la taille du loup, un alpha, Derek et Connor, enfin Scott supposait qu'il s'agisse de lui.

Scott traînait les pattes, la tête inclinait fixant le sol, les oreilles rabattues. On aurait dit un condamné à mort, autant qu'un loup puisse y ressembler. Arrivant à leur hauteur, Jeff « présenta » Connor à Scott. Celui-ci dégoutta Scott dès le premier regard, de une parce qu'il n'était pas Derek et de deux, la manière dont il l'avait regardé et de lui tournait autour ne lui plaisait guère, ce qu'il fit comprendre en « présentant » ses crocs à Connor lorsque celui-ci commença son petit manège autour de lui.

Le sang de Derek bouillait dans ses veines, voir Connor tournait autour de Scott de la sorte le révulsait, il n'avait qu'une envie sauter à la gorge de Connor, mais cela signifierait son arrête de mort, encore quelques jours, était devenus son mantra, il ne cessait de se répéter ses trois depuis qu'il avait quitté leurs chalet. Tous dans le comportement de son cousin lui donnait des envie de meurtre, la minière dont il osait parler de Scott, de ce qu'il allait lui faire, comment osait-il parler ainsi de Scott, comme si il n'était qu'un poupée, comme si il lui appartenait, mais non, ça jamais, jamais Connor ne toucherait à un seul cheveu ou poils, dans le cas présent, de Scott.

Voyant, ou plutôt entendant que la discussion commençait à dériver, Scott commença à se reculer, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre Son grand-père, Peter, Connor et surtout Derek et lui.

Il retourna auprès de sa meute, à peine les eut il rejoint que ses deux garde du corps le collèrent à nouveau, Jeff avait fait passer des ordres à ce qu'il voyait.

Ne résistant plus Scott chercha Derek du regard, il le trouva entouré assis aux côtés de son oncle, Connor était lui aussi repartie rejoindre des siens. Pourquoi Derek parlementait avec son grand-père et son oncle. Que lui cachait-il ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux meutes se tenait loin l'une de l'autre. Les deux alphas et Derek entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et Scott n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, enfin la patte, dessus.

Pourquoi seulement certain membre de sa famille, seulement, et les anciens de la meute étaient présent ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les préparatifs de la fête de la pleine lune dont on lui avait parlé au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, mais que se passait-il bon sang !

C'était plus qu'une de simple union, il se passait quelque chose de grave, maintenant Scott en était certain, on ne lui avait pas tous dit, enfin il ne leur en avait pas laissé le temps, mais même si il l'avait fait lui auraient-ils dit ? Là était la question.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas le retour de Jeff, ce n'est que quand Steve le secoua d'un coup de museau qu'il réagit. Que ce passait-il encore et pourquoi ils repartaient et ou allaient les Hale ? Est-ce que tout le monde rentre chez soi ? Pourquoi ?

Scott s'arrêta. Il ne bougea et ne bougerait plus un muscle, temps qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire à ce qu'il se passait !

- Scott ? Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Steve qui s'était aussi arrêté.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et MAINTENANT ! Grogna Scott. là, ça y est, il craquait, il en avait marre de toutes ces question sans réponse, il lui fallait des réponses et il les aurait, parole de Scott McCall !

- Scott ! pas maintenant ! lui répondit Jeff.

- Si ! maintenant ! grogna Scott, ses poils se hérissaient sur son dos, ses oreilles étaient rabattues et ses crocs étaient de sortis. Jamais il ne s'était opposé ainsi à un adulte et il fallait que le premier contre lequel il s'emportait soit son grand-père et alpha. Il devait être suicidaire, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, mais à sa décharge, ces dernière vingt (quatre heures avait été quelque peu difficile pour lui et il n'avait pas pour ainsi dire craqué « dans les règle ».

- Écoute, on rentre et je t'expliquerais tous… essaya de temporiser Jeff. D'accord ?

- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore me mentir ? Demanda Scott

- Je t'en donne ma parole ! celle d'alpha !

Scott prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre, son grand-père lui avait déjà tout pris…

- Je veux tous dans les moindres détails, si jamais …

- Promit ! Allez ! maintenant on retourne avec les autres et on va faire comme si ne c'était rien passer.

Scott passa devant grand-père, rejoignit le petit groupe de loup et le dépassa. Arrivait au chalet, il monta se changer et s'habiller avant d'aller dans le bureau de son grand-père et d'attendre se dernier. Il se posta face à une des fenêtres derrière le bureau. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? proposa Jeff.

Scott ne répondit même pas, il se retourna et verrouilla son regard à celui de son grand-père, ce dernier put voir dans la yeux de son petit-fils tellement de sentiments, tous aussi différent les uns des autres, mais la détermination les surpasser tous. Ce regard lui coupa le souffle, c'était celui de son fils. Junior avait eu exactement le même regard et la même posture le jours ou il lui avait parlait de « l'accord » avec Peter Hale.

… Fin chapitre 12 …

Sincèrement désolé, mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, enfin je ferais tous pour écrire le prochain chapitre cette semaine.


	15. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

_Scott se posta face à une des fenêtres derrière le bureau. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir._

_- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? proposa Jeff._

_Scott ne répondit même pas, il se retourna et verrouilla son regard à celui de son grand-père, ce dernier put voir dans les yeux de son petit-fils tellement de sentiments, tous aussi différent les uns des autres, mais la détermination les surpasser tous. Ce regard lui coupa le souffle, c'était celui de son fils. Junior avait eu exactement le même regard et la même posture le jour où il lui avait parlait de « l'accord » avec Peter Hale._

_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_

Flashback (8 ans plutôt, environs)

- Comment as-tu … ? je n'en reviens pas que tu ais osé faire un truc pareil ! Junior hurlais sur son père depuis près d'une heure.

- Junior, calme-toi, je te pris ! grogna Jeff depuis le fond de son fauteuil.

- Que je me calme ?! non mais je suis en plein délire là ! comment peux-tu me demander de me calmer ! alors que tu viens de « vendre » mon fils, qui au dernière nouvelle est encore ton petit fils ! à un monstre qui … qui …

- Qui, si je ne n'acceptais pas ce qu'il voulait, auraient réduit notre meute en miette, et je suis désolé, mais le bien de la meute passe avant tous et tu le sais très bien !

Les mots de Jeff frappèrent Junior en plein visage, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui, le visage défait, ses épaules étaient affaissées, portant tous le poids d'un monde, celui de sa petite famille, sa femme et surtout leur petit trésor, Scott. La meute, la meute, il savait qu'il fallait la faire passer en premier, son père l'avait toujours fait mais lui … Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce Peter Machinchouette toucher à un seul cheveu de son petit ange.

- Ce Peter … commença Jeff, réveillant son fils.

- Eh bien ? quoi ? demanda Junior agressivement.

- Il n'est pas un bon alpha.

- Oh ! et tu as trouvé ça tous seul ! ironisa Junior.

- Tu me laisse parler, je t'ai laissé me hurler dessus pendant plus d'une heure, alors maintenant tu m'écoute ! ordonna Jeff.

Pour seul réponse, Junior le défia du regard, il se tenait droit et avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il avait hâte d'entendre ce que son père avait préparé pour sa défense.

- Je disais, il y a un truc de pas très net, chez cet homme ! cette remarque fit pouffait Junior, lui qui s'attendait à une grande tirade.

- Rit tant que tu veux, mais il serait responsable soit de l'incendie soit de la mort de son père que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Et tu as accepté son accord !? alors que …

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre ! Jeff tapa du point sur son bureau. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il a absorbé plus de meute que … qu'il n'est possible et laisse-moi te dire qu'il ne s'est pas présenter à leur porte en leur laissant le choix ! Voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche, il enchaîna. Pourquoi, alors, il l'a fait pour nous ? Junior hocha la tête. Parce que nous somme les McCall, une des plus anciennes meutes des États-Unis ! s'attaquer à nous, lui apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose et il le sait, mais, maintenant, sa meute est trop importante par rapport à la nôtre ! Cet homme est mauvais, tout ce qu'il veut c'est du pouvoir ! Il croit que c'est avec la peur que l'on règne.

- Alors … Junior essaya de parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas, trop d'information, trop de possibilité et si peu de temps.

- Alors quand il l'a demandé cette entrevue, je me doutais de ce qu'il allait vouloir et je ne te dit même pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour qu'il nous laisse du temps ! finit Jeff, abattu. Jamais Junior n'avait vu son père si défait.

- Comment ça du « temps » ?

- Il voulait Scott maintenant !

- Comment ça ?! Junior avait bondit hors de son siège à peine la phrase finit.

- Il voulait que Scott partes chez les Hale, pour « renforcer notre accord » ! mais je lui ai dit qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il était hors de question de le séparer de ses parents et qu'il le veuille ou non, Scott est ton fils et donc, il est le numéro deux dans la ligné de succession et qu'en tant que tel il avait … en gros, Scott sera unis au fils de Peter, Connor, si je ne dis pas de bêtise, l'année de ses 16 ans.

- Dans huit ans, donc !? C'était plus un constations de la part de Junior qu'une question.

- Oui, mais avec un peu de chance les choses aurons changé d'ici là ! nous avons du temps

- Comment ça ? Demanda Junior, intrigué par les propos de son père, c'était la seconde fois que son père disait qu'il avait « du temps » ? Ou voulait-il en venir ?

- Peter est devenu alpha uniquement parce que Derek est encore trop jeune pour prendre la tête de la meute, il est une sorte de régent pour les Hale, le temps que Derek grandisse et mûrisse.

- Donc si … Junior ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, l'espoir le prenant à la gorge.

- Donc s'il décide de reprendre la tête de la meute, les McCall le soutiendront à cent pour cent ! et vu que les anciens des Hale voient très mal les agissements de Peter, si il continu ainsi ce ne devrait pas être très dur pour le gamin de prendre la place de son oncle.

- Donc en fait, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre ? Un peu d'espoir avait regonflé le cœur de Junior.

- Attendre et prier ! oui ! soufflât Jeff. Le mélange de tristesse et d'espoir qui émané de son fils lui serait le cœur mais il fallait qu'il pense à la meute.

Fin FB

_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_DH/SM_

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Scott. Huit ans et tous ce que tu as fait c'est attendre ! demanda Scott en colère.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, j'avais les pieds et les points liés ! avant que ton père ne … avant qu'il ne nous quitte c'était lui qui pouvait agir …

- Alors c'est ça faute ! c'est ça !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'indigna Jeff. Scott, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre. Que si j'avais pu, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour retrouver ce Derek mais il a disparu du jour au lendemain et on a plus entendu parler de lui. Et Peter ne faisait pas parti des premiers à le chercher. Tenta de raisonner Jeff.

- Alors maintenant c'est la faute de Derek ? dit moi comment tu aurais réagi si tes parents étaient mort, que ta maison avaient brûle et que tu ais à t'occuper de ta sœur de dix ans alors que tu n'as que dix-huit ans !

Cette tirade était sorti de nulle part, quand il eut finit, Scott su qu'il en avait trop dit, mais quand son grand-père avait parlé de Derek, il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait fallu qu'il prenne sa défense.

- Comment tu … ? oh mon dieu ! mais c'est bien sûr ! ça explique ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi ! s'exclama Jeff après quelque minutes de silence, le temps qu'il intégré ce que venait de dire son petit-fils.

- Grand-père ?

- C'est avec lui que tu passais tes après-midi, c'est son odeur et je n'ai même pas fait le lien cette après-midi !

- Gran'pa' ? appela une nouvelle fois. Mais Jeff ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait à parler tous seul, comme pris de folie.

- Dis-moi, Scott, je t'en prie, dis-moi que toi et Derek êtes plus que des amis qui passaient l'après-midi ensemble ?! finit par demander Jeff, les yeux plongés dans ce de son petit-fils, Scott vit au fond des yeux de son grand-père une étincelle qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la mort de son père, serait-ce l'espoir qui renaissait en lui ?

- Heeuuuh … et bien ?

- Heeuuuh, et bien, quoi ? C'est facile, Oui ou non ? demanda Jeff, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, mais il fallait le comprendre, ce petit coup de pouce qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années venait de se produire, enfin, il l'espérait.

- C'est possible. Finit par lâcher Scott, soudainement devenus timide. La première personne de sa famille à laquelle il parlait Derek, et bien, oui, Annie ne compte pas, elle était plus qu'une simple cousine, cette personne était, donc, son grand-père.

- Merci mon dieu ! lâcha Jeff.

Scott vit alors quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour, son grand-père s'effondra littéralement sur son fauteuil, on aurait dit que l'on venait de lui enlever le poids du monde qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Jeff venait de prendre vingt ans en moins de trente secondes. Sans le savoir, Scott avait à lui tout seul résolut le problème qui le rongeait depuis près de huit ans.

Scott était prostré sur son siège, voir son grand-père si fort, se décomposer, lui avait fait l'impression de s'être prit un coup de points, lui coupant la respiration. Jeff se leva, fit le tour du bureau, Scott ne le quitta pas des yeux. Arrivé au niveau de Scott, Jeff tira le fauteuil à côté de son petit-fils, plus prêt de celui de Scott. Jeff s'assit et attrapa de sa main celles de Scott, que ce dernier avaient croisées sur ses cuisses. Son autre main alla se poser sur la joue de son petit-fils, son pouce caressant une pommette et attrapant une larme qui s'était frayé un chemin hors des yeux de Scott.

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais à endurer tout ça, si tu savais, ça fait huit ans que je … que je cherche un moyen de pouvoir tout annuler sans …

- Sans mettre la meute en danger. Finit Scott, au fond de lui, il comprenait la démarche de son grand-père, depuis tout petit, on lui a appris ce que devait être un alpha, même si Taylor serait meilleur que lui dans ce rôle, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

- Hum hum. Mais maintenant on a Derek Hale de notre côté ! Et ça ! … ça vaut bien un autre verre ! lança Jeff en sautant presque de son siège, le visage illuminait pas un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, faisant rire Scott. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Jeff agitant un second verre vers Scott.

- Tu as quelque chose sans alcool ?

- Euh ! je dois avoir un peu d'eau quelque part, je suis sûr que ta grand-mère en avait amené une. Dit-il fouillant dans le petit frigo habillement camouflet dans le meuble en bois servant de bar. AH AH ! S'exclamant Jeff extirpant, victorieusement, une petite bouteille d'eau du frigidaire. Scott ris des pitreries de son grand-père.

- Merci. Sourit Scott, quand Jeff lui tendit la miraculeuse bouteille.

Jeff se réinstalla à côté de Scott, ils restèrent ainsi quelque minute, silencieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé, que tout était comme avant, chacun buvant.

- Alors, Derek Hale ? se lança Jeff

- Hum hum.

- Et vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?

Scott avala de travers la gorgée d'eau qu'il essayait d'avaler et s'étouffa. Jeff rigola et tapa dans le dos de son petit-fils, alors que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien compris la question que venait de lui poser son grand-père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? réussit à demander Scott, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle et mis son embarra de côté.

- Vus ta réaction, tu as très bien compris, alors ? Sourit, goguenard, Jeff.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'offusqua Scott. c'est quelque chose de priver !

- Bon très bien, je reformule…

- S'il te plaît.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ou pas ?

- GRAN'PA' ! L'exclamation de Scott et ses joues rouge, tirèrent à Jeff un petit fou rire.

- Bien, quoi ? tu sais ce sont des choses naturelle !

- Mais … mais … mais … ça ne te regarde pas ! Scott frôlait la combustion instantanée, le rouge de ses joues, c'était étendu sur tout son visage ainsi que son cou.

- Désolé, mais si Derek n'était qu'un petit copain comme les autres alors oui, ça ne me regarderait pas. Mais ici, …

- Et s'il était mon compagnon, ça ferait quoi ?

Jeff faillit ne pas entendre la question de son petit-fils, son compagnon ? Mais alors ! Et même plus « merde » alors !

- Ton compagnon ? comme dans compagnon, compagnon ?

Scott hocha simplement la tête le tapis devenu tout à coup très mais alors très intéressent.

- Alors dans ce cas, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ! Scott releva la tête et regarda son grand-père, les sourcils relevés.

- Comment … ?

- Je le sais ? complétât Jeff, Scott hocha la tête. C'est simple, si vous aviez « complété le lien » alors je crois que Peter et Connor ne seraient plus de ce monde ! sourit Jeff.

- Oh !

- Oui, oh ! imita Jeff. Une chose est sûre concernant ton amoureux…

- Grand-père ! grogna Scott, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre ce genre de réflexion.

- Quoi ? c'est bien ton amoureux !

- Oui mais, je ne sais pas, dit comme ça, ça fait gamin de primaire !

- D'accord ! alors, je disais une chose est sûre, c'est que ce gamin est foutrement intelligent.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Scott, d'où est-ce que son grand-père connaissait son Derek ?

- Tout à l'heure dans la clairière…

- Ah oui ! d'ailleurs que s'est-il passé ?

- Non ! mais tu vas arrêter de me couper comme ça toutes les trente secondes ? t'es pire que ton père ! toujours à vouloir me couper, je ne pouvais jamais dire quoique ce soit sans qu'il ne me coupe !

- Pardon ! dit Scott, même si la remarque de son grand-père lui tira un sourire.

- Bon, alors je disais, tout à l'heure dans la clairière, ton amoureux, lâcha Jeff appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. Ah ! non, tu me laisse finir ! dit Jeff voyant Scott ouvrir la bouche. Ton petit chérie, sourit Jeff, a réussi à manœuvrer Peter de manier très ingénue, Peter n'y a vu que du feu.

- Je peux parler ?

- Oui, vas-y mon petit !

- Alors, déjà, de un, tu arrêtes de suite tes petit mots du genre « amoureux », « petit chérie » et autre niaiserie que tu as en réserve ! ensuite, de deux, que voulait Peter et qu'as fait Derek et de trois … y'auras sûrement un trois bientôt !

- Alors, petit un. Imita Jeff. Je suis ton grand-père et si je veux, j'ai tous les droits du monde de te rendre fou. Ensuite, de deux, Peter voulait que l'union ait lieu ce soir…

- Quoi !? à mais non !

- Scott ! Grogna Jeff. Tu recommence !

- Désolé, vas-y continue ! Scott se fit tout petit sur son siège.

- Donc, Peter voulait que l'union ait lieu ce soir, mais je lui ai demandé de repousser celle-ci à la prochaine pleine lune, arguant que tu n'étais au courant seulement depuis hier et que donc il te faudrait quelque jour pour te faire à l'idée de nous quitter.

- Vous quittez ?

- Ah oui ! mince, on n'a pas eu le temps de te parler de ça ! mais bon si Derek prend la place de Peter, alors tous iras bien. Voyant le regard perdu que Scott lui lancer, Jeff ajouta bien vite. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi « si », je suis sûr que ton Derek y arrivera. Donc je disais, Peter n'était pas très content, comme tu peux l'imaginer, mais là encore, Derek a joué un coup de maître, il a réussir à convaincre Peter de nous accorder ces deux petites semaines, il a tellement bien joué son coup qu'à la fin Peter était convaincu que ces deux semaines de rabe était son idée. Je te le dit un génie, un vrai leader ! tu l'as bien choisit ! enfin mon sang coule dans tes veines alors tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelque chose d'autre que la perfection !

- Bonjours, narcisse ! et Derek n'est pas une chose !

- Tout ça pour dire, qu'il faudrait que je parle avec ce Derek pour savoir ce qu'il a prévu de faire lors de ces deux semaines et si nous pouvons l'aider ! tu n'aurais pas un moyen de le contacter par hasard ? Sourit Jeff.

Fin chapitre 13


	16. Chapter 14

Hello, tout le monde !

C'était seulement pour dire que, pour ceux et/ou celles que ça intéressent, je poste, à partir de maintenant, sur mon profile, la progression des chapitres.

Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Assis derrière son bureau, Peter Hale écoutait Randal, lui faire un compte-rendu des activités de « loup » de la meute ces dernières heures. Quand Randal finit, il le vit hésiter.

- Quelque chose à rajouter ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh et bien …

- Quoi ? commença à s'impatienter Peter.

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire …

- Allez ! crache le morceau ! Grogna Peter, qui avait d'autre chose à faire.

- Bon, alors il faut que vous sachiez que pour l'instant ce ne sont de des soupçons de ma part … Randal sursauta quand un grondement fort provient de derrière le bureau. Il semblerait que Derek commence bouger… finit-il par lâcher.

- Mon neveu bouge ? Eh bien, je dirais … encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se prenne pour un mollusque ! lâcha Peter ironiquement.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a quelque jour, il a réuni un petit groupe et depuis il passerait pas mal de temps ensemble…

- Attend ! Coupa Peter. Laisse-moi deviner, ce petit groupe était composé de Martin, Matt, sa sœur, Isaac, Alicia et Lindsay ?

- Oui ! mais …

- Mais quoi ? ils sont toujours ensemble et passe toujours beaucoup de temps ensemble ! tous les sept ou séparément !

- Je le sais mais là c'est diffèrent ! se défendit Randal.

- Et en quoi, je te pris ? demanda Peter.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et croisant les bras, ne quittant pas Randal des Yeux. Celui-ci commencer a vraiment se sentir nerveux !

- Eh bien, voilà, il semblerait que Martin, Matt et Isaac ont rendu visite aux anciens de leur meute !

- Oooh ! mais dis donc ! quelles actions suspectent, en effet ! comment ces jeunes gens peuvent-ils oser rendre visite à leurs grands-parents ? c'est sûr, Randal, tu as raison, ils préparent un mauvais coup ! Ironisa Peter.

- Je comprends ce que vous dites mais …

- Tu comprends ? dit Peter, puis il éclata de rire. Quand il se calma, il ajouta. Merci, Randal, j'en avais vraiment besoin ! écoute, là, autant ta paranoïa me rend service et me convient les trois-quarts du temps, mais là, vraiment, je crois que tu exagère ! Derek, sérieusement, ce gamin n'a aucune envergure, et je suis même sûr qu'il n'aurait même pas les couilles, si tu me passe l'expression, de faire quoique ce soit et je pense que l'envie ne devrait pas y être également, sinon il l'aurait depuis longtemps. Clarifia Peter.

- Ici, ce n'est pas ma « paranoïa », comme vous dites, qui parle mais mon instinct ! Monsieur ! se défendit vivement Randal.

- Ton instinct ?

- Oui, monsieur !

- Randal, Randal, Randal… soufflât Peter. Nous savons tous les deux a quoi nous en tenir, en ce qui concerne « ton instinct » ! Voyant que Randal ouvrait la bouche, il ajouta. Mais tu sais quoi ? je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, alors tu vas repartir, continuer d'ouvrir l'œil et laisse Derek tranquille, ce gamin n'osera jamais faire quoi que ce soit et je vais y veiller ! comprit ?!

- Oui. Répondit Randal. Mais vous ne …

- J'ai dit que je m'en occuper ! je t'ai dit !

- Bien monsieur !

Puis Peter congédia Randal d'un geste de la main. Quand Randal eu quitté le bureau, Peter se relava et fit appeler Derek. Plus vite il lui aurait parlé, plus vite Randal le lâcherait !

_DH/SM_

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Bureau de son oncle, Derek se demandait ce que lui voulait Peter. Peut-être est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière avec les McCall. Il revoyait Scott, les oreilles et la gueule baissées, il avait l'air si déprimé, cela lui avait brisé le cœur, il avait dû faire preuve du plus grand self contrôle pour ne pas aller le voir, le réconforter. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il se montre le plus naturel que possible face à son oncle. Arriver devant le porte du bureau, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau de son oncle, il sentit son portable vibré contre sa cuisse, il l'ignora et alla s'asseoir en face de son oncle. Ils restèrent là se regardant en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Derek pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il parle le premier, il fallait qu'il pense à l'avance qu'il s'était donné plus tôt cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Un oncle ne peut-il pas parler à son neveu ? je veux seulement prendre de tes nouvelles, nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de se parler depuis votre retour à ta sœur et toi !

- C'est vrai ! tu as été assez occupé par tous les préparatifs de la nouvelle lune ! et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec de broutille !

- Derek ! voyons comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! ta sœur et toi êtes comme mes enfants et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû être plus présent pour vous après la mort de vos parents !

- Mais non, voyons tu avais la meute dont il fallait que tu t'occupes avec grand-père et tout … répondit Derek. C'était surréaliste, il fallait que Derek joue l'idiot, celui qui ne se rend pas compte du discours hypocrite de son oncle ! ce type ! S'occuper de Laura et lui, laissez la rire ! Derek allait s'amuser comme un gamin, prendre son oncle pour un idiot, c'était devenu, aujourd'hui, son jeu favori !

- Quand même j'étais, je veux dire je suis votre oncle et je …

- Peter, arrête de te culpabiliser ! Dit Derek, essayant de « réconforter » son oncle. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus !

- Je … Je … Peter semblait réellement désolé, ce qui bleffât « presque » Derek, vraiment son oncle était très bon comédien. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

- Écoute, Peter, la vie que l'on a avec Laura, nous convient très bien sinon nous serions revenus vivre dans la meute. Alors je te rassure avec Laura rester dans la meute est très dur. Nous avons trop de souvenir, et même après tous ce temps, c'est encore un peu douloureux !

- Donc vous ne resterez pas avec la meute après la nouvelle lune ? Demanda Peter.

- J'avais pensé rester jusqu'à la rentrés et repartir juste avec que Laura ne reprenne les cours ! Dit Derek, il valait lui raconter ça et faire comme si il n'avait pas rencontré Scott. Comme si sa vie n'avait pas changé ! Il allait devoir faire passer le message à Laura, au cas où, Peter veuille lui parler, à elle aussi.

- Oh ! vous ne resterez pas plus longtemps ? c'est dommage !

- Non, tu sais Laura est en premier, et elle a ces amis, alors …

- Je comprends, mais tu sais, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici !

- Merci ! Dit Derek, je suis désolé mais j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec Matt et Martin …

- Oh ! oui bien sûr, une soirée entre mecs ! allez, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Derek se leva, salua une dernière fois son oncle et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Peter le rappela.

- Derek ?!

- Oui. Demanda ce dernier en se retournant.

- Si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu veux juste parler, je suis là, la porte de mon bureau t'es et te sera toujours ouverte !

- D'accord, merci encore !

Il sortit du bureau, puis sortit son portable de sa poche, il avait plusieurs appel manqué de Scott et un message, lui demandant de l'appeler.

_DH/SM_

Quand Derek jugea qu'il était assez loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, il ressortit son téléphone et appela Scott.

- Hé ! comment tu vas ? Demanda Derek quand Scott répondit.

- Ça va mieux, maintenant que je t'entends. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Mon grand-père veut te parler !

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 14

Et désolé du retard, mais mes prof ont décidé de tous se réveiller au même moment !


	17. Chapter 15

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le chapitre 14, il est vraiment horrible, je sais pas, j'avais besoin de mettre cette scène mais aucune idée ne venait alors j'ai fait cette horreur ! je le reprendrai sûrement plus tard ! J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera le précédent !

CHAPITRE 15

- Ça te suffit ? ou il t'en faut plus ? il n'a jamais rien demandé à la meute et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va le faire ! Maintenant, retourne à tes occupation et ne vient plus me parler de Derek, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! Grogna Peter.

Après un tel discours, Randal sortit du bureau sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes, au figuré bien entendue ! Même si ce qu'avait dit Derek l'avait « convaincu », un petit je-ne-sais-quoi lui disait de garder un œil sur lui et toute sa bande, et quand il en aurait assez il retournerait voir Peter et ce sera la fin de Derek Hale.

_DH/SM_

- … _Mon grand-père veut te parler !_

A cette phrase le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Derek quand il avait entendu la voix de Scott, s'effaça !

- Comment ça ? ton grand-père veut me parler ? tu lui as parlé de nous ? Si vous lui demandez, Derek vous jurera qu'en aucun cas il n'avait paniqué ! enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit …

- Il m'a tout raconté concernant « l'accord » avec ton oncle et quand il m'a dit que mon père cherchait un moyen pour tout faire annulé… je ne sais pas je devais lui dire. Soufflât Scott au téléphone. Il ajouta très vite. Mais il a dit que si il pouvait il nous aiderait, c'est bien, non ? tu ne m'en veux pas ? hein ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bien et Non je ne t'en veux pas, c'est ton grand-père ! Et oui, je crois qu'il pourra nous aider. Quand est-ce qu'il veut me rencontrer ?

- Attend, je lui demandé !

- Quoi ? il est avec toi ? encore une fois, aucune panique, juste de la surprise !

- Euh, oui !

Puis tout ce qu'entendit Derek furent les voix de Scott et son grand-père étouffer pas le téléphone. Il n'en revenait pas, tout se passer mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer, et c'est justement ça qu'il le mit encore plus sur ses gardes, tout ce passer trop bien !

- Il me dit le plus tôt possible.

- …

- Derek ? t'es là ?

- Hein ? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Mon grand-père veut te parler le plus tôt possible, ça pose un problème ? Demanda Scott.

- Aucun. Ce soir, ça lui va ? Répondit Derek.

- Je demande. … à quelle heure ? et où ?

- Que pense-t-il de 22h. Et pour le lieu, on n'a cas dire là-bas.

- … ça lui va !

- Bien ! Sinon ça vas toi ?

- On fait aller, mais tu me manque. La dernière partie de la phrase fut chuchotée au téléphone mais pas assez doucement car Derek put entendre Jeff rigolé dans le fond.

- Toi, aussi, mais on se verra ce soir…

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Je sais, mais pour l'instant, on n'a pas le choix. Je te le promets, tu vas voir ce serra finit avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! je t'en donne m'a parole.

- Hum hum.

- Et Scott !

- Oui.

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota encore Scott. non mais ce n'est pas bientôt finit, c'est une conversation privé ! furent crié quelque seconde plus tard à l'oreille de Derek. Désolé mais mon grand-père est souvent très lourd quand il s'y met !

- Aucun problème, on se voit ce soir de toute façon !

- Oui, à ce soir !

Juste avant que Scott ne raccroche, Derek put l'entendre crier à nouveau sur son grand-père, ce qui amena un sourire à ses lèvres.

Bon, maintenant, il devait trouver Laura. Partant à la rechercher de sa sœur, il tomba sur Matt, il le mit au courant de la situation, et lui demanda de faire passer le message aux autres. Plus vite les informations étaient données, plus vite ils pourraient avancer !

- Mais c'est super ! et tu y vas tout seul, ce soir ? demanda Matt après une tape sur l'épaule de son cousin.

- Il vaut mieux, oui. Il vaut mieux éviter de faire trop de « bruit ». Je pense que Randal à des soupçons. Glissa Derek à l'oreille de Scott.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Matt. On a toujours fait bien attention !

- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'union ! Peter m'a fait appeler tout à l'heure pour me demander comment j'allais, comment ça se passait avec Laura et surtout combien de temps on comptait rester ! je pense l'avoir « rassuré », mais je ne pense pas que Randal lâchera l'affaire aussi facilement, alors ce soir je viendrais vous voir et il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de me faire sortir !

- Et tu es sûr de ton coup ? Non, parce que Peter n'est pas si stupide !?

- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut le leurrer facilement et c'est moi ! alors je ne pense pas que l'on va avoir des problèmes du côté de Peter mais Randal reste une source d'emmerdement ! A la fin de sa tirade Derek vit Matt sourire de toutes ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois en moins d'une semaine, je t'ai entendu parler autant que depuis que l'on se connaît ! et ça, ça me rend de plus en plus curieux !

- Comment ça ?

- Qui a bien pu te changer autant en si peu de temps ? voilà la question que l'on se pose tous ! enfin sauf Laura, puisque ELLE, elle l'a vu !

- Matt, chaque chose en son temps et puis je fais ce que je veux, je parle et me tait quand je veux ! bon maintenant tu m'excuse mais il faut que je trouve Laura. Puis Derek s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de crier à Matt. Ça marche toujours pour ce soir ?

Légèrement surpris Matt répondit après plusieurs secondes.

- Oui, vers vingt et une heures trente, ça te vas ?

- Aucun problème !

Il marcha plusieurs minutes avant de sentir l'odeur de sa sœur, elle était avec d'autre « filles » de la meute. S'amusant, rigolant, Lindsay et Alicia étaient à côté d'elle. Quand Laura vit son frère, elle lui fit de grands signes auxquels il répondit avant de lui demander de venir le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle arrivé à la hauteur de Derek.

- Rien ! un grand frère n'a-t-il pas le droit de vouloir parler à sa sœur ?

- Un grand frère normal, oui ! toi, ça fait bizarre ! sérieux, Scott t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ! rigola Laura.

- Pff ! allez Viens ! suis-moi.

Derek les conduit au bord du lac et ils se mirent à marcher le long, côte à côte.

- Si jamais on te demande on n'a pas changé de programme concernant les vacances ! attaqua Derek

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Laura, pas sûr de ce que voulait dire Derek.

- On passe les vacances avec la meute et après retour maison !

- Ah OK ! et en vrai ça donne quoi ?

- Comment ça « et en vrai » ?

- Eh bien, oui, quand tu seras l'alpha, on fera quoi ?

- Oh là, on ne va pas faire de plan sur la comète, hein ? ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? avec « après », « après » ? eh bien, « après » il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer !

- En gros tu n'en sais rien !

- Même pas la moindre idée ! soupira Derek. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Comme ça on est fixé ! moi je dis !

Ils s'assirent au bord du lac, Laura s'appuya contre son frère, alors que ce dernier passait son bras sur ses épaules. Laura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, se laissant emporter par l'odeur de ce dernier, celle de son grand frère !

- Tu sais, ça doit bien faire depuis que les parents sont partis que tu ne m'avais pas pris dans tes bras comme ça !

- Ah bon ? Derek gardait ses yeux fixés que l'horizon. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

- Et ben, moi si ! et ça m'avait manqué !

Tournant la tête vers sa sœur, il pose un baisé sur les cheveux de cette dernière. Tout en lui chuchotant des excuses.

- Ça fait rien, je sais que ça n'a jamais était ton truc, les câlins, les bisous et tout le tutti. Et puis du jour au lendemain tu as du t'occuper de moi et …

Derek attrapa le menton de sa sœur et plongea son regard dans celui de Laura.

- Je le referai sans hésiter !

- Je sais, mais en même temps, je …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu es ma sœur, nous sommes une famille et dans une famille on se serre les coudes ! regardes, aujourd'hui, tu m'aide sans poser de question, tu le fait points barre, et bien c'était pareil pour toi, il y a huit ans, tu avais besoin de moi et j'ai été, je suis et serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais ! tu es ma petite sœur ! D'accord ?

Laura secoua la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi, il avait toujours été très famille, ça elle le savait mais aujourd'hui, il parlait comme …comme un alpha devait le faire ! La famille avant tout ! N'y tenant plus Laura se jeta dans les bras de Derek, la tête enfouit dans le torse de son frère. Derek referma ses bras sur elle et l'a serra fort entre ces dernier. C'est vrai maintenant qu'il y pensait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu ainsi, c'était quelques heures après l'incendie et après … il ne se rappelait plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Laura ne se fasse entendre. Ils retournèrent vers leur meute, manger ensemble avant que Derek ne rejoigne Matt et Martin avant son rendez-vous avec Jeff McCall et Scott !

_DH/SM_

Raccrochant son téléphone, Scott jeta un regard noir à son grand-père. Ce dernier, ce fichait de lui royalement, rigolant au dépend de son petit-fils.

- J'étais au téléphone au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Ce fut les mots de trop et Jeff éclata de rire, le comportement de son petit-fils alors qu'il parlait avec Derek, le fait qu'une grande partie de leur problème allaient être réglés, tout ça, s'évacuaient avec ce fou rire, la pression retombée pour la première fois en dix ans !

- Mais oui, c'est ça fiche-toi de moi ! je ne dirais rien !

Plus Scott en ajoutait, plus Jeff riait, à la fin Scott, lui aussi arborait un grand sourire.

- C'est bon ? tu es calmé ? Demanda Scott, un fois que son grand-père eu cessé de rire.

- Oui ! oh mon dieu ! deux fou rires en moins d'une heure, si j'avais su … dit Jeff, essuyant les larmes qu'il avait aux coins des yeux.

- Si tu avais su quoi ? tu te serais fichue de moi plutôt, merci mais non merci !

- Mais non ! tu exagère, on dirait ta mère ! sourit Jeff à son petit-fils.

- Je n'exagère pas, c'était très embarrassant !

- D'accord, je suis désolé, tu me pardonnes ?

- Mouai ! je ne sais pas si je dois. Continuait de bouder Scott.

- Bon passons ! donc c'est ce soir que je vais rencontrer ce très cher Derek Hale ? et ce sera où, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Jeff.

- Là où on se retrouver tous les après-midi !

- Oh, ça m'aide merci !

- Je t'y amènerai !

- Ah parce que tu viens ? Tu as peur que je lui fasse des misères ?sourit Jeff.

- Nya nya nya nya nya! Ce fut tous ce que ce dernier eu comme réponse !

Et Jeff continua à embêter Scott et parler de tout et de rien, plusieurs minutes durant. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Bon trêve de bavardage !

- Des bavardages ? sérieux ? te foutre de moi, ce sont des bavardages pour toi ?

- Je disais donc, je ne sais pas toi mais moi je mangerai bien un petit bout avant d'aller voir ton Derek ! dit Jeff se levant de son fauteuil.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit arrête de l'appeler « Mon » Derek, c'est Derek tout court !

Et c'est donc un Jeff heureux et un Scott boudeur que leur famille vit se joindre à eux pour le dîner.

Fin du chapitre 15

Si j'ai le temps, je vais essayer de taper le chapitre 16 dans la semaine, j'espère pouvoir le poster le week-end prochain !

Et encore merci à tous ce qui lisent cette fic et laissent des commentaires, et les autres aussi ! Merci à tous !


	18. Chapter 16

Hello!

Désolé pour le retard mais les exams commence et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster un nouveau chapitre avant la mi-décembre, mais promit je posterai le plus de chapitre possible pendant les vacances !

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

Il attendait debout face au lac, perdu dans ces pensées, le regard fixe sur cette lune qui nuit après nuit se remplissait de plus en plus, les jours qui allait suivre ne vont pas être de tout repos, surtout pour lui. Mais l'espoir était permis maintenant, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, il pensait qu'ils n'avaient qu'une faible chance de réussir son putsch. Mais alors Scott l'avait appelé, Jeff voulait le voir, les aider ! Ce petit coup de pouce dont ils avaient tant besoin venait de se matérialiser en la personne de Jeffrey McCall.

Derek ne s'était jamais senti à ce point stressé, il allait « rencontrer » le grand-père de Scott. Scott, quarante-huit heures sans le voir et il lui manquer plus que de raison ! Son Scott, son futur compagnon, celui pour lequel il allait tous risquer. Il savait qu'il avait besoin du soutien total de Jeff, il fallait qu'il lui fasse bonne impression, jamais il ne pourrait faire face à ses futures responsabilités d'alpha si il devait en même « affronter » Jeff pour Scott. Mais Jeff était surtout un alpha respecté et reconnu parmi les anciens de sa meute et l'avoir à ses côtés, allait lui faciliter un peu les choses, les anciens de sa meute seront sûrement un peu moins réticent à lui apporter leurs aides.

Bon d'accord stressé n'était peut-être pas le mot mais il n'était pas rassuré, c'est vrai, cette nuit il allait devoir faire les « choses bien », et demander à Jeff le droit de « fréquenter » Scott. Et ça, c'est une tout autre histoire !

Si tout se passer comme prévu, tout devrait être finit la veille de la pleine lune, mais là encore, il allait falloir jouer serré, Randal rodait un peu trop pour être honnête, et cela l'inquiétait ! Moins de deux semaines et tellement à faire, trop dirais certain, de la folie pour d'autre, mais là on parlait de Scott et pour lui … rien ne sera jamais trop.

Son histoire avec Scott, leur histoire … à des moments, il se disait que tout n'était qu'une « histoire de loup » comme certain disent, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que tous ce qui se passait aller trop vite aucune relation ne peut être aussi forte en moins de trois semaines, et il avait peur, peur de s'attacher et qu'un jour, Scott ouvre les yeux et disparaisse, que se passerait-il si cela arrivé ? Oui, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Scott, son loup avait choisi le sien. Mais Scott était encore jeune et si c'était son loup qui parlait quand ils étaient ensemble, et si un jour Scott se rendait compte que ce qu'il ressent lui, était différent de ce que son loup ressent … Derek souffrirait beaucoup, alors pourquoi tout ça ? Parce que peut être que Scott et son loup étaient sur la même « longueur d'onde », lui soufflait une autre voix ! Et il voulait la croire, mais …

Secouant la tête, Derek effaça toutes ses pensées plus que négative. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, plus que quelque minute et Scott serait là … avec Jeff !

_DH/SM_

Nerveux, voilà meilleur adjectif qui désignerait Scott à cet instant précis, et si son grand-père n'aimait pas Derek et qu'il changeait d'avis et ne voulait plus les aider, et le force à … à … avec l'autre ! Un frisson d'effroi passa dans son dos rien qu'à cette pensée ! Non, tout ce passerai bien, il en est sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent … c'était mieux que rien, non ? Plus qu'une petite heure et Jeff viendrait le chercher et ils partiraient rejoindre Derek, … Derek, comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Scott avait attiré par lui, il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur son orientation mais bon, … Alison aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. En un sens, Derek n'a pas tort, il n'a que seize ans, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît au vrai sentiment … avec Derek, c'est son loup qui parle, mais c'est tellement fort, il est vrai que la raison pour laquelle il était retourné voir Derek le lendemain était que son loup le voulait, il avait besoin d'y retourner, mais lui …dans l'histoire, Derek, lui l'aimait mais lui que ressentait-il … de l'attirance pour Derek, mais quel gamin de seize n'est pas contrôlé par ses hormones ? Derek était prêt à affronter son oncle pour lui mais lui que serait-il capable de faire quelque chose d'équivalent ? Affronter sa famille ? Son grand-père ? Certes son comportement vis-à-vis de celui-ci ces derniers quarante-huit heures en était proche, mais là encore était-ce le fait que tout ce soit fait dans son dos qu'il l'ait le plus blesser ou bien devoir se séparer de Derek ? Toutes ces pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête !

Il fut coupé dans ces pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte, il était encore trop tôt pour que ce soit son grand-père, … se levant de son lit, il s'approcha de la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieure, il vit sa mère et sa grand-mère portant un plateau plein de nourriture assez pour nourrir toute une armée. Les yeux de sa mère étaient rouge et enflaient, elle lui fit un sourire triste, voir sa mère dans cet état sera le cœur de Scott, il se recula et les invita en rentré. Une fois entré, Jo alla poser le plateau sur le bureau à côté de la fenêtre, recula la chaise et s'assit face au lit, sur lequel sa mère venait de s'asseoir. Mélissa tapota sur le lit, invitant Scott à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le silence était le maître des lieux, aucuns mots ne fut prononcé, qui allait parler le premier, là était la question ?

- Ton grand-père nous a parlé ! dit Jo, brisant le silence.

- Scott, je … je suis tellement désolé ! enchaîna sa Mère. Tu as le droit d'être en colère et je n'essaierai pas de me trouver d'excuse, parce que je n'en ai aucune, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais c'était tellement dur ! je suis tellement désolé, mon petit loup …

« Mon petit loup », depuis quand sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça, … trop longtemps. Scott n'y tenant plus, prit sa mère dans ses bras, enfonçant la tête dans la poitrine de celle-ci, respirant son odeur, celle de sa mère, et quand il senti les bras de sa mère le serrer, il craqua (à nouveau) et éclata en sanglot, sa maman.

Jo assise, regardait la scène avec un regard plein d'affection, Mélissa, sa belle-fille, sa fille tout court, elle l'avait adopté le jour où Junior leur avait présenté cette jeune fille. Et son petit Scott, leur relation a toujours eu un petit plus par rapport à qu'elle entretenait avec ses autres petits enfants, elle n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de ce petit plus. Mais, ce soir, elle avait enfin comprit, Scott n'était pas un futur alpha mais il allait devenir bien plus, il allait devenir elle, avoir la même place qu'elle, le compagnon d'un alpha ! Et pas n'importe quel alpha, celui d'une des plus puissantes meutes du pays, et ça… ça, c'était son petit-fils ! Elle allait devoir le "former" a ses futures fonctions, nombreuses et variées.

- Bon, comme je le disais, ton grand-père nous a parlé.

Entendant la voix de sa grand-mère, Scott s'éloigna légèrement de sa mère, Jeff leur avait parlé, mais que leur avait-il dit ?

Oh ! Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, Scott espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas avoir droit à « la » conversation, il n'était pas encore prêt, psychologiquement !

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Scott, un peu tendu.

- Derek Hale, notre sauveur … Enfin, le tient. Sourit Mélissa.

- Pourrais-tu nous en dire un peu plus, sur ce jeune homme ?

Un sourire que nombreux qualifieraient de niait apparu sur le visage de Scott, mais cela n'est l'avis que de certain, hein ! Et le rouge lui monta aux joues, il n'allait quand même pas parler de son « copain » avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, son grand-père ça passe mais elles … oh mon Dieu que cela va être embarrassant !

- Eh ben, il est … eeeuuuuhhh ! Les mains de Scott vinrent se poser sur son visage, il écarta un peu les doigts, regardant Mélissa et Jo, tour à tour.

Voyant son fils dans l'embarra, Mélissa se mit trente secondes à sa place et une idée lui vint !

- On va faire un truc, on pose des questions et tu n'y réponds que si tu veux, d'accord ? dit doucement Mélissa à son fils.

- Ok ! Répondit Scott, puis pris une profonde inspiration. Allez s'y !

Jo et Mélissa échangèrent un regard puis ce fut Jo qui attaqua.

Et ils parlèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, Scott leur raconta comment Derek et lui s'étaient rencontrés, comment tout avait progressé pour arriver ou ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

Cette discussion fut pour Scott comme une libération, il avait toujours été très proche de sa mère et sa grand-mère et il ne pas leur parler de Derek avait été difficile mais en même temps il avait voulu le garder pour lui et seulement pour lui !

Quand Jeff vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de Scott, la discussion touchait à sa fin, le plateau avait été vidé de son contenu, il faut dire qu'avoir ce genre de conversation …ça creuse !

Serrant sa grand-mère et sa mère, une dernière fois, dans ses bras, il partit avec son grand-père voir Derek, enfin ! Scott guida son grand-père à travers le bois, le cœur léger.

Fin du Chapitre 16


	19. Chapter 17

Hello !

Bonne Année !

Désolé pour le retard, manque d'inspiration et de temps ! Mais bon ça y est ! Je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 17

Jeff suivit son petit-fils à travers les arbres, Scott avait changeait, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux admiratif. Non, Scott avait grandi, il avait trouvé son compagnon et pas n'importe quel compagnon, Derek Hale, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce petit était prometteur, avant le mort de ces parents, après lui et sa sœur avaient disparu dans la nature et plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux et Peter en avait profité, en quelque sorte, ce gamin était « responsable » de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir, quand Junior les avait quittés, Mélissa avait pris Scott sous son bras et était partie, elle aussi.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer ce jeune homme, certes pas autant que Scott en ce moment, ce n'était pas possible, ce gamin était monté sur ressort ? Ce devait être la cinquième fois qu'il devait lui demander de ralentir.

Jeff repartit dans ses pensées, puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite attiré par un bruit dans les sous-bois, quand il revint sur son petit-fils, il n'y plus personne devant lui, Scott venait de se volatiliser. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprise et n'eut aucune réponse, il décida alors de se fier à son odorat. Quand il retrouva, enfin, son petit-fils, il comprit la raison pour laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse, c'est sûr, qui pourrait parler avec une bouche collée à la sienne, hein ?

DH/SM

Derek, Derek, Derek … Scott ne cesser de répéter en boucle le nom de son compagnon, IL voulait le voir. Depuis la fin de sa discutions avec son grand-père il se sentait bizarre il voulait voir Derek, il fallait qu'il le voit ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui depuis plusieurs heures mais il avait une voix au fond de lui qui hurler pour Derek, jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareille depuis ces dernières semaines avec Derek ! Il avait un drôle de pressentiment comme si les choses allaient changer, encore. Comme si il allait changer ?! C'était vraiment très déconcertant !

Ce fut la voix de son grand-père qui tira Scott de ses songes, il se retourna et remarqua qu'un assez grande distance les séparaient, il n'avait pas fait très attention. La remarque de Jeff sur son « grand âge » le fit pouffer, même à son « grand âge », il était et restait le même homme que Scott avait toujours connu, le grand et puissant alpha de leur meute et son grand-père. Il reprit sa marche avec un rythme un petit peu moins soutenu.

Et puis il la senti, l'odeur de Derek. Au diable son grand-père, mu par son instinct il courut en direction de cette odeur.

Déboulant au bord du lac, il vit Derek l'attendant, un demi-sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ne réfléchissant plus et laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il « sauta » sur Derek, l'embrassant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de plusieurs mois, c'était l'impression que lui avait laissé ces dernières heures loin de lui. Le baiser était dure, sauvage, la passion surpassant tout autres sentiments. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce baiser mais ça ni Derek et encore moins Scott ne le remarquèrent. Mettant fin au baiser, Derek se recula légèrement puis posa son front sur celui de Scott, les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient dans leur monde.

Mais un raclement de gorge les sortis de leur bulle, sursautant ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en restant très proche, leurs doigts se frôlant. Face à eux se tenait Jeffrey McCall dans toute sa splendeur.

DH/SM

Jeff eu envie de rire, Peter devait vraiment être aveugle et sans odorat, déjà plus tôt cet après-midi, il avait senti cette odeur et cette force qui émanait de Derek, il était un alpha fait pour mener une meute et non suivre les ordres d'un parvenu !

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de Peter pour laisser se gamin en vie ? N'importe quel autre « nouvel » alpha se serrait débarrassé de lui, de la menace qu'il représentait. Pourquoi était-il si sûr que Derek n'essaierai pas de reprendre sa place ? Tellement de question se succédait dans sa tête mais une en particulier : Pourquoi l'odeur de son petit-fils avait changé au contact de Derek ?

Que se passait-il à la fin ? Il lui faudra trouver les réponses à ses questions plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait devoir garder sa tête froide et discuter un peu avec ce Derek, qui veut emmener un de ces membres, un de ces loups, Son Petit-Fils loin de Sa meutes, de Sa famille !

Jeff gonfla le torse, s'arma de ses plus puissants atouts d'alpha et fixa son regard sur Derek, le dévisageant. Derek, lui, lui rendit son regard. Ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Scott se sentait mal alaise, coincé entre son grand-père et son compagnon. Ce fut Derek qui baissa le premier, les yeux, en face de lui se tenait Jeff, le grand-père de Scott et surtout un alpha plus puissant et plus vieux que lui. Et il tendit la main vers Jeff avec un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Monsieur. Dit-il en serrant la main de Jeff, retenant une grimace quand Jeff lui broya gentiment la main. Comme ça les choses étaient claires dès le départ, il allait devoir faire ces preuves.

- Jeune Homme. Fut la réponse de Jeff. Alors il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de parler.

- Oui, mais avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que ce qu'il se passe avec Scott est très important pour moi et plus que sérieux, sinon … Il ne put finir sa phrase coupé par Jeff.

- Sinon vous ne prendriez pas tous ces risques pour lui ?! Je m'en doute bien. Mais tu comprendras que je me pose beaucoup de question.

- Je comprends. Il faut que vous sachiez que je tiens …, j'aime votre petit-fils plus qu'il n'est imaginable et sachez que ce n'est pas mon genre de m'épandre sur mes sentiments ! Et que, vous dire cela me coûte beaucoup, mais pour Scott, je veux bien faire des efforts !

- Et tu en fais de nombreux, vouloir reprendre la place qui t'es du, surtout après plus d'une dizaine d'année. Alors ma question première question sera : Pourquoi avoir attendu autant d'année ?

Jeff avait commencé son interrogatoire, il avait et allait faire comprendre à Derek que, Oui il allait l'aider à devenir l'alpha de sa meute, il allait, s'il s'en montre digne lui laisser son petit-fils. Le tutoiement avait était la première étape et l'interrogatoire serait la prochaine et cette dernière allait être difficile.

- Parce que je n'avais aucune bonne raison de reprendre ma place ! Maintenant j'ai beaucoup à perdre en ne reprenant pas ma place. Répondit Derek sûr de lui, les yeux plantaient dans ce de Jeff.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un cil, puis Derek baissa à nouveau les yeux. Jeff savait que ce comportement changerait sûrement une fois que Derek serait un alpha déclaré !

- Bien ! Et si nous commencions ? Commença Jeff.

Avisant quelque rocher au bord du lac, Jeff alla s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Derek et Scott le rejoignirent, une fois assis, Derek tira Scott sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour ventre de ce derniers. Scott posa ses mains sur celle de Derek et les serra, lui montrant qu'il était là quoiqu'il arrive. Non pas que son grand-père allait arracher la tête de Derek, mais quand même on ne sait jamais !

- Dis-moi Derek, ou en es-tu ? avec ta meute ?

- J'ai déjà réussi à convaincre plusieurs anciens de notre meute, une dizaine environ, mais ils ne font pas partis des plus puissant.

- Ne jamais les laisser de côté, même s'ils ne sont pas fort, leurs appuis est plus qu'important, la moindre voix compte ! ne l'oublie jamais, gamin ! lui dit Jeff.

- J'en suis conscient, Monsieur, ils me soutiennent car le comportement de Peter envers eux, les exaspère ! Mais le seul problème est qu'au moindre problème je perdrais leur soutien.

- Il est vrai que cela pourrait poser un problème, mais bon voyons les choses du bon côté, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème et tous ce passera bien, enfin aussi bien que ce genre de chose puisse se passer ! Jeff finit sa phrase en donnant à Derek un petit sourire d'encouragement. Et à part ces petit groupe, d'autre ce sont joins à toi ?

- Oui, deux « nouvelles » familles qui pèsent plus lourd et la majorité de celle qui était déjà là du temps de mon grand-père. Compta Derek.

- Eh bien, eh bien, gamin. Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Ton plus gros problème réside dans les familles que Peter à « ajouté », ces dernières années. Pour l'instant, Peter leur fait peur mais je suis sûr que quand ils sentiront le vent tourner, ils seront vers qui se tourner.

- Oui, je l'espère ! Soufflât Derek, le regard vague. Le plus n'était pas de regrouper les familles mais plutôt ce qu'il viendra plus tard.

- Allez ! écoute-moi ! tu m'écoute ? Demanda Jeff.

Scott qui était resté silencieux pendant l'échéance, sentit le poids qu'il avait sur les épaule, s'envoler au moment où son grand-père prononça cette phrase. Et se laissa retomber sur le torse de Derek, qui posa un baissé sur sa tempe. Jeff n'utilisait cette phrase qu'avec sa famille proche, il l'avait toujours entendu dire celle-ci quand l'un d'eux était déprime ou doutait de ses capacités. Alors l'entendre la dire à Derek, valait tous l'or du monde pour Scott.

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Oh ! et arrête avec ces « Monsieur », c'est Jeff pour toi, gamin !

- Oui, Mon… Jeff ! sourit Derek.

- Bien, alors je disais donc que maintenant que nous en sommes là, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire … t'entraîner ! et c'est là que j'entre en jeu ! Dit Jeff avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une minute, c'est le temps que Scott passa totalement détendu.

- Co… comment ça ? « c'est là que tu entres en jeux ? » Demanda Scott à son grand-père.

- Quel meilleur entraînement pour battre un alpha que d'en affronter un, plus vieux et plus expérimenter ?! Répondit Jeff, une pointe de suffisance filtré dans sa voix. Il faut que vous comprenaient une chose très importante, au moment de l'affrontement, chaque famille, chaque ancien verra la façon dont tu te battras et meilleur tu seras et plus ils auront confiance en toi et suivront l'alpha que tu es ! il faut leur montrer de quel bois tu te chauffe ! leur montrer qui tu es ! ta force, car parmi ceux qui assisteront à ce combat nombreux sont ceux qui veulent la place de calife ! tu me comprends ? Tu dois leur enlever l'idée qu'ils peuvent te battre ! une fois ta place acquise, personne ne devra venir te la réclamer ! certes tu as le sang de ton côté et le faite que tu sois l'héritier direct mais il n'empêche qu'il faudra donner le meilleur de toi-même !

- J'en suis bien conscient Jeff ! et je vous remercie pour votre aide !

- Attend ! tu me remercieras plus tard, quand tout sera fini !

Et la conversation continua ainsi, les rendez-vous pour « l'entraînement » de Derek furent mis au point où ? Quand ? Etc. Puis Jeff et Derek enchaînèrent sur des sujets plus sensibles. Scott n'écoutait que d'une oreille, plongeait dans ses pensées, deux semaine et tout serait finit, il serait avec Derek ou … non il serait avec Derek, point final ! Il s'appuya plus encore contre Derek qui resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de Scott. Il avait besoin de sentir Derek contre lui, son odeur l'entourant. Il avait besoin de Derek, rien que la pensée de le quitter une fois la discussion avec Jeff terminait lui serrait le cœur !

DH/SM

Derek et Jeff parlait de tous et de rien, les dernières mis au point avaient été finit voilà plusieurs minutes. Voyant que le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes et la lune apparaître, il décréta qu'il était temps que chacun rentre chez soi. Chose très dure pour Scott, il était hors de question qu'il ne quitte Derek, malgré le fait que sa raison lui ordonnait de partir il ne pouvait bouger d'un poil, il s'accrochait à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait !

Derek resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur celle de Scott, son nez dans les cheveux de ce dernier, respirant son odeur. Quand Scott senti Derek se tendre puis le repousser si fort que si Jeff n'avait pas était là pour le rattraper, Scott se serait retrouvé les fesse par terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … commença Scott, mais Derek le coupa.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Scott, je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille … lui dit Derek d'un drôle de voix. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Alors que Scott allait à nouveau demander ce qu'il se passait, Jeff le coupa.

- Vas-y ! je lui expliquerai ! ne t'en fait pas il va comprendre !

Après un signe de tête en direction de Jeff, Derek disparu à travers les bois. Scott se tourna vers son grand-père, afin d'avoir des explications, mais celui-ci lui fit signe que non, il parlerait plus tard. Une autre chose étrange se passa, Jeff défit sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son petit-fils.

- Surtout tu ne l'enlève pas ! tu me suis et surtout ne traîne pas ! lui dit-il, sans jamais cesser de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux comme s'il craignait qu'ils soient attaqués.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ? demanda quand même Scott.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, mais je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout une fois que l'on sera au chalet et en sécurité, allez ! go !

Puis Jeff passa son bras autour des épaules de Scott et le traîna à travers les bois, direction le chalet.

Jeff avait enfin les réponses à ces questions, la raison de la vitesse avec laquelle Derek et Scott s'étaient rapproché, pourquoi Derek était prêt à tout pour Scott ! Et surtout pourquoi l'odeur de Scott avait changé !

DH/SM

Arrivé au Chalet, Jeff monta Scott directement dans sa chambre. Leur arrivée n'était pas passé inaperçu, à sa suite se trouvait Mélissa, Jo … et Greg.

Si Jeff, lui, ne se posait plus de question, ce n'était pas le cas de Scott.

Pourquoi son grand-père avait l'air si content et soucieux en même temps, il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment, et pourquoi Derek l'avait repoussé avec tant de force ? Et quel avait été le regard que Derek lui avait lancé ? Il y avait de la surprise mais aussi quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée ces derniers temps, quand enfin les choses avaient l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre, il fallait qu'il lui arrive autre chose. Et maintenant, il était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, sa mère, ses grands-parents et son oncle parlaient entre aux, lui jetant des regards surpris et soucieux pour sa mère et sa grand-mère et ce fut ceux que lui lancé son oncle qui le perturbèrent le plus comme s'il savait ce que Scott pensait. Chaque fois que Scott croisé son regard il avait droit à un petit sourire d'encouragement ? Vraiment étrange !

Puis le silence revint dans la chambre, pesant, tous se tournèrent vers Scott, qui déglutit se sentant mal alaise face à eux. Sa mère et sa grand-mère vinrent l'encadrer, lui prenant les mains dans les leurs, Jeff, tourna le vieux fauteuil de son père face à lui et s'assit et Greg prit la chaise du bureau et la plaça face à lui.

Une fois assit, Greg tandis le bras et le posa sur le genou de Scott le serrant un peu avant de s'éloigner de lui. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et le monde de Scott changea du tout au tout !

- Sais-tu ce que je suis ? Demanda Greg de sa voix douce et calme.

- Mon oncle ? Répondit Scott, pas sur du sens de la question de ce dernier. Cette phrase fit sourire toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, allégeant légèrement l'ambiance.

- Oui. Pouffa Greg. Je te l'accorde, mais je voulais dire au sein de la meute, sais-tu quel est mon rang ?

A cette question, quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Scott, il ferma les yeux et expira tout l'air de ses poumons avant de répondre.

- Un Oméga. Dit-il d'une petite voix, les yeux toujours fermés. Maintenant tous avaient un sens, le comportement de Derek, de son grand-père.

- Oui, je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi je te demande ça ?!

- Oui, parce que j'en suis un aussi.

- Exacte ! S'exclama Jeff. Et laisse-moi te dire que cela est un bonne nouvelle ! Une très bonne même ! continua-t-il, heureux (?)

- Et en quoi ? Demanda Scott, il ne connaissait que le strict minimum concernant les Oméga, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils sont très rares aujourd'hui et donc ils étaient presque adulés.

- Tu es le premier fils de mon premier naît et tu es un oméga ! commença à expliquer Jeff. Et donc le fait que tu es choisi Derek comme compagnon et plus que bien pour vous !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott. c'était le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

- Comme nous sommes très rare, on nous laisse choisir avec qui on veut s'unir, car à la différence des alphas ou des bêta, quand on choisit un loup, c'est pour la vie et plus. Et personne ne peut nous contraindre à choisir ! il y a des lois et celui qui l'enfreint risque très gros. Tu comprends ?lui expliqua Greg

- Je crois... donc l'accord avec Peter … Voulut savoir Scott, se tournant vers sa mère et ses grands-parents.

- Et nul et non avenu ! lui dit son grand-père. L'accord disais que cette union aurait lieu entre le premier naît du premier naît de l'alpha… expliqua Jeff.

- C'est-à-dire moi. Le coupa Scott.

- Oui, et comme ta nouvelle condition te permet de choisir ton compagnon. L'accord tombe à l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tout doit s'arrêter, tu comprends ?

- Tu sais que ça doit être la vingtième fois que tu me demande si je comprends ? Sourit Scott.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'avec ton changement de rang tout s'arrange ! ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant Derek n'a plus le choix, il doit reprendre sa place ! dit Jeff, un peu plus durement qu'il ne le voulait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un oméga et, je me répète, encore, tu es le premier naît de mon premier naît. A cause de ces deux faits, même si tu l'as choisi, Derek va devoir me montrer ce qu'il vaut ! et je ne te laisserais pas t'unir à un autre loup qu'un loup alpha.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Demanda Mélissa.

- Non, pas quand je sais de quoi est capable ce gamin ! il est un alpha en puissance ! C'est ce qu'il sera dans moins de deux semaines ! Et Scott sera à ses côtés mais une fois seulement qu'il sera à la tête de la meute des Hale !

- Eh ben, dit donc ! Ce Derek t'as tapé dans l'œil, on dirait ?! Rigola Jo.

- Humpfff ! Jeff s'enfonça dans le fauteuil les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, vexé.

Cette réaction plus que puérile fit rire les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Mais il est vrai que la question de Jo avait fait mouche, jamais elle n'avait vu son mari parler d'une personne extérieur à la meute de cette façon en ne l'ayant vu que quelques heures.

- Et alors, il a un truc ! Lâcha Jeff quand tous furent calmés.

- Un turc ? dans quel genre ? Mit à part qu'il a charmé ton petit-fils ? lui demanda Jo, tout en poussant un Scott rouge de l'épaule, qui trouva refuge entre les bras de sa mère.

- Il dégage quelque chose, ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi il est toujours en vie ? Finit Jeff perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Voulu savoir Scott, s'étant dégagé du confort de sa mère, paniqué par la question de son grand-père.

Voyant l'air plus que terrifié de Scott, Jeff se repris, se réinstallant sur son siège et passa ses mains sur le visage.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand Peter a repris les rênes de la meute après la mort de son frère et père, pourquoi ne pas s'être débarrasser de Derek afin d'éviter ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Confia Jeff les yeux dans la vague. Enfin le plus important, c'est qu'il soit là et en bonne santé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Scott avec un sourire.

- Oui … soufflât Scott, pas tout à fait rassurer par ce qu'avait dit son grand-père.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Mais une question tournait et retournait dans la tête de Scott.

- Pourquoi … Commença-t-il, attirant l'attention de sa famille, les yeux fixant son grand-père. Pourquoi il m'a repoussait ?

- Je crois que Greg pourra te donner une réponse, enfin une meilleur que la mienne. Répondit Jeff se tournant vers son gendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'interrogea Mélissa, exprimant les pensées des autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Tout à l'heure, quand on se disait « au revoir », j'étais … je … Scott butait sur les mots, il n'avait jamais était très alaise pour parler de ses relations surtout avec sa mère. Prenant une grande respiration, il se lança. J'étais dans les bras de Derek et il m'a repoussé si fort que si grand-père n'avait pas était là, je serais tombé à terre.

- A ça ! c'est comment dire, la partie la moins marrante de ton petit changement de statut. Dit Greg contrit.

- Comment ça ? c'est ma faute ? Scott était perdu.

- Oui et non. En fait je pense que ton changement d'odeur à du le frapper. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il devait s'en vouloir de ce geste.

- Ça c'est sûr ! s'exclama Jeff. Vous auriez vu son regard !

- Tu vois ! Sourit Greg.

- Et pourquoi grand-pa a agi comme ça ?

- Ça, c'est ça réaction d'alpha, couplé à celle de grand-père ! Voyant Scott perdu et intrigué par cette réponse, il ajouta. La prochaine semaine, tu vas changer, et ça vas être très dur. La première fois que ça se produit est la pire !

- La première quoi ? la tête de Scott passait de la mère à sa grand-mère s'arrêtant sur Greg, tous le regardaient avec un drôle de sourire.

- Et c'est mon signal pour quitter cette pièce ! cria Jeff, claquant des mains et les frottant en se levant du fauteuil comme piquer par des aiguilles. S'attirant un regard perdu de Scott et rieur des trois autres.

- Oui, c'est ça, mon chéri ! et si tu allais informer tout le monde de la nouvelle situation de Scott. L'aida Jo avec un rire dans la voix.

- C'est ça ! je vais faire ça ! dit Jeff, perdu. Il s'approcha de Scott, passa une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant et posant ses lèvres sur le front, et l'encourageant.

Une fois, que Jeff eu quitté la chambre, Scott se senti mal alaise sous les regards des trois loups. Puis tous trois se regardèrent silencieusement comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à décider qui allait parler en premier.

- Cette prochaine semaine, il va y avoir quelque changement. Se lança Greg.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Scott.

- Quand tu sortiras de cette pièce, tu devras toujours être avec l'un de nous ou Jeff. Tu ne devras jamais sortit seul. D'accord ? lui dit sa mère, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- Si Derek t'a repoussé, c'est parce que ton odeur a changé, ça nous l'avions déjà établie. Mais …Expliqua Jo.

- On est sûr qu'un loup est oméga le jour de ces premières chaleurs. Les premières sont, comme je te l'ai dit, les pires. Aida Greg.

- En quoi ? commença Scott, avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent et qu'il réalise. Attendez, vous voulez dire que je … je suis … je suis en …

Scott se leva du lit et commença à arpenter la chambre de long en large, ses mains s'agitant alors qu'il essayait de faire une phrase complète.

- Non, non, non et non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Scott, chéri, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, respire. Mélissa venait de se poster devant son fils, les mains sur ses joues et les yeux plongeaient dans ceux de Scott. Voilà comme ça, c'est bien. Alors maintenant tu reviens t'asseoir et on répondra à toutes les questions que tu te poses aussi longtemps que tu en auras, d'accord ?

La tête toujours entre les mains de sa mère, Scott hocha cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Mélissa le lâcha, attrapa sa main et ils retournèrent tous deux s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Jo et face à Greg. Ce dernier fit un sourire d'encouragement à Scott.

- Alors vas-y pose tes question, je suis là pour ça ! et pas seulement ce soir, à tout moment, je suis là ! Entre oméga, on doit se soutenir !

« Entre oméga, on doit se soutenir », cette phrase frappa Scott de plein fouet. Il ne s'était jamais senti alaise en tant que future alpha, il avait toujours pensé que Taylor était mieux placé pour devenir l'alpha des McCall, il s'était toujours senti inférieur à son cousin, maintenant il savait pourquoi !

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer cette semaine ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut mis ses idées en ordre.

- Alors d'ici un ou deux jours, tu vas commencer à avoir vraiment très chaud, tu auras l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et puis étant donné que tu as trouvé ton compagnon, je pense que tu voudras être avec lui, qu'il soit là, à tes côté mais ce serais une très mauvaise idée alors on ne te quittera pas d'une semelle et s'il le faut utilisera tous ce qui est entre nos main pour que tu restes ici. Mais bon, c'est le pire scénario dont je te parle, parce que pendant ce pique de chaleur tu ne risques pas de bouger beaucoup. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais tu vas souffrir, énormément, ton corps va devoir totalement changer, pour pouvoir …

- Oh mon dieu ! Réalisa Scott.

- Et oui, « oh mon dieu », tu vas voir c'est terrifiant mais quand ça arrive… le rassura Greg, rêveur. Quand tu tiendras ton premier petit dans les bras … c'est la chose la plus magnifique de tous les temps et ce jour-là tu comprendras que toute cette douleur en valait la peine. Je te le jure.

Scott resta silencieux pendant un petit moment la tête baissé, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Il allait changer pas seulement de statu mais aussi physiquement !

- Et ça fait mal ? Tous ces changements ? Demanda Scott d'une petite voix. Il était revenu un petit garçon qui avait peur d'une piqûre.

- Je vais te dire la vérité et j'en suis désolé mais oui tu vas vraiment avoir mal. Mais je te promets que je resterai avec toi tout le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Greg venait de tendre le bras, posant la main sur la joue de Scott, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Scott avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu as ta famille.

- Dont tu fais partie et je le veux. De toutes les personnes présentent ce soir je suis le seul qui pourra comprendre ce que tu vas ressentir. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse seul cette semaine. Et pour Steve et les petits, je suis sûr que Steve pourra tout gérer ! c'est un grand garçon.

- Et puis il trouvera sûrement du monde pour l'aider ! ajouta Jo. Mais pour le moment ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Pense à toi, d'accord ?

Un hochement de tête de Scott lui répondit.

- D'accord. Réussi à dire Scott. Et sinon à part ça, les bouffer de chaleur et les changements … physique, il y a d'autre chose ?

- Disons que dans ton cas je ne suis pas sûr… commença Greg.

- Pourquoi ? le coupa Scott.

- Parce que toi, tu as trouvé ton compagnon. Lui sourit Greg.

- Et ça change beaucoup de chose ? Demanda Mélissa.

Et la conversation continua ainsi, Scott posant des questions tout comme Mélissa, Greg asseyant d'y répondre le plus clairement possible, quelque fois Jo l'aidait.

- Et quel sera ma place ? Quelles seront mes responsabilités ? Demanda Scott. Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis le début de la discussion.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu et que tu deviens le compagnon officiel de Derek et que ce dernier deviennent l'alpha des Hale… précisa Jo.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? voulu savoir Scott.

- Alors là je crois que c'est une question pour moi ! dit Jo à l'encontre de Greg qui lui sourit.

- Je crois en effet ! ajouta ce dernier.

- C'est très simple, ton rôle sera le même que celui que je tiens au sein de notre meute !

Scott resta silencieux quelques secondes digérant l'information, le même rôle que sa grand-mère…

- Wouaw ! et ben, merde ! … Aieeuuhh ! finit-il les mains sur la tête là où sa mère venait de le frapper.

- Langage ! jeune homme ! le gronda-t-elle.

- Mais euh… tu te rends compte de ce qu'on vient de m'annoncer en quoi… Scott jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Moins de deux heures ! s'exclama-t-il, tourné vers sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler ainsi ! je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! lui répondit Mélissa.

Le dispute mère-fils fut stoppé par des coups à la porte, puis l'entré de Jeff dans la pièce.

- C'est bon, vous avez pu faire le tour des questions ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. N'est-ce pas Scott ? Sourit Jo, allant vers son mari.

- Oui. Merci ! sourit-il.

Scott se leva du lit suivit de sa mère et Greg. S'arrêtant devant son oncle il le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup ! glissa-t-il tout bas à l'oreille de Greg.

- Ah ! ah ! tu me remercieras la semaine prochaine quand tout sera fini ! OK ? lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon ! je ne sais pas vous mais moi tout cette parlotte, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit ! ajouta Greg, claquant des mains une fois que Scott s'était éloigné de lui.

- Justement c'est pour ça que j'étais venu vous chercher, les filles viennent juste de finir le repas. Alors on y va ?

Tous approuvèrent et se préparèrent à quitter la chambre.

- Et tu leur as dit quoi exactement ? demanda Scott, en stoppant leur avancé.

- Seulement que tu étais devenu un oméga, que donc Taylor devenait de ce fait mon « héritier », et que le premier qui aurait un problème avec ça, ma porte était ouverte ! mais rassure-toi comme on te l'a dit tout à l'heure, avoir un oméga dans une meute est une chose merveilleuse et nombreux sont ceux qui sont heureux. Et je leur ai bien dit de ne rien dire à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la meute, comme tu viens juste de découvrir ta nouvelle condition. Je leur ai demandé de te laisser un petit moment d'acclimatation. Par contre … Jeff avait l'air assez mal alaise.

- Par contre … repris Scott pas très rassuré.

- Par contre je n'ai pas dit que tu avais trouvé ton compagnon et donc …

- Tous les « loup célibataire » de la meute risquent de venir te faire un petit coucou. Dit-il à son petit-fils un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? mais … je … Paniqua Scott.

- Calme-toi, Scotty, comme je te l'ai dit plutôt, tu as trouvé ton compagnon et se sera Derek et personne d'autre ! rien ne changera ! le rassura Greg.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai, allez maintenant on va arrêter avec les ascenseurs émotionnels et à table !

Greg passa son bras sous celui de son neveu et le tira vers la sortie, passant devant Mélissa, Jo et Jeff, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allaient avoir une semaine riche en émotion et il valait mieux la commencer le ventre plein !

DH/SM

Le repas fut un peu plus animé qu'à l'accoutumé, les premiers temps toutes l'attention de la table fut tournée vers Scott, tout le monde y allait de sa petite question de la plus personnel à la plus simple. Mais tous lui témoignèrent leurs soutiens. Puis le naturel revint au gallot, les blagues et les conversations reprirent naturellement comme si rien n'avait changé.

Tous le repas, Scott ne pensa qu'à une chose, cette même chose qui l'obsédait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines : Derek. Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé après l'avoir repoussé. C'était décidé, il l'appellerait après dîner.

DH/SM

Derek décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

- Hey ! Chuchota-t-il presque.

- Hey !

- Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi ! Dit Derek, tellement doucement que Scott ne faillit par l'attendre. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Scott.

- C'est pas grave, je… je comprends, enfin je crois…

- Tu crois ? demanda Derek un rire dans la voix.

- Oui. Rigola Scott. Puis le silence revint entre eux, confortable, apaisant.

- Un oméga ? hein ? finit par dire Derek.

- Ouai, ça explique beaucoup de chose, hein ? La voix de Scott paru plus qu'incertaine à Derek.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui disait à Scott que Derek voulait toujours être avec lui, et si il s'était dit que tout ce qu'il ressentait été à cause de l'odeur que Scott commençait à dégager quand ils s'étaient rencontré.

- Pas mal de chose, en effet ! Mais rien ne change en ce qui nous concerne ! hein ? tu m'entends ? rien du tout !

- Promit ? Demanda Scott d'une voix tremblotante.

- Sur ma vie ! jura Derek. Tu n'imagines même pas … à quel point vous êtes rare de nos jours et à quel point être choisit par un oméga est… impensable pour bon nombre d'entre nous. T'avoir à mes côté sera la chose la meilleur qui puisse m'arriver !

- … Wouaw !

- Ouai !

Et ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Scott se ferment d'eux même et que la lune soit haute dans le ciel.

Fin Chapitre 17


	20. Chapter 18

Hello !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'attente,

Ensuite, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et dire un gros merci un ceux qui review, merci à tous !

Attention, pour ce chapitre Derek risque d'être un peu OOC ! Vous serez prévenus ! Désolé, mais Word déconne et il risque de manquer quelques majuscules (il ne veut plus les mettre après des points d'exclamations et d'interrogations et refuse de les laisser si je les change, encore désolé.

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

Scott était en enfer, il avait chaud, non il brûlait de l'intérieur, chaque mouvement de sa part était une vrai torture, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui arracher son ventre.

Les deux premier jours avait été tranquille, il avait pu sortir, toujours accompagnée d'un membre de sa famille, on ne sait jamais. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelque bouffé de chaleur, certes étouffante mais dans le limite du supportable. Puis dans la nuit de troisième jour, les douleurs avait commençait et son thermostat interne s'était coincé sur quarante-cinq degrés, selon Greg, c'était normal, enfin tout était relatif ! Pour un humain ou un loup 'normal' cela était mortel mais pour eux, les oméga, il fallait en passer par là.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait de l'air, mais même dehors il étouffait, il oscillait entre rêve et réalité, ne parvenant à rester claire que quelque minute avant qu'il ne délire à nouveau. On pouvait dire ce que l'on veut n'importe quel cerveau soumis à une telle chaleur se permettrait quelque délire par-ci par-là.

D'après le peu de chose qu'il avait compris, il ne lui restait plus que deux ou trois jours à endurer cette torture et après tous irait mieux. Encore une fois tout été relatif. Certes les première était les pires mais elle ne durait qu'une semaine tout au plus alors que les prochaines s'étendrait sur bien plus longtemps à moins qu'il ne … rien, à moins que rien ! De toute façon ce n'était pas pour tous de suite !

En ce moment, il était couchait sur son lit dans les bras de Greg, ce dernier ne l'ayant presque pas quitté depuis le début comme il le lui avait promis, lui soufflant des mots rassurant lors d'un pique de douleur ou qu'il délirait. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut d'un rêve qu'il lui avait paru plus que réaliste. Il était avec Derek, il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter par la fenêtre et aller le voir ! Il avait rêvé de leur « première sortie », il avait l'impression de se comporter comme la pire des filles (sans vouloir offenser ces dernières mais quand même !)

* * *

(Flash-back)

C'était trois jours après leur premier baiser, alors qu'il finissait de déjeuner avec ses cousins, il avait reçu un message de Derek, lui demandant de venir plus tôt à leur rendez-vous journalier. Intrigué, Scott lui répondit qu'il allait essayer. Cette réponse ne parut pas plaire à Derek, vu qu'il lui renvoya un message lui disant d'être là-bas à quatorze heures dernier carra ! Suivit d'une 'autorisation' à avoir trente minutes de retard, ce dernier fit lever les yeux au ciel à Scott, sérieusement !

Cette échange n'avait échappé ni à Taylor ni à Roy et encore moins à Annie, qui attaqua dès que le téléphone est eu retrouvé sa place dans la poche de Scott.

- C'est qui ? demanda Annie, curieuse.

- Hein ? fut la réponse de Scott, levant la tête vers cette dernière.

- Le message ? dit-elle montrant le téléphone.

- Ah ! ça ! c'est … Stiles qui dit des stupidités, comme d'hab' quoi ! répondit-il fier d'avoir trouvé une parade.

- Oh ! fit déçu Annie, puis les cousins reprirent leur déjeuné et leur discussion.

Soufflant, Scott se plongea dans son bol de céréale, comment partir si tôt sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Midi arriva plus vite que prévu et Scott ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Il avait passé toute la matinée et réfléchir mais aucune idée ne montrait le bout de son nez. Et puis au moment où ils allaient passer à table, il eut une révélation. Quand le moment arriva, il sa pencha vers sa mère.

- Y'a Mark qui m'a envoyé un message ce matin et il voulait que l'on se voit cette aprèm' vers deux heures pour aller en ville, et je me demandais si c'était possible que j'y aille ?

Mark avait le même âge que Scott et faisait partie d'une meute voisine de celle des McCall, lui et Scott avait sympathisé il y a plusieurs années et essayait de se voir à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Bon d'accord, cette année Mark n'avait pas pu venir, mais ça, sa mère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Oh et puis zut !

- Mark ? mais bien sur mon chérie que tu peux ! s'enthousiasma Mélissa.

- Le problème est que si je ne veux pas arriver en retard, il faudrait que je parte maintenant.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas-y et amuse-toi bien !

Alors que Scott reculait sa chaise, et que Mélissa rassurait son beau-père d'un signe de tête, cette dernière ajouta.

- Et surtout rentre bien avant la nuit ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Oui, maamaann ! répondit Scott. quittant la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Scott se dépêcha un peu, histoire d'être en avance, sa curiosité le tiraillant, mais que voulait Derek ?

Arpentant le chemin qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, quand il arriva au bord du lac, Derek était là, debout lui tournant le dos.

- Tu es en avance. Lança-t-il se retournant.

- Ah ! peut-être ! répondit Scott, faignant l'ignorance et osant les épaules.

Scott se rapprocha de Derek jusqu'à finir contre son torse, serrait dans les bras de l'autre homme et sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Scott était comme attiré vers Derek. L'odeur de l'homme le rendait fou.

Derek profitait de la présence de Scott, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de ce « gamin » qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Alors pourquoi si tôt ? demanda Scott, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

- Je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait aller se balader en ville.

A cette phrase, Scott se recula et regarda Derek comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- En ville ?

- Oui, toi et moi, dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaît et ou on peut faire ce que l'on veut. Quand dis-tu ?

- Euh … ce serai comme un rendez-vous ?!

- Et si c'en était un ? répondit Derek, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Et si … Répéta Scott, légèrement sous le choc.

- Scott ?

- D'accord ! lâcha ce dernier. Allons-y !

Scott s'éloigna de Derek et se tourna vers la forêt, fit deux pas puis s'arrêta, se retourna vers Derek.

- Et on y va comment ? demanda t-il penaud.

Derek rigola et secoua la tête, un peu désespéré. Qu'est ce que ce « gamin » pouvait bien avoir pour qu'il l'intéresse à ce point, normalement, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il ne savait pas, Scott avait un petit truc en plus, peut-être ce sourire qui était maintenant collé à ces lèvres, il n'en avait aucune idée.

- En voiture, allez viens gamin !

- En voi…. Mais …

Derek s'avança vers Scott, passa à côté de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main en passant vers la forêt. Arrivait à la lisière, il s'arrêta.

- Bon alors, tu viens ? lança-t-il.

- J'arrive !

Scott rejoignit Derek et ils partirent. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant, puis Scott senti la main de Derek attraper la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Scott était rouge et furieux contre lui-même, ils s'étaient embrasser quand même alors pourquoi frôlait-il la combustion spontané, juste parce que Derek lui avait pris la main !

Ils marchèrent en silence, main dans la main, quelques minutes de plus avant d'atteindre ce qu'il semblait être une route, sur laquelle les attendaient, une voiture et quelle voiture, une pure beauté, féline (un comble pour un loup), noire, une vrai sportive américaine.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le déluge ? Questionna Derek.

Ce dernier avait ouvert la porte côté passager et attendait Scott, qui était resté scotché devant la voiture. Reprenant ces esprits, il se dirigea vers Derek et s'assit dans la voiture, remercia Derek pour la porte au passage.

Et puis ça le frappa, il était dans une 'superbe' voiture avec un type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il allait se « balader » avec ce dernier, si sa mère l'apprenait, elle allait le détruire. Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Il aurait dû être un peu paniqué mais il était avec Derek et son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Derek alors qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

Derek pris place du côté conducteur, mis le contacte et les voilà partis pour leur rendez-vous, rien que cette pensée fit rougir Scott de plus belle, jamais de sa vie il ne se serait imaginé dans cette position. C'est vrai quoi, il avait eu une copine et là ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que jamais avec Alison, il ne s'était senti comme avec Derek, avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité, protégé.

- Alors ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence qui règne dans l'habitacle.

- Ou veux-tu que l'on aille ? le questionna Derek.

- J'en sais rien, ça va faire un moment que je ne suis pas aller en ville.

- Eh bien on est deux.

- On a qu'à se balader et puis voir une fois sur place. Proposa Scott. Ça te va ?

- Très bien. Conclu Derek

Puis le silence revient, Derek les yeux braquaient sur la route, Scott la tête tournait sur le côté, regardant le paysage défilait devant lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le chemin de terre et qu'ils eurent retrouvé la route goudronné, Scott senti une main se posait juste au-dessus de son genou. Le surprenant, il se tourna vers Derek qui avait toujours le regard fixait droit devant. Scott souffla et s'arma du peu de courage qu'il lui restait et posa sa main gauche sur celle de Derek et sourie.

Après trois-quarts d'heure de route, la ville de Columbia Falls leur apparu. Columbia Falls était une petite ville regroupant pour la majorité de sa population des loups, qui avait su profiter de l'emplacement de cette dernière, la celle sur des centaines de kilomètre de forêt, pour s'implanter. Ça population allait d'un millier d'habitant l'hiver mais une fois les beaux jours arrivant cette dernière gonflé jusqu'à atteindre entre sept et dix milles habitants (si, si je vous jure c'est possible, venait par chez moi l'été et vous verrai). Elle était le seul moyen d'approvisionnement pour les différentes meutes qui peuplé les montagnes aux alentour, assez grande pour ne pas croiser de connaissance. On y trouvait de tous, un grand supermarché mais aussi de petit commerce, un grand cinéma, de nombreux petit restaurant allant du fast-food au restaurant plus « chique », enfin pour une ville de cette grandeur. En son centre, un parc, enfin, un étendu de verdure avec deux, trois arbres et une aire pour les enfants. Elle était surtout un lieu de fête la nuit tombé et un endroit où chaque jeunes voulant échapper à leur meute le temps d'une nuit ou d'une journée pouvait être un humain parmi d'autre !

Une fois garé, ils partirent faire un tour de la ville, voir les changements que chacun d'eux avaient manqué ces dernières années. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure, Derek avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Scott, ce dernier, au début réservé avait fini par passer son bras autour de Derek, après quelque temps. Ils parlèrent du tout ce qui avaient changé, de leurs souvenirs respectif. Jamais Derek n'avait parlé autant, ni ne s'était confier ainsi à personne.

Puis cinq heures sonna, réveillant l'estomac de Scott qui se mit à gargouiller alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté pour regarder une vitrine.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu son goûter ! rigola Derek.

Ce qui lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Scott.

- Et alors, je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup à midi ! bouda ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ? angoissé ? demanda Derek son sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres

- Même pas … enfin si … Concédât Scott. Il ajouta voyant le regard interrogatif de Derek. Pas à cause de la sortie, enfin si … mais …

- Et si tu mettais tes idées au clair, respirait un bon coup, et pendant ce temps-là, je nous trouve un endroit pour remplir cet estomac ? L'encouragea Derek.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Attrapant la main de Scott, Derek les conduisit vers un petit glacier devant lequel ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt. Une fois installé et qu'ils eurent commandait. Scott se concentra, respira un bon coup et expliqua à Derek que pour pourvoir partir il avait dû mentir à sa mère et que jamais il ne lui avait menti. Et que donc il se sentait un peu stressé !

- Enfin je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti… Commença Scott, voyant le regard que Derek, il enchaîna. Je lui ai dit que je devais aller en ville avec un ami, ce qui est vrai, pour la ville, ce qui tombe bien d'ailleurs, mais bon je lui ai pas dit que j'y allé avec toi et … Commença à expliquer Scott, ne prenant aucune respiration et parlant d'une traite.

- Wow ! on se calme Scott, ce n'est rien et comme tu l'as dit tu ne lui as pas vraiment menti, tu … lui a seulement pas dit avec qui tu y allé. Ce n'est pas si grave ?! essaya de le réconforté Derek, lui attrapant la main.

- Oui, tu as raison. Acquiesça Scott, au moment où leur commande arrivait à leur table.

- Et voilà ! les deux tourtereaux ! lança la serveuse, posant leur commande respective devant eux. Régalez-vous ! dit-elle avant d'aller prendre une commande deux tables plus loin.

Scott, devenu rouge, avait la tête presque plongé dans sa glace, alors que Derek remuait son café après y avoir ajouté un sucre, tenant la main de Scott bien serré dans le sienne pour empêcher tout rentré de ce dernier.

- Eh ! ça va ? demanda-t-il, passant sa main libre sous le menton de Scott pour lui faire croiser son regard.

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que je n'aie pas trop l'habitude…

- Comment ça ? je croyais que tu … Commença Derek mais Scott le coupa.

- Si mais ce n'était pas trop le truc d'Alison les gestes en publiques, ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille d'ailleurs… Réfléchit Scott, les sourcils fronçait.

Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieurs, baissa la tête et regarda son café pour éviter de rigoler. Ce « gamin » allait le tuer avant l'heure.

- Eh ! s'écria Scott, remarqua le manège de Derek. Je t'interdire de te moquer de moi !

- Désolé ! … mais tu avoueras que… Derek rigola un peu. C'est un peu gros non ?

Scott tira sa main de celle de Derek et s'installa au fond de la banquette, croissant les bras et … fit ce que toute personne ferait dans un cas pareil … bouda.

Roulant les yeux, Derek tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Scott.

- Allez, ne le prend pas mal. Scott, s'il te plaît…

La tête toujours tourné vers la vitre, Scott regarda Derek de biais. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé, puis le regard de Scott glissa sur sa glace que commençait à fondre, il haussa les épaules et se mit à manger se glace. Après quelques temps, ils se remirent à discuter de tous et de rien, rigolant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le temps passa, et le soleil déclina dans le ciel, alors qu'il embrassait les montagnes, le moment de rentrer arriva. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et rentrèrent.

La séparation fut dur pour eux deux, Derek était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, les bras autour de la taille de Scott et leurs lèvres liaient. Ce qui avait commençait par un simple baiser avait pris une autre tournure quand Derek avait glissé sa langue sur les lèvres de Scott, qui lui avait laissé le passage et maintenant leurs langues se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, se battant pour dominer l'échange quelque secondes avant que Derek ne prennent le dessus.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du téléphone de Scott. Se séparant légèrement, Scott le sorti de sa poche, les yeux braquaient sur ceux de Derek. En le Décochant , Scott eu droit à la charmante voix de sa mère lui rappelant « gentiment » l'heure et lui précisant qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes pour être au chalet avant qu'elle ne vienne le chercher elle-même et ce où qu'il soit.

- Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille. Dit Scott après avoir raccroché et remit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Mais Scott restait ou il se trouvait, entre les bras de Derek, les mains reposant sur le haut du torse de Derek.

- En effet, il faudrait que je te lâche. Répondit ce dernier, rapprochant son visage de celui de Scott pour y poser une dernier fois ces lèvres.

Mettant fin au baiser, Scott se recula légèrement, marchant à reculons loin de Derek et sa voiture, après un dernière signe de la main vers Derek, il se retourna et rentra le plus vite possible chez lui.

* * *

Quand Scott passa la porte du chalet, il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère en colère. Mélissa avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son pied bâtait le sol à un rythme plus que soutenu.

- Sais-tu l'heure qu'il est jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, maman, on … s'amusait et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis vraiment désole. S'excusa Scott avec son meilleur regard de chient battu.

- Ah et ne me regard pas avec ces yeux-là, jeune homme ! bon allez va te débarbouiller, on va passer à table. Craqua Mélissa.

- Eh bien… en fait … Bredouilla Scott.

Son hésitation arrêta sa mère qui s'était retournée et s'éloignait de lui.

- Hum ? fit-elle tournant de trois-quarts.

- Je suis fatigué et j'ai mangé pas mal de « cochonnerie », comme tu dis, cet aprèm'. Et je me disais que je pourrais aller me coucher. Dit Scott, passant ça mains dans sa nuque.

Mélissa fronça les sourcils, son fils qui ne voulait pas manger, ça cacher un truc. Elle retourna à côté de son fils et mis la main sur le front de Scott. Scott balaya cette dernière d'un geste.

- Je vais bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout !

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Mélissa soucieuse.

- Je te le promets ! je suis juste fatigué ! juré !

- D'accord, monte te coucher alors !

Mélissa embrassa son fils sur son front. Ils se sourirent et après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, se séparèrent. Mélissa rejoignit les autres membres de sa famille, excusant Scott. Alors que ce dernier monter se mettre au lit et repenser à son après-midi avec Derek.

* * *

Scott se réveilla comme il s'était endormi, avec le sourire. S'étirant dans son lit, il prit son temps pour se réveiller, s'habiller et descendre déjeuner. Il fut accueilli par ces cousins quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Il se servit à déjeuner et commença à manger.

Il posa son téléphone à côté de son bol, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation plutôt animée entre Taylor, Roy et Annie. Il était en pleine observation des jeux de la boite de céréale qu'il avait sous le nez. Il était à deux doigts de réussir à sortir du labyrinthe mais téléphone en décida autrement et vibra sur la table, reposant la boite, il l'attrapa et lut le message qu'il avait reçu. Il était de Derek, son sourire refleurit sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Annie.

- Alors ça commence si tôt ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit Scott, replongé dans les jeux de la boite de céréale, après avoir répondu au message.

- Alors tu vas me dire que ces messages n'étaient pas de « mister univers » ? questionna-t-elle, mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

- « Mister univers » ? furent d'une voix Taylor et Roy.

- ANNIE ! cria Scott.

- Oups ! rigola cette dernière. Bon alors ? allez dit moi ? Puis elle regarda autour d'elle semblant chercher quelqu'un. Allez en plus, il n'y a personne ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh oui dit-nous Scott, qui est ce « mister univers » ? demanda Taylor en mode grand frère (trop) protecteur.

Sauf que sur ce coup-là, il était perdu, ce type, là, « mister univers » c'était celui d'Annie ou de Scott, non parce qu'il ne savait que Scott était attiré par les mecs ou alors il avait raté un bulletin d'information.

- C'est personne et ça ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit Scott un peu énervé qu'Annie est osez poser cette question devant son frère et leur cousin.

Scott rassembla ses couverts et alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand Taylor l'interpella.

- Oh là ! jeune homme ! où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Dans ma chambre ! oh et Annie, merci, t'es super ! dit-il ironiquement à cette dernière, le pouce levé en sa direction.

- Je suis désolé Scott, mais …

- Rien, je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire et toi, tu … Rah ! laisse tomber, bonne journée tout le monde ! lança-t-il en quittant la salle.

Scott monta dans sa chambre et se mit à faire les cent pas, face à la porte. Il n'en revenait pas, Annie ! Elle avait osé, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre quelque minute de plus. Maintenant, il allait avoir droit à Taylor en mode super grand-frère super sur-protecteur ! Merveilleux ! C'était justement ce qui lui manquait !

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre coupant court à ses réflexions. Il se doutait de qui était derrière mais voulait-il la laisser rentrer ? Rejetant la tête en arrière, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et soufflant, il lui dit d'entrer.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Annie vienne, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle vienne accompagnée de Taylor et Roy. Ils entrèrent, refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Scott avait les yeux fixé sur Annie. Taylor poussa cette dernière du coude.

- J'ai merdé là, hein ? finit-elle par lâcher d'une petite voix.

- On peut dire ça, oui ! répondit Scott, peut-être plus durement qu'il n'aurait dû.

Mais quand même de tous les « secrets » qu'elle et lui partageaient pourquoi avait-elle laissé sa curiosité prendre ainsi le dessus, cinq minutes était-ce trop demandé ?

- Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé. Je te jure Scott, je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis tellement désolé ! A la fin de son speech, Annie était à genoux devant Scott ses mains tenaient celles de son cousin et son regard était plongé dans celui de Scott.

- Annie … Commença Scott, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, jamais il n'arrivera à lui « faire la tête » plus d'une dizaine de minutes, il était maudit !

- Je sais ! j'aurais dû me taire et si te ne voulait plus rien me dire, je comprendrais… coupa Annie.

- Annie ! Reprit Scott plus fort. Ce que j'allais dire si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, c'est que c'est bon ! ce qui est fait et fait mais par contre si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil devant les parents… là, de une je te tue et de deux, plus jamais je ne dirais quoique ce soit, c'est claire ? dit Scott.

- Comme du cristal ! S'exclama Annie se jetant ses bras autour du cou de Scott et le serrant fort, un peu trop…

- Annie, je crois que tu l'étouffe là ! Pensa bon d'informer Taylor.

- Ah ! oh désolé ! S'excusa Annie s'éloignant légèrement de Scott.

- C'est rien !

- Bon et bien vu que tout cette histoire avec Annie est fini, passons à la suivant ! Qui est « mister univers » ? Demanda Roy.

Tous dans la salle le regardèrent.

- Ben ! quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça Taylor ! Tu veux le savoir autant que moi !

- Ouep ! t'as raison ! Concéda Taylor. Alors ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Scott et Annie.

- C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré y'a pas un peu moins d'une semaine et on a bien accroché, c'est tout ! Dit Scott, après quelque secondes de réflexion.

- Vous avez bien accroché ? Sourit Roy. C'est-à-dire ? bien accroché en simple ami ? ou bien en un peu plus ?

- Très bonne question ça ? Dit Taylor, les yeux fixés sur Scott, qui gigotait sous son regard, mal alaise.

- Un peu plus. Répondit doucement Scott, sa lèvre inférieur coincé entre ses dents. Faisant les yeux doux à Taylor.

Ça y est, c'était dit, maintenant ça passe ou ça casse ! Et avec Taylor, ça va être dure à faire passer… Taylor avait toujours considéré Scott comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pareil pour Scott, l'avis de Taylor avait toujours était très important pour lui !

- Un peu plus, hein ? la voix de Taylor s'était faite un peu plus dure.

Scott ne put que hocher la tête, Taylor l'avait toujours impressionné. Et s'il trouvait quelque chose à redire sur Derek, et s'il n'était pas d'accord avec son choix. Que ferais Scott ? Taylor pouvait l'empêcher de quitter le chalet s'il voulait.

- Bien ! et il est comment ce « mister univers » ? il a un nom ? non parce que « mister univers », c'est bien une trouvaille d'Annie, ça !

- Hé ! cria cette dernière. Et puis ce n'est même pas moi qui ai trouvé ce surnom ! c'est Danny !

- Danny ! encore un ! rigola Roy.

- Danny est simplement un ami ! répliqua Scott.

- Et il est aussi le seule avec Scott, a savoir à quoi ressemble Derek ! ajouta Annie. Aieeuuh ! cria-t-elle quand Scott lui donna un coup de coude et sous les yeux noir de Scott, elle réalisa. Oh non ! j'ai recommencé ?!

- Oui. Soufflât Scott.

- Derek ? et Derek comment ? questionna Roy allant s'assoie à côté de Scott sur le lit.

- Derek ça ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Scott, mordant.

- Allez ! tu peux nous le dire, NOUS, dit-il se désignant avec Taylor, Nous, on ne dira rien !

- Écoute je vous dirais ce que j'ai envie de vous dire ! coupa net Scott, si il ne le faisait pas maintenant il allait devoir expliquer trop de chose.

- Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dit Taylor qui avait tirait le vieux fauteuil devant les trois « gamins ».

- Quoi ? fit Scott.

- Comment Danny peut connaître, enfin savoir à quoi ressemble « Derek » si tu ne l'as rencontré qu'il y a peu ?

- En fait …. Comment dire …

- c'est simple, tu fais une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément. ! « L'encouragea » Roy.

- Il était dans le même lycée que nous…

- Il était ? comme dans il y est plus ? Demanda Taylor, un peu présent.

- Hum hum ! répondit Scott, hochant la tête.

- Et … il a quittait votre lycée depuis longtemps ? Taylor continuait son petit interrogatoire.

- Quelques temps ! répondit Scott rapidement.

- Et ça se chiffre en quoi ? quelques jours ?quelques mois ? quelques années ?

- Quelques années !

- Aaaah ! quelques années ! donc il est plus âgé que toi ? nouvel hochement de tête de Scott. Et de combien ? Juste pour info ? Taylor se posa au fond du fauteuil, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les doigts croissent.

- Avant que je ne réponde, je veux que tu me promettes de ni t'énerver, ni hurler et encore moins retourner toutes les montagnes pour le trouver !

- Dit moi et on verra !

- D'abord, tu promets ! dit Scott d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et les yeux braquer sur ceux de son cousin.

Annie et Roy n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de l'échange entre Scott et Taylor et suivait se dernier avec un intérêt très mal dissimulé !

Taylor abdiqua après avoir expiré, il promit qu'il ne dirait rien enfin autant que sont self contrôle le lui permettrais.

- Neuf. Lâcha Scott doucement, la tête baissée.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Demanda Taylor, penché en avant sur son siège, tendant l'oreille.

Alors que Roy, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts, lui n'avait rien manqué. Annie, elle, le savait déjà alors quand Roy l'a regarda, demandant la confirmation. Cette dernière hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi les crainte de Roy, qui que soit ce type, il allait avoir de gros problèmes parce que quand Taylor est en mode super protecteur, rien ne l'arrête.

- Il a vingt-cinq ans. Répéta Scott.

Dire que Taylor était étonné serai un euphémisme, il s'était laissé retomber contre le dos du fauteuil, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

Un type de vingt-cinq piges voulait se taper son cousin, alors là il allait y avoir quelque problème.

- Et vous … vous vous êtes connus comment ? c'est lui qui… ?

- Hein ? non ? au début des vacances, je suis allé me balader et je suis tombé sut lui et on a parlé et voilà !

- Voilà ? c'est tout ? voilà ? attend, non mais tu te rends compte… Commença Taylor, un brin hystérique.

Taylor venait de se lever du fauteuil et faisait les cents pas devant sa sœur et ses cousins. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois devant eux, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mots ne sortait puis il reprenait sa marche, levant les bras en l'air.

- Taylor, tu as promit ! lâchât Scott, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette phrase stoppa net Taylor qui se tourna vers Scott et le fusilla du regard.

- Ça, c'était avant de savoir qu'un pervers …

- Ce n'est pas un pervers ! Cette remarque fut balayait par un revers de la main de Taylor.

- Un pervers qui veut se taper mon cousin ! Continua Taylor comme si Scott ne l'avait pas interrompu. Si ! Scott, reprit-il voyant Scott ouvrir la bouche, quand on a vingt-cinq ans et que l'on s'intéresse à un gamin de seize ans...

- Je ne suis…

- Si, Scott ! tu es un gamin ! Rugit Taylor. Et ce type…

- Ne m'a jamais rien fait ! contra Scott. on s'est seulement embrasser, alors je ne sais pas moi mais s'il voulait plus de ma part ça ferait un moment qu'il aurait essayé ! et tu sais quoi, je ne dirais pas non, s'il venait à faire un geste envers moi !

Scott ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, il était en colère contre Taylor, il lui en voulait d'insulter Derek alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ! Comment osait-il ?

- Tu ne sais même pas qui il est ? ou même ce qu'il a vécu ? Scott s'était levé et se trouvait maintenant devant Taylor, les yeux dans les yeux les deux cousins s'affrontaient. Alors je t'interdis de le juger ! tu m'entends !

- Très bien ! alors dans ce cas présente-le-moi et on verra ! Contra Taylor, la voix dure, tout comme son regard planté dans celui de Scott.

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Scott.

Annie et Roy avait se jetaient des regards lourd de sens, qui que soit ce type s'il ne plaisait pas à Taylor, ce dernier allait de déchiqueter en morceau.

- S'il est si bien que ça, pourquoi ne pas me le présenter ? quand est-ce que tu dois le voir ?

- Cet après-midi. Répondit Scott, sans trop réfléchir, encore assommé par la demande de Taylor.

- Alors c'est réglé ! s'exclame Taylor. Cet aprèm', rencontre avec Derek machin !

- Ne l'appel pas machin !

- Et comment je dois l'appeler ? demanda narquois Taylor. Vu que tu refuses de nous en dire plus !

Scott se rembrunit et retourna s'asseoir entre Annie et Roy, il se laissa tombé à la renverse sur le lit, les mains sur les yeux.

- Tu … vous ne me lâcher pas ? hein ? finit-il pas demander, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regardant tour à tour ses cousins. Non ! hein ? C'est bien ma veine !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas enchaîner deux bonnes journées ?! Il devait être maudit !

Fin chapitre 18

pardon pour les fautes !


	21. Chapter 19

Et valààà !

Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon …. Je suis vraiment désolé mais les partiels …. Un enfer !

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça fait toujours super plaisir,

Désolé pour ceux et celles qui ont lu les XXX, je pensais avoir mis le nom de la ville avant de charger le chapitre. Mais bon, erreur réparé !

J'ai essayé de faire vite pour celui-là, mais la rencontre Taylor/Derek a été dure à écrire ! Toujours un peu d'OOC dans ce chapitre, comme avec Scott. Mais bon, J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 (Petit rappel, on continue le flash-back)

Dire que Scott était choqué, serait un euphémisme, il était littéralement sur le cul. Taylor voulait rencontrer Derek, son Derek. Un Derek qui était plus vieux que lui et que Taylor considérai comme pervers qui voulait se « taper » son petit cousin. La seul petite chose qui rassurait Scott, s'était que Derek semblait plus fort, enfin plus musclé que Taylor, et surtout il était plus âgé et sûrement plus expérimenté, si jamais Taylor décidait de « montrer » à Derek sa manière de pensé. Et connaissant Taylor, ce sera avec ses poings.

Ils avaient passé la matinée tous les quatre, à essayer de calmer Taylor et ses envies meurtrières et à embêter Scott au sujet de Derek, pour Annie et Roy, sous les grognements de Taylor et le visage rouge d'embarra de Scott.

Le repas, s'était passé calmement, sous les regards choqués du reste de la famille, voir les « enfants » si calme, cela avait de quoi déranger quelque peu les personnes attablés. Taylor était renfrogné et n'émettait que des sons monosyllabiques, Annie et Roy parlaient entre eux et pouffaient tous en jetant des regards en coin vers Scott qui était rouge et ne quittait pas Taylor de yeux. A peine Scott finissait son désert que Annie et Roy le tiraient de sa chaise et quittaient la pièce, bras dessus, bras dessous, suivit par Taylor. Personne dans la pièce n'émit le moindre bruit pendant une minute, puis vinrent les questions, qui savait quoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il venait de sa passer ? …

Pendant ce temps, Scott était trainé part Annie et Roy vers la forêt sans savoir où ils allaient.

- Bon ! Vous allez me lâcher ! finit par crier Scott en se libérant de l'emprise de ses cousins.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Annie et Roy en même temps.

- Quoi ? vous me demandez ce qu'il y a ? Vous me trainaient comme une marionnette, sans savoir où aller ! et vous me sortait un « quoi » ?

Annie et Roy eurent la décence de paraitre mal-à-l'aise.

- Oui, mais on a vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble ! S'exclama Annie et sautant sur place et tapant des mains comme une petite fille.

- Oh oui tellement hâte ! Dit Taylor entre ses dents.

- Allez dérides-toi ! sourit Roy en tapant son cousin dans le dos après s'être placé à ses côtés. Ça va être drôle !

- Comment ça ? « ça vas être drôle » ? Demanda Scott. je pensais qu'on était d'accord et que vous vous comporterez, tous, comme il faut et qu'il n'y aura aucun geste ou parole déplacé !

- On verra ! lâcha Taylor, qui avait « enfin » desserré les dents. Bon c'est par où ? continua-t-il.

- Par-là ! indiqua Scott en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

Scott marchait en tête, Taylor à ses côtés, et Annie et Roy les suivants tout en émettant des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes des autres concernant Derek. Scott avait sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon, serrant son portable entre ses mains, attendant désespérément une réponse de Derek à son message, qui l'informait de la situation. Mais rien depuis ce matin et plus ils avançaient à travers les arbres plus, le nœud dans son estomac grossissait.

Il prenait son temps, marchant le plus lentement possible, redoutant la confrontation Taylor versus Derek. Puis une brise soufflât à travers les arbres portant avec elle, une odeur que Scott reconnaitrait entre toutes, Derek, ils arrivaient et sans s'en rendre compte il accéléra légèrement. Taylor, lui aussi avait senti cette odeur, il n'avait senti une tel odeur que très rarement, qu'en présence de loup puissant, d'alpha un alpha se baladait dans la forêt, il allait devoir garder sur sa sœur et ses cousins.

- On arrive bientôt ? questionna Annie.

- Tu as quel âge ? lui répondit Taylor, coupé dans ses réflexions par sa sœur.

- On y est ! coupa Scott.

Après avoir répondu, il devança le petit groupe et alla rejoindre Derek qui l'attendait comme d'habitude, adossé contre un arbre, le regard fixé sur le lac. Quand Scott arriva, Derek tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Scott s'approcha doucement de ce dernier, attrapa la main tendu de Derek et … l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

Taylor et les deux autres le suivirent quelque seconde plus tard. Taylor et Derek étaient face à face, Scott aux côtés de Derek. Son cousin avait les yeux scrutant de pied à la tête.

- Derek, je suppose. Finit par dire Taylor, après ce qu'il parut comme une éternité à Scott, en tendant la main vers Derek. Taylor, le cousin de Scott. Ajouta-t-il quand Derek lui serra ma main.

- Enchanté ! Répondit Derek poliment.

Derrière eux, Roy et Annie étaient calmes. Annie attrapa le regard de Scott, qui relevait légèrement la tête pour scruter la réaction de ces cousins, surtout celle de Taylor, et leva les pouces en l'air. Roy, lui, n'en menait pas large, il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise.

Puis son regard passa de Derek à Taylor, se demandant qui aller « attaquer » le premier ?

Derek s'éloigna de lui, le surprenant, alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Taylor se jeta sur Derek, toutes crocs et griffes dehors. Projetant ce dernier contre un arbre. L'avant-bras de Taylor étranglant Derek, Scott n'avait jamais vu son cousin dans un tel état. Derek inversa leur position et s'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre eux. Scott était paralysé, son regard fixé sur les deux hommes qui étaient en train de se battre sauvagement, il ne remarqua même pas qu'Annie et Roy se plaçaient à ses côtés, tout aussi abasourdit que lui.

Il n'entend que les grognements de son cousin et Derek. Les coups pleuvent de part et autre, aucun ne laisse l'avantage à l'autre mais Taylor était moins fort que Derek et commençait à fatiguer. Puis, contre toute attente, Taylor réussit à déséquilibrer Derek qui se retrouve à terre. Derek entraina Taylor avec lui en l'attrapant par le tee-shirt. Une fois tous deux à terre, Derek arrive à prendre le dessus sur Taylor, le coinçant sous lui et se main serrant la gorge de son cousin. Et là, sous ses yeux, Derek assomma littéralement son cousin d'un coup de poing.

Quand Taylor ne résista plus sous Derek, celui-ci se releva, passa sa main sur sa lèvre et l'essuya sur sa cuisse. Ils retrouvèrent leur forme « humaine ».

Son cousin était couché au pied de Derek, autant essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Derek avait une lèvre fendu, le tee-shirt déchiré sur le côté, ses muscles étaient bandés, ses poings serrés, les épaules crispés. Taylor était tout aussi essoufflé, sur son visage un hématome commençais à ce former autours de son œil gauche. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer et du sang s'écoulait de son nez.

Ce n'était plus son cousin et Derek qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était deux alphas qui venaient de s'affronter pourquoi ? … Lui ? Et Derek avait gagné, Taylor restait sur le dos, la tête baissait, n'osant pas regarder Derek.

Scott savait qu'il devait être en colère, il n'était pas une demoiselle à conquérir ou en détresse, il ne savait plus quoi penser … mais il était trop sidéré pour ne serait-ce que penser normalement.

Annie et Roy n'en menaient pas large eux aussi. Scott se demandait qui étaient ce type, Taylor était le plus fort des loups de leur meute malgré son jeune âge et pourtant ce type, ce Derek-là, celui qui n'avait rien de celui qu'il avait appris à connaitre au cours de ces derniers jours, venait de le battre, ce Derek était bestial, un vrai alpha. Et malgré la petite voie qu'il lui disait de partir loin de Ce Derek, son instinct lui ordonnait d'aller vers ce loup qui, quand il posa, enfin, ses yeux sur lui, lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Scott… soufflât doucement Derek.

Entendre la voie de Derek fut comme un électrochoc. Quand Derek avança d'un pas, Scott recula de deux.

- S'il te plait… continua Derek en s'approchant doucement comme pour approcher un animal apeuré.

Quand enfin Scott ne bougea plus et que Derek put l'approcher, il porta sa main sur la joue de Scott la prenant en coupe et alla poser ses lèvres sur le front de ce dernier. Quand les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur lui, Scott ferma les yeux et senti des frissons lui remonter la colonne, alors qu'une drôle de chaleur irradiée tout son corps. Tous ce qu'il aurait pu ou du dire, tous ces mots furent bloquaient au fond de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé !

Ces trois mots furent prononcées si bas par Derek que Scott cru les avoir rêvé, pourtant il avait bel et bien senti les lèvres de Derek bouger sur son front, quand il recula légèrement pour le regarder, il vit son Derek en face de lui. La lèvre entaillé commençait à cicatriser, les bleus a s'estompé. Les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien n'existait.

Mais il y avait une question qui obnubilait Scott et qu'il fallait qu'il pose sous peine de devenir fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … Commença Derek.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas de la meute ! Furent les mots lâchaient par Taylor alors que Derek venait à peine de commence sa phrase. Parce que si c'est lui que tu choisis alors il devra faire face à grand-père ou mon père et que je voulais savoir de quoi il était capable.

- Et ça vas ? ça t'a plus ? Demanda Scott, en colère, les mots de Taylor l'avaient blessé. Pour ton information, je ne suis plus un bébé et je peux prendre ce genre de décision tout seul ! Scott haussa le ton, la colère qui avait disparu avec le « retour » de Derek, revenait plus forte.

- Scott… Commença Taylor

- Stop !

L'éclat de voix de Scott fit sursauter Annie et Roy qui se trouvaient à côté de Taylor après l'avoir aidé à se relever. Scott faisait maintenant face à Taylor, Derek se trouvant à sa droite.

- Vous deux… commença-t-il désignant tour à tour Derek et Taylor. Vous … Vous… et toi ! finit-il par dire désignant Taylor. Ne me raconte pas de connerie, Grand-père et oncle Ted … mon cul ! cette après-midi alors que je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance, vous avez agis envers moi comme les pires alphas dégénérés qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer, …

- Scott… Essaya de tempérer Derek.

- Non, flash d'info, je ne suis pas une chose que l'on doit gagner ! j'ai un cerveau et je sais l'utiliser ! Et vous savez quoi ? je suis même doué de raison ! si je vous jure ! Ironisa Scott

- Scott, tu as entendu Taylor, il… Dit Annie, mais elle fut vite coupée dans son élans.

- Il se fout de nous ! la seule raison pour laquelle il a voulu rencontrer Derek, c'est pour ça ! ouvres les yeux ! cette après-midi tu as eu droit à deux alphas qui se battent pour savoir qui … qui … Merde ! je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! Et puis … Reprenant son souffle, il continua. Tu… Vous l'avez entendu comme moi « il n'est pas de la meute » ! un alpha dans sa plus grande splendeur ! oh mais rassurez-vous tous les deux même si Derek avait été de la meute, il aurait du ... « prouver sa valeur » et « montrer qu'il était digne ». Scott crachat les derniers mots comme la pire des insultes.

- Ça a toujours était comme ça ! contra Taylor sur le même ton que Scott.

- Et c'est pour ça que je ne serais jamais l'alpha ! Moi, j'ai un cerveau ! et je ne laisse pas mon instinct prendre le dessus.

Et Scott continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tout le monde en prenaient pour leur grade, parents, grands-parents, Taylor, Derek, les alphas et leur petit pois qui leur servait de cerveau, etc.

Puis tout s'arrêta, le silence revint parmi le petit groupe, Scott avait fini, plus aucun mots de sortaient de sa bouche et une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules, il était épuisé. Les épaules tombantes et le menton contre la poitrine, Scott ne pouvait même plus lever la tête. Puis, il senti une paire de bras l'attraper et il fit tiré contre une poitrine chaude et musclé, sa tête trouva sa place dans le cou, sous le menton de Derek qui le tenait serré alors que Scott tremblait dans ses bras. Des baisés étaient posés sur sa tête et des doux mots étaient chuchotés à ses oreilles. Scott n'entendait que la voix de Derek, tout le reste était noir.

(Fin du flash-back)

C'est dans un sursaut que Scott se réveilla de se rêve qui lui avait semblait plus que réel. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Taylor ce jours-là, qui lui ne se laissait pas guider par son instinct et le voilà plusieurs jours plus tard enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter que ce même instinct ne prenne le dessus et qu'il fasse « une grosse, grosse bêtise » comme dirait sa mère.

Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Greg toujours endormi à côte, juste éclairé par un rayon de lune. Cette lune qui se remplissait de plus en plus. Il repensa aux mots de son grand-père, « ne t'en fait pas ». Il rigola. Ne pas s'en faire et comment ? Dans moins de dix jours, il serait « uni » de force au cousin de son compagnon, si ce dernier ne trouvait pas un moyen de reprendre sa place dans sa meute. Et il venait de découvrir qu'il était un oméga. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

- Tu penses trop fort ! chuchota Greg, la voix endormi.

- Désolé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Greg doucement.

Scott se tourna vers son oncle, ce dernier était couché sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Scott le regarda, silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lancer.

- Comment tu as su que c'était Steve ?

- Comment ?

- Hum !

- Comment te dire ? Et bien ! c'était facile … avec Steve, je veux dire. Il suffit que je le regarde et …

- Tu sais ce qu'il pense ? Hasarda Scott.

- Ouep ! Mais tu sais, il m'a fallu quelques temps pour comprendre que c'était lui ! Ça ne s'est pas fait comme ça, au premier regard. Un jour, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Il m'a regardé et m'a souri, je sais plus pourquoi, une bêtise sûrement, mais c'est là que j'ai su que je passerai le reste de ma vie avec lui et personne d'autre.

- Hum hum. Je vois.

Scott se remit sur le dos, les yeux fixaient sur un point imaginaire au plafond.

- Tu te poses des questions concernant Ton Derek ?

- Non mais c'est si … et j'ai …. Scott ferma les yeux sentant les larmes monter et passa ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est si rapide et tu as peur… Je comprends mon chéri, je te jure je comprends, quand j'ai rencontré ton oncle, j'étais un oméga depuis plus de quatre ans et j'avais appris à vivre avec alors que toi…. Ça ne fait que quatre jours.

- Quand je pense que j'ai dit à Taylor et Derek que je ne laissais pas mon instinct prendre le dessus sur ma raison et là …

- Oh là ! Je t'arrête de suite ! Laisse-moi te dire un truc. Hé ! regarde-moi !

Scott obéit. Et plongea son regard dans celui de son oncle et il n'y vit que compréhension et compassion.

- Tous ce qui se passe entre Derek et toi, je serais prêt à parier que ton statu d'oméga n'a fait qu'accélérai les choses. Et j'ai parlé avec Jeff, tout à l'heure et il m'a parlé de ton Derek…

- Ce n'est pas mon Derek. Soufflât Scott.

- A d'autre ! Rigola Greg. Bref, je disais, ton … Un grognement échappa à Scott, faisant pouffer Greg. Derek m'a l'aire vraiment un typer bien, enfin pour « taper dans l'œil » de Jeff, il faut qu'il soit plus que bien ! Et dis-moi, ta mère nous a dit que tu as eu une copine ? hum ?

- Ouai, enfin …

- Enfin ! Pouffa Greg. Et quoi tu étais avec elle, tu n'avais pas une drôle d'impression ?

- Ce n'était pas elle, mon instinct …

- Te hurlait de partir loin !

- Et tu sais quoi ? il avait putain de raison !

- A ce point ? S'étonna Greg, surpris par l'exclamation de son neveu.

- Elle m'a largué pour pouvoir se taper des petits frenchis !

- Eh bien, la perdante dans l'histoire c'est elle, elle a perdu un merveilleux garçon et Derek, lui, a gagné un merveilleux appui pour l'avenir !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Scott, en se tournant vers son oncle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas quelle personne extraordinaire tu es ! Voyant Scott peu convaincu il ajouta. Oh oui tu l'es, et après quelque petite leçon auprès de Jo, tu seras un extraordinaire compagnon !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Sourit Greg, puis son sourire s'agrandit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?

- Tient ! maintenant que tu le dis…

Greg passa sa main sur le visage de Scott, la peau sous ses doigts avait retrouvé une température normal, enfin presque.

- Je crois que le pire et passé ! tu vas pouvoir voir d'autre personne que ton vieil oncle !

- Ne dit pas de bêtise ! tu n'es pas si vieux ! Rigolât Scott

- Comment ça « pas si vieux » ? Demanda Greg outré.

Scott plongea son regard dans celui, sérieux, de son oncle puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et … Et ce sera toujours comme ça ? Demanda Scott quand ils furent calmés.

- Quoi ? Demanda à son tour Greg, confus.

- Tout ça ! c'est quatre derniers jours, enfin tu vois quoi ? Finit par dire Scott rouge.

- Oooh ! Tout ça ! et bien en fait comment dire ! Greg se tut quelque seconde pour rassembler ses idées et se lança. Pour faire simple, ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ne se reproduira plus …

- Vraiment ! Sourit Scott.

- Oui, vraiment ! Repris Greg doucement. Bon alors… pour fin simple, la prochaine fois, tu seras content d'avoir Derek avec toi. Sourit-il en haussant des sourcils de manier plus que subjective.

- Ooohhhh ! Rougit Scott

- Et oui ! mais bon vu que ce ne sera que dans six ou sept mois, vous aurez de l'entrainement ! Continua Greg.

Greg éclata de rire voyant les rougeurs de Scott s'étendre sur ses joues jusqu'à son cou et ses oreilles.

- Ok ! maintenant on change de sujet ! S'exclama Scott.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Greg, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils continuèrent à rire ainsi toujours chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les occupants des chambres avoisinantes.

- Je le connaissais. Lâchât Scott après qu'ils se furent tous deux calmés.

- Qui ? ah ! Derek ! S'exclama Greg. Comment ça ?

- Quand j'étais louveteau, un soir de pleine lune je ne suis éloigné de la meute et … et j'ai rencontrais cette immense loup noir avec de magnifique yeux bleu, il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ce que papa et maman me retrouve et lors de la pleine lune précédente je l'ai revu et c'était lui, Greg ! C'était … c'est lui ! Finit Scott en se tournant vers son oncle.

- Ils l'ont toujours su. Soufflât Greg.

- Il semblerait.

- Et tu le prends plutôt bien !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais je veux dire je suis content, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

- Ça c'est sûr. Et puis maintenant tu as une raison de plus de ne pas t'inquiéter concernant la rapidité de tous ce qui t'arrive.

- Hum !

Et parler jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne percent à travers la fenêtre. Quand Jo leur amena le petit-déjeuner, elle trouva un Scott au mieux de sa forme mais encore un peu rouge.

DH/SM

Quatre jours …. Quatre foutu jours et aucune nouvelle de Scott, enfin de nouvelle direct. Bien sûr, Jeff et l'oncle de Scott lui disaient tous allaient bien mais, lui, il voulait entendre la voix de Scott, de son compagnon. Quatre jours depuis leur dernier appel, quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix et il lui manquait !

Tous avancé doucement, trop doucement, chaque nuit, levant les yeux au ciel, il voyait la lune se remplir petit à petit, il avait accéléré ses démarches auprès des anciens depuis qu'il avait découvert la nouvelle condition de Scott, grâce à lui nombreux étaient ceux dont il avait gagné la « voix ». Mais cela ne suffirait pas face à Peter, même avec toute la meute à ses côtés, Peter était et resterai l'alpha des hale tant qu'il ne récupèrera pas ce qui lui appartient, Jeff avait raison. Certes, le nouveau statut de Scott jouait en leur faveur mais Peter tenait à cette union entre leur meute et autant qu'à son rang d'alpha, il serait prêt à consentir à « l'union » entre Derek et Scott, pour ne pas perdre de son influence. Mais Jeff, lui avait bien dit, quitte à passer pour un vieux de la vieille, Scott n'aurait comme compagnon qu'un alpha et non, un simple beta qui baisse la queue et la tête devant la première difficulté. Cette remarque avait quelque peu agacé Derek, quand le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Jeff et donc de son premier « entrainement », Jeff lui avait fait avant que les choses sérieuses ne commence. Et Jeff avait raison, il n'avait que trop présumé de sa force, leur de leur premier entrainement, il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois au sol alors que qu'il n'avait presque pas touché Jeff. Quand ils décidèrent, enfin Jeff, d'arrêter, le soleil commençait à décroitre au-dessus des montagnes.

Le matin, il se levait avant même le soleil et partait courir loin à travers le bois, se vider la tête puis après une douche et un petit-déjeuner, il passait sa matinée avec ses cousins et amis à fuir Randal le plus discrètement possible afin d'approcher les anciens. Puis l'après-midi, il rejoignait Jeff et ses fils Ted et Steve, il s'entrainait avec eux jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Dix jours et il affronterait Peter, dix jours qui s'égrainait à la vitesse de la lumière à peine quittait-il son lit le matin qu'il s'y recouchait.

Alors quand cette après-midi, Jeff lui avait annoncé que le plus dure était passé pour Scott, il se jura de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait fini son entrainement, enfin s'il lui restait des forces.

DH/SM

Enfin seul, Scott n'avait rien contre sa mère, sa grand-mère et son oncle, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux c'est quatre dernier jours. Quand ils lui avaient annoncé plutôt en début d'après-midi que d'ici un ou deux jours, il pourrait enfin sortir de sa chambre, il les aurait embrassés.

Et le voilà, assis en tailleur au centre de son lit son téléphone portable en main, avec une seule question en tête, devait-il appeler Derek ? Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la touche appel, son téléphone sonna. Quand on parlait du loup, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Derek

- J'ai passé quatre jours couché dans un lit et pourtant je suis mort de fatigue. Mais bon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Sinon et toi ? l'entrainement ?

- Je crois que ton grand-père prend un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir.

- Il en profite tant qu'il peut encore…Plaisanta Scott.

- Oui je crois …

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien évitant LE sujet … et en oubliant le temps qui s'égrainait trop vite entre leurs doigts.

Fin Chapitre 19 !


	22. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Il faisait sombre dans ce bureau, malgré les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les rideaux épais. Seulement deux personnes se trouvaient en ces lieux, l'un d'eux assis derrière un immense bureau en chêne si sombre qu'on le croirait noir, calme, méticuleux, étudiants soigneusement chaque feuille présente sous ses yeux. L'autre s'agitait, passant d'un pied à l'autre dans une danse des moins étranges, il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà que son alpha lui accord l'attention qu'il demandait, le dossier qu'il tenait en main, lui, brûlait les doigts. Il ne cessait de le passer d'une main à l'autre, dans ce dossier se trouvait ce qui lui vaudrait enfin la reconnaissance qu'il attend depuis tant d'année au service de son alpha, il allait être tellement fier de lui. Quand ce dernier posa les feuilles qu'il tenait et lui accorda un regarda, il se lança, enfin.

- J'avais raison !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Randal s'approcha du bureau de son alpha. Peter expira bruyamment et s'installa au fond de son fauteuil, croisa les bras et attendis la suite.

- C'est Derek, il passe de famille en famille tous les matins depuis moins de deux semaine et il disparaît tous les après-midi pour ne rentrer qu'à la nuit tombée. Et ce n'est pas tout, quand il rentre je pourrais jurer qu'il porte l'odeur d'une autre meute sur ces vêtements.

- Intéressent !

Randal venait de piquer la curiosité de Peter, que pouvais bien fabriquer son neuve ?

- Ce n'est pas tous ! s'exclama Randal, fier de lui.

Peter l'encouragea à continuer d'un geste de la main.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Derek agis ainsi !

- Et bien ? qu'attends-tu ? Parle ! Ordonna Peter.

- Cette odeur appartient comme je vous le disais à un loup d'une autre meute…

Peter grogna, faisant sursauter Randal qui ajouta rapidement.

- Cette odeur n'est pas celle d'un alpha mais sûrement de l'un de ces proches. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à savoir à de quelle meute il s'agit, je connais pourtant cette odeur…

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que le fait que mon neuve soit devenu ami avec un proche d'au alpha d'une meute voisine, t'inquiètes ?

- Et s'ils étaient plus que des amis ? Répondit rapidement Randal, il y avait pensé également. Mais si ce n'était qu'une simple amitié, enchaîna-t-il, pourquoi passer de famille en famille ? et si c'était plus ? et que ce loup était belle et bien un proche de l'alpha…

- Ce ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires ! Conclu Peter.

- Oui, monsieur !

- Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que tu as déjà répondu à toutes ces questions.

- En effet !

- Et alors…

- Je pense qu'il s'agit, en effet, bien plus qu'une simple amitié et que si c'est un proche de l'alpha, cela peut poser un problème pour Derek, vu qu'il a abandonné sa place en votre faveur, Monsieur, mais si, s'il veut plus qu'une simple aventure avec ce loup, le mieux pour lui serait de reprendre sa place, enfin votre place, enfin je veux dire… Prenant il grande inspiration, Randal continua. Et je crois que s'il doit agir, il agira demain, lors de l'union de votre fils. Toutes la meute sera là et …

- Je vois… mais as-tu seulement des preuves de ce que tu avances, tu sais qu'avec Derek, ma marge de manœuvre est très mince et que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

- J'en suis plus que conscient, Monsieur. Et vous trouverez tous ce dont vous aurez besoin dans ce dossier, il a été vigilant mais pas assez pour échapper à Randal. Finit-il en tendant le dossier en question.

L'attrapant, Peter le parcouru, silencieusement, pendant plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Randal. Puis Peter referma le dossier violemment et le jeta sur son bureau. Randal avait raison, Derek préparait bien quelque chose, il voulait reprendre sa place, la place que Peter avait eu tant de mal à acquérir. Il allait devoir agir et vite, éloigner Derek de la meute pendant quelque temps et lui rappeler qui est l'alpha de cette meute.

Peter se releva et ramassa le dossier.

- Retournes-toi ! ordonna-t-il à Randal qui obéit.

Peter s'éloigna de quelque pas, puis s'agenouilla à gauche de l'antre de la cheminée. Soulevant un pan de tapisserie, il découvrit un coffre, entrant la combinaison, il sourit quand ce dernier dévoila son contenu, sous ces yeux, ces plus beaux « coup », le vrai dossier médical de son père, subtilisait et remplacer, le rapport « d'accident » concernant l'incendie et la mort de son « très cher » frère et de sa belle-sœur, ça plus belle réussite à son avis ! Si seulement, ce morveux était resté chez lui avec son idiote de sœur, il n'aurait pas tous ces ennuis. Et c'est quand il glissa le dossier remit par Randal plusieurs minutes auparavant que l'idée lui vint. Un sourire des plus horribles s'étira sur son visage et il laissa s'échapper un rire qui glaça Randal au plus profond de son être. Il allait finit le travail commencé des années plus tôt et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Derek Hale. Il se relava, épousseta son pantalon et se retourna vers Randal, toujours dos à lui.

- Changement de programme ! Commença-t-il en se réinstallant à son bureau. Et Regardes-moi bon sang !

- Oui, Monsieur ! Randal s'exécuta et se posta au garde à vous devant Peter.

- Demain, alors que tout le monde se occupaient à tous organiser pour la soirée, je m'occuperai de Derek, puis tu l'emmèneras dans la forêt où bon te semble et puis tu sais un accident et si vite arrivé !

- Seul ? Monsieur. Demanda Randal, il n'était pas stupide Derek était bien plus fort que lui et s'il se débattait…

- Ne soit pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, je veux que tu prennes avec toi, Jason, Reid et qui bon te semble ! Maintenant Dehors !

Peter se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuils, demain, il sera à la tête de la plus grande et influente meute du nord des États-Unis et son neuve ne sera plus dans ses pattes, que pouvait-il demander de plus.

DH/SM

Dix heures …dans un peu plus de dix heures tous sera finit et plus rien ne pourra se mettre en lui et Scott. Scott… il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines et ne lui avait parlé qu'au téléphone depuis, cette séparation était difficile pour tous les deux, Derek le savait, mais cela n'allégeait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait à la poitrine et qui enflait et l'oppressait de plus en plus et le rendait fou au fur et à mesure que les jours loin de Scott ne s'écoulaient.

En se levant ce matin, il eut un drôle de pressentiment, son estomac était noué, ça il l'avait prévu, mais son instinct lui hurlait de rester sur ces gardes. Quelque chose se tramait et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tous. Son impression fut renforçait quand, un peu après midi, Peter lui demanda de le suivre.

A peine avait-il posé un pied dans le bureau de Peter, qu'il senti une douleur à la base de sa nuque et tous fut noir ….

FIN CHAPITRE 20


End file.
